Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise Again!
by narusasulover1234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a hard life, a normal job until one day his whole life is turned around when the apocalypse takes over. With the world in chaos, he desperately tries to survive this new predator from hell. Survival is the only option, it's kill or be killed. With life his life on the line he must choose to fight or give up everything. Narusasu and other parings. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

A\N: Well you guys know how much I loved writing Survival Of The Dead so for a long time I've been planing to make... wait for it! Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise again! A whole new Naruto, a whole new Sasuke! A completely different story but with the concept. I'm planing to make this a maybe 15 or less chapter story until Christmas where I will do a special for all my stories! So enjoy this for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters if I did Naruto and sasuke would be together.

Summary:

**WARNING: M-RATED FIC! GORE Just like in Survival of the dead you can't handle then go to T-rated fics.**

Author: Me (narusasulover1234)

* * *

Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise Again!

Chapter one: The beginning.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 20 year old, fresh out of school, well dropped out of school. I dropped out not long after my father had fallen ill, an incurable disease that attacked at his immune system rendering him powerless and weak.

We didn't have much, my mother had died when I was younger and without a degree I couldn't get much money and finding a job was almost impossible in the busy city of New York . My father had once been wealthy but with my ill father not being able to work, the hospital bills and the expensive medication, the money didn't last long. The money making was left up to me.

I had a job, a minimum wadge job at a small gun shop in the next town making my commute maybe three hours long forcing me to wake up early.

I , personality wise, was always bitter and cold towards people, I never showed my emotions and never cared about feelings. I had no reason to smile so I simply didn't bother faking a smile like most people did. I hated people mostly because my mother had not simply passed away quietly from a sickness when I was younger. She was murdered. I had witnessed the whole thing, a man had broken into our house while my father was out, he came from behind, my mother had no warning before he started stabbing at her with all his might. My mother wailed as she through herself on top of me, protecting me from the sharp knife. The police and my father had rushed in before he could get to me, I had no idea who had called them. I hadn't smiled since that day. I forgot the meaning of happiness. I only lived for my father but I felt bitter towards him to, I kept thinking that if he hadn't left that night she wouldn't have died.

"Fuck." I murmured as I brought a cigarette to my lips, taking a long drag, I had started this bad habit since my dad fell ill, no real reason but I got addicted quickly, it calmed my anger issues. It was another one of those mornings, the ones where everything pisses you off so I turn to my cigarettes.

I was cruising along in my old car, the old rust bucket still ran pretty well for being extremely old, we couldn't really afford a new one so this had to do. The morning sun shinning it's blinding sun rays high up in the blue American sky, it was silent as I drove along the empty boarder roads, once in a while id pass by cars heading in the same direction maybe for work or a visit.

I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth to lightly tap the stick, the ash falling out the window. I was about to place it back in my mouth when I heard the distinct sound of police sirens coming from the opposite road. I watched as the patrol car raced towards my city, New York. It didn't take long before maybe three or four more patrol cars as well as a swat team truck raced by.

'Weird.' I thought but I didn't really care, it was probably just an armed fucker fighting against the police, they had a lot of these incidents recently, people killing each others by shots to the brain. People disgust me to no end. I looked up through my window, slowing down my vehicle. The sound of the air being beaten into submission by the blades of a helicopter that flew over me left me puzzled and a bit concerned, if helicopters were involved then it should be quite serious.

"What the fuck is going on?" I said to no one in particular before I started my car up again and headed to my destination, feeling extremely disturbed and uneasy. I frowned, maybe I should go back. I decided against it, I would never hear the end of it if I got late.

I looked back once more before turning my gaze back forward. My eyes widened as I was rapidly approaching a silhouette that I couldn't quite make out since it was crouched on the road on top of what looked to be a deer, it's bloody guts spilling out.

Like instinct, I swirled the car to the left avoiding the silhouette but my car made it's way into the trees. The impact knocked my head against the steering wheel painfully and that was the last thing I remembered before everything went black. Completely black.

**-XXXXXXXXXX- (time skip)**

I blinked my eyes open, my body laying limply, the only support was my bloodied head against the steering wheel. Everything ached, I grunted, glaring at anything and everything. What the fuck was that thing doing on the road? I thought anger coursing through me. I tried to move but everything ached, my vision blurry from the injury to my head. Blood dripped down my forehead to my dark blue eye preventing me from keeping it open.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. My rusty car smashed against a tree, around me were multiple rotting trees. I brought my hand to my nose, trying to block out the disgusting stench that I assumed came from the trees.

I had to get out of the car. I opened the door, before throwing myself out onto the floor. A pain shooting through me from my leg. Just great. It had a large gash along the knee, blood oozing out of the torn flesh like a river.

" Fucking great." I grunted bitterly as I winced before I willed myself to stand on my good leg. My head throbbing along with my injured left leg that I tried to put the least support on. I limped towards what looked like a fence before I heard rustling in a near by bush... followed by a moan and then a grunt.

"The fuck?!" I swore loudly as a rotting arm shot out of the bush. I backed up slowly as this disgusting thing crawled out from the bush, it's pale almost grey faced was caked with blood around the mouth, a gaping hole dripping with blood, no not blood, black ooze and flesh replaced it's nose and as the thing approached my shell shocked self I noticed that all of it's bottom half was gone, leaving his black ooze filled guts hanging. It left a trail of said ooze as it used his fingers to pull himself towards me. I knew this thing was dead but it was still fucking moving! Dead people aren't suppose to move! Now I was really panicking.

I snapped out of it as I heard more moans and grunts. More of those disgusting black ooze covered things approached from the distance. I didn't time to analyze them carefully, I feared for my life. I limped as quickly as I could with my leg wound towards the wooden fence just a few feet away surely i'd find safety the other side since it would surely lead to a house, my injured leg was slowing me down considerably. They were approaching quickly, their moans and sickly sound of dragging flesh alarming me of their rapid approach.

When I finally made it to the fence, I grabbed onto the blisteringly rugged ledge that cut the tips of my fingers, willing myself up with injury was quite the feat but when I finally made it with extreme effort I unceremoniously fell onto the hard ground on the other side, knocking the air out of my lungs.

I crawled backwards quickly, fearing they would jump up like I did, until my back hit the balcony. I heard those things desperately try to get to me by slamming their rotten fists onto the wood dragging their black caked oozing hands on the smooth wood on the other side, their moans and grunts penetrating my ears, the rotting smell doing the same to my nose, I could even hear the buzzing of flies. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't afraid of what was on the other side. I had seen a lot of shit in my life but never anything like this. I was shaking, my eye wide with fear and everything was flashing in my head. What were they? How did they get like that? Why were they moving?

A blood curling cry rang in the air and then the banging stopped, their attention turning to the sound, I figured out that they react to noise... at least I knew that. They must have left to attack that poor fool who yelled so loudly or maybe they didn't need to since maybe that person would be already dead by the time they get there. I sighed in relief and gratitude to whoever. Fuck. I almost had a heart attack.

I heard the sound of a door sliding open from behind me but I had no time to react before I felt an unbearable pain on my head as if someone had hit me with a blunt object. Another addition to my injuries.

"Damn." I let out before everything went black, I slipped into blissful consciousnesses.

The soft gasp barely reached my ears. Maybe it wasn't the end.

Only the beginning of it.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE! I know it's short and everything but the first one is always short. You guys can pretty much guess who I will be introducing in the next chapter. Sorry if it's a little bit rough around the edges but it'll get better Anyways REVIEW FOLLOW FAV ENJOY! Till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 A cry for help

A\N: Well you guys know how much I loved writing Survival Of The Dead so for a long time I've been planing to make... wait for it! Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise again! A whole new Naruto, a whole new Sasuke! A completely different story but with the concept. I'm planing to make this a maybe 15 or less chapter story until Christmas where I will do a special for all my stories! So enjoy this for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters if I did Naruto and sasuke would be together.

Summary:

**WARNING: M-RATED FIC! GORE Just like in Survival of the dead you can't handle then go to T-rated fics.**

Author: Me (narusasulover1234)

* * *

Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise Again!

Chapter two: A cry for help.

"Sir!?" a faint voice called in the blackness. I groaned trying to open my heavy eyelids, my ears were buzzing and the throbbing sensation in my head was returning slowly.

"Sir?" the soft voice repeated, a pair of gentle hands shook my aching body. I could feel my body resting on a soft comfortable surface but I remember losing consciousness on a hard floor. I felt someone grab my hand, a warm soft hand.

"Please wake up...Please." the voice whispered desperately, I willed my eyes to open, I could no longer let the owner of the voice suffer. I opened my heavy eyelids, squinting at the bright lights and headache. Dark blue clashed with obsidian tear filled eyes. A pale face twisted in concern and despair mixed in with fear. Full, pink lips quivered alerting whoever was looking that a rainfall of tears was about to commence. Long and full dark lashes framed large eyes. His hair was spiked up nicely in the back, two side bangs framed his face and bangs hung over his pale forehead.

I watched as his faced filled with relief seeing that I had finally woken up. I grunted and lifting my body slowly to prop myself up on my elbows. He placed a gentle hand on my chest, pushing me down on the soft, plush bed.

"W-Where...?"

"My house..." he cut me off hurriedly, he paused before continuing "I-I found you in my backyard... I-I thought yo-you we're one of them so I..." he said hurriedly his voice cracking and stuttering.

" So you hit me?" I said as I rubbed my tender head, it hurt like hell and my vision was swarming. I watched as the boy looked down with shame, fiddling with his button up white shirt. I had just come to realize how run down the boy looked, his face looked tired from what seemed to have been many restless nights, the bag under his eyes were clear evidence.

"Y-Yes... but I heard you speak so I realized my mistake and I brought you here." he stuttered once more, I struggled before successfully siting up. A glass of water ready for me the minute I propped myself against the headboard. I looked around to analyze my surroundings, we looked to be in an old dusty attic, cob webs littered the place. I laid on a single mattress, a walkie-talkie and small mini fridge were neatly placed near the bed. To my left was a small window... I craned my neck and that's when I say it. Maybe ten of those disgusting things rooming around on the wrecked streets, crashed cars blocking the roads but those vile things still managed to get through, dragging their barely attached limbs, black ooze dripping from every exit way in their what looked to be rotting skin.

"Fuck." I whispered catching his attention, bringing him to look out the window as well. He quickly looked away, looking back at me, his dark eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. He moved to sit on his knees, resting his bottom on his tibia.

"They've been wandering for a few days now... I-I don't know what they are b-but I've seen things...bad things...that I wish I didn't" he whispered as he hugged himself, clenching his eyes shut. I raked a hand through my dirty hair, rolling in the dust and dirt didn't help my hygiene. I watched as the kid trembled and whimpered in front of me. Usually I wouldn't feel anything but I felt pity for the small kid.

" How long have you been up here?" I questioned, snapping him out of the state he was in.

" For two days now..." I frowned, what was this kid doing all alone here for two days? Where were his parents?

"Alone?"

" At first my brother was here but he left to get help since the power was cut off but he... he hasn't come back yet... he hasn't returned and I'm w-worried that Th-those things got to him. M-My parents t-they are on a business trip so m-my b-brother he-he..." I raised a hand up, stopping him from his breakdown. I never really knew what to do in touchy moments such as this one. I wasn't good with people.

" I get it kid. Calm down." I said bluntly, I tried my best to stay calm and collected but my mind was racing and panicked. Those things were outside, I had no idea what they were or what they did all I knew is that they reacted to sound so I had to cut this kid's wailing short.

" I'm not a kid." he stated as he whipped the tears out of his eyes before continuing, "I'm sixteen." I raised my brow, he sure didn't act like it but in the unknown situation we were in it would be expected to act like a scared cat.

" What's your name kid?" I asked deciding that kid would be his new nickname for the time being. He pouted, a frown marring his features.

" It's Uchiha Sasuke and I'm not a kid." he said with irritation but I merely brushed him off, moving to crouch in front of the window. I placed a hand on my leg but immediately pulled away, hissing in pain. I had stupidly forgotten about my leg injury.

" I tried to fix it for you but...I'm no doctor, all I did was wrap it." he said shyly moving closer to me to crouch in front of the window as well. I nodded , looking at him closely before turning back to the window, I was grateful but I wasn't used to showing gratitude for anything, analyzing those things closely as they roamed aimlessly, moaning and grunting like fucking wild beasts hungry for meat.

"I know it must be hard but I need to know more about these things." I said as I pointed at the things roaming around. " Do you see anything particular while you were here?" I questioned. I watched as he bit his plump bottom lip and moved to sit on the bed. He hugged himself once more.

" Yes... I know this might sound cliche and really stupid but... I believe they are zombies." he whispered, I raised my brow in amusement. Zombies? Seriously?

He seemed to sense my disbelief, he looked down before continuing.

" I know... I know! It sounds completely childish but they fit all the characteristics of a zombie. I mean the looks and the biting..." he trailed off, nibbling his bottom lip with pearly white teeth.

"Biting?" I asked seriously, intrigued by the new development. I hadn't seen much or got to analyze much of those things or zombies like the kid said, all I knew is that they smelled worst then skunks and didn't look any better then their smell. He moved to window near me, staring out through the dirty glass.

"Yes... Me and my brother saw it with our own eyes... A man from across the street left his house in an attempt to escape but on his way to his vehicle... he knocked over a trash bin and those things ambushed him..." he paused bringing a lithe hand to his mouth in disgust as if he was going to vomit, I moved forward, towards him.

" What? What happened after?" I ushered him, coaxing him to continue. He looked up, small tears in his eyes.

" Th-they tried to eat him! They bit him and ripped him to pieces! So much blood... So much!" I cried out clutching his head as he started to hyperventilate from tension and fear. I grabbed his forearms with strong hands, keeping him firmly in my grasp as I shook him roughly.

" Get a hold of yourself." I instructed, he stared into my hard blue eyes before taking a few deep breaths, calming down considerably. I let him go slowly only to find myself with a armful of well, him. He was trembling. I knew he was afraid, hell I was afraid so I did the best thing I could think of. I held him as tight as I could. The only thing heard between us was the moaning and groaning getting considerably closer and his soft whimpers.

I hushed him, petting the soft black hair of the boy leaning on my chest. He felt so frail, like an injured bird. He was so small compared to my tall stature. How did this kid live in this attic with limited food and water for so long. I started to feel strangely protective of the boy but I brushed it off, it was probably a in the moment thing.

We both jumped as we heard loud knocking coming from downstairs followed by loud groaning.

" HELP!" Someone shouted, his ( from the tone of the voice) fist slamming against the door in panic. We looked at each other, someone was here...and they were attracting a shit load of those nasty gut spilling undead. Sasuke and I hadn't been together for long but for now we had to decide. if we save him we're practically leading the undead to out location, giving them a free meal but if we let him die, the undead won't have a clue of our presence but the man would die so;

Pros of saving him?

-One more person who isn't part of the undead

-Bigger group

-Could be useful

-Could know a safe place

-A saved life

-He might know other people who know what's going on.

Con's of saving him:

-Leading the undead to us

-Another mouth to feed

-He could also be a liability

-He might be trouble

-He might get us killed

-We don't know if he is reliable

-Would he run if trouble struck?

-Is he trustworthy?

Save him or let him die?

Moral or Immoral?

Right or wrong?

Live or let die?

Life or death?

* * *

End chap two! So tell me what you guys think; Should he live or die? I'm not revealing who it is yet but if he lives then the course of my story goes in one direction and if he dies the course goes in the other direction so his fate is like a game changer! Anyways think about it and tell me what you think! Review please ^_^

See you next chap.


	3. Chapter 3 Escaping

A\N: Well you guys know how much I loved writing Survival Of The Dead so for a long time I've been planing to make... wait for it! Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise again! A whole new Naruto, a whole new Sasuke! A completely different story but with the concept. I'm planing to make this a maybe 15 or less chapter story until Christmas where I will do a special for all my stories! So enjoy this for now.

So it's come down to;

Let him live= 4 votes

Let him die= 2 votes

Soooooooooooooooooo! We're letting Mr. Anonymous live.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters if I did Naruto and sasuke would be together.

Summary:

**WARNING: M-RATED FIC! GORE Just like in Survival of the dead you can't handle then go to T-rated fics.**

Author: Me (narusasulover1234)

* * *

Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise Again!

Chapter three: Escaping.

"Stay here." I ordered, authority prominent in my voice, this kid wasn't going to come with me. He was trembling and his eyes were filled with fear and concern. The stupid idiot kept knocking and screaming and they could see from the small window in the attic that the undead heading towards them rapidly. I made my way toward the trap that would lead me into the main floor of the house but I was stopped by a small pale hand, grabbing my arm.

" No!" he whispered-yelled, he was frowning and his plump lip was quivering in fear, I frowned as well, wrenching my arm from his steel grip. He moved to get up and walk past me but I caught his wrist, glaring down at him with my fiery blue eyes, he was much,much shorter then me. Was this kid serious? I'm just trying to save my ass as well as his from being eaten alive.

" What do you mean no!? Do you want us to get killed? I have to stop this idiot!" I whispered-yelled at him back, causing him to shrink back and just when I thought this stupid argument was over, he decides to retort by saying;

"Y-You can't go alone! Wh-what if something happens!? I d-don't want... I d-don't want to be alone anymore. Please let me come!" he said desperately dropping his head, his body hanging limp in my body in my hold. My eyes went from hard and cold to soft and understanding. I had been alone too, with my dad sick and me pushing everyone away... I never had anyone to turn too.

I ruffled his knotted and messy black hair, letting go of his reddened wrist. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes, I sighed, completely against the idea but the boy in front of his wasn't gonna let him go alone.

" Fine." I stated before looking around for something to defend us in case of an emergency, whatever they were hopefully they go down easy. Sasuke noticed my searching. I watched as he moved towards a shaded spot in the attic before he came back with a piece of broken wood.

" T-this was all I could manage, my brother ripped it out since it was loose already so I just... thought it might be of help" he said as he trusted the piece of discarded wood towards me. I grabbed it gratefully before nodding towards the door, he understood immediately, running towards the trap. He opened it slowly, poking his head down to check for any sign of movement before he pushed the ladder down.

I made my way down it first followed by sasuke who gripped the back of my shirt as we moved as quickly as our feet allowed us. We headed cautiously towards the door. I leaning my blue eye to look through the hole to see a brunet, with a panicked look on his tanned face. I quickly opened the door, taking in over 20 of those things rapidly approaching, running on their mangled limbs that were rotten to the core. Dragging their deformed limbs and falling apart body parts as they made their way, attracted by the noise of his banging. I nodded to sasuke, he quickly unlocked the handle before slamming it open. We moved quickly, I grabbed the man by his blue collar and pulled him in, Sasuke shut the door behind off. The things replaced the man's previous actions as they started banging at the door. I cursed. They knew we were here.

"Damn!" the man exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. " I thought I was a goner!" I quickly analyzed him. The man had messy brown hair that stuck up wildly much like my own, he had tanned skin darker then mine. His eyes were a sharp brown and his cheeks were colored with a pair of upside-down tattoos.

I watched as sasuke knelled down to the man who was on the floor, he smiled gently.

" I thought so too. I'm glad we got to you in time. My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he said politely introducing, the man grinned , showing his canines.

" And I'm Kiba Inuzuka, pleasure to meet you." he replied, introducing himself. He looked over to me and I glared darkly at him through my blue eyes. I couldn't help but be pissed. That man now known as Kiba was an idiot and I don't associate with idiots.

I was about to say an offending comment when I heard the sound of glass breaking from the back of the house. We all snapped our heads towards the direction, and then it came. A man, black ooze dripping down his pale dead eyes, his wide open to let out moans and groans. His tongue was caked with the black ooze that resembled blood. His arm looked as if it had been ripped out, veins hanging loose dripping the black ooze. He let out a growl, bearing his 'bloody' teeth.

I brought my piece of wood up defensively, I was ready. I was shaking from head to toe, I looked at the two others at my side. Kiba was frozen, his bulky body was tense and he was sweating buckets. Beside him, Sasuke was trembling, tears dotted his wide eyes as he shook his head in disbelief.

The thing let out a furious roar, ooze flinging out of his mouth.

" NOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed as he ran towards the attic just as the undead sprinted towards me. I hissed, preparing myself to kill this son of a bitch. I heard Kiba run up after sasuke. I was on my own.

When it was close enough I swung the piece of wood, slamming the edge of it on his head sending him flying backwards. He twitched on the ground, black oozed seeping out of the wound but he was still 'alive' his angry groaning growing louder and louder. His arm was flailing, I slammed my foot on his arm, yet he still struggled. I frowned, raising the wood over my head before slamming it down with all my might onto his head. And he still wasn't dead. Ooze and brain matter splashing onto my face and on the floor making a puddle of dark matter. I repeated the action multiple times until I heard more groaning coming from the direction this one came from. My fight or flight instincts took over but this time I took the flight option, handling one seemed easy but multiple ones were a different story.

I sprinted upstairs just as the front door was broken over to reveal more of the hungry undead. Fuck. This was going to hell. I looked away, almost throwing up whatever was in my stomach. They sure smelled like shit. Not to mention I had full of their matter on me.

I climbed up the ladder leading towards the attic hurriedly, my throat was burning and I was panicking. I pulled the ladder up just was a dirty, bloody hand shot out to grab it but luckily I was fast enough. There was about then of them, their oozing limbs caked with blood reaching for me, their dead eyes filled to the brink with black ooze staring at me. Their mouths letting out moans and groans as they chomped at me, ready to take a bite into my flesh. I glared down at them before slamming the trap close.

I sighed, I couldn't stop shaking, fear clouded my mind. I turned around, sasuke was trembling and Kiba was trying to calm him down as well of trying to calm himself down. The boy was whispering 'no' over and over again. I stalked forward with a confident step, I moved closer, frightening them. Well I was caked it blood or well ooze and I must smell terrible so I couldn't blame them but talk about being pussies. I knelled down in front of them, sasuke looked at me with his big black eyes filled with tears and I felt a clenching feeling in my heart but I chose to ignore it must have been from stress. I was frightened and I wanted to run but this kid is only sixteen, he had nobody to protect him, his brother's gone and he was scared.

" Sasuke." I called him, snapping him out of his scared daze, he snapped his head up to look into my hard, cold eyes with big tearful eyes. His bottom lips was quivering and his cheeks and ears were flushed from the tears. When I finally had his attention my eyes softened and I placed a comforting hand on his head.

" It's okay. Call down." I told him trying to make it sound comforting but he shot out from his spot on the bed, his body trembling and his eyes fierce and terrified.

"How is any of this okay?!" he cried out, tears falling freely from his eyes. He wrapped trembling arms around himself, looking away from my cold stare. " My brother is missing and everyone has gone crazy! I-I don't know what to do or who to turn too!"

I sighed, I understood, I was petrified but we had no time to whimper and tremble about little details when there's a pack of god knows how many undead standing down there, right below their feet. Inuzuka tried to put a comforting hand on sasuke's shoulder but the boy just moved away, breaking down on the floor.

I narrowed my eyes before leaning to his level. He didn't open his eyes to look at me, he continued to try to whip the overflowing tears with the back of his pale hand. Once more I placed a hand over his head, flatting the messy yet soft black hair. I wasn't used to being this soft, life had hardened me but this kid warmed the cold in my heart like a warm flame. It made me feel alive. Even thought I had just met the kid.

"We'll find your brother." I stated, he snapped his head up to stare at me with wide, glazed eyes filled with hope. He cried harder, rubbing his eyes furiously.

" T-Thank y-you so much!" he hiccuped laying a hand on his chest trying to calm his rapidly shuddering chest as he cried harder and harder. I sighed deeply, scratching the back of my neck at the sudden shiver I felt. I gazed at him seriously the change in atmosphere causing him to open his eyes and look back into my dark blue eyes.

"But for now...you'll have to rely on me and this idiot over here." I said as I pointed at Kiba who snapped his head towards me. He raised an angry fist screaming 'Hey!' defensively.

"I am not an idiot!" he exclaimed stomping his foot on the ground causing dust to blow in his face. He cried out falling on his ass. He was covered in dust from head to toe. He blink once, twice and three times before hanging his head, his sweat dropping.

"You just proved my point, idiot" I said arrogantly, drawling out 'idiot' to make it sound extra insulting. He glared at me for making a fool out of him during this dangerous situation.

We heard a chuckle coming from sasuke, we snapped our heads in the direction he was sitting in to see his laughing behind his hand, small tears still prickled his eyes but he was smiling. He got up, putting his hands on his hips, looking at us with a genuine smile.

"I'll stop crying now. I'll believe in you both and I'll do my best to be of use." he exclaimed, I felt a unknown warmth as I stared into his brightened features. Kiba's voice cheering was muted as I stared and stared at that smiling face.

" So how do we get out of here?" Kiba asked, snapping me out of me trance, a huge grin splattered on his tanned face. My eyes dropped, why the hell were they so happy when we were standing a few feet over savage beasts.

The boy walked over to the window, struggling to push it open until Kiba joined to push it open. Sasuke smiled gratefully before looking down, scanning the space below.

"Well we could jump down , it's not that far down. It might hurt a bit now that I think about it" he said as he pointed to the ground. We looked at him questioningly, confused.

"That's all good and all but what do we do after we get down?" Kiba asked from his spot at sasuke's side. Sasuke looked up thoughtfully for a minute, placing his index finger on his chin.

" Well... my next door neighbor has a car we can borrow."

I moved closer to the window, they moved away to give me room to analyze the jump, it wasn't that high for me and Kiba but sasuke is much shorter so it might hurt him more then it would hurt us.

" I agree as long as Kiba or I go first, then sasuke." I stated, Kiba smirked arrogantly cracking his fingers. We stared at him as he put a proud fist in front of his face.

" I've jumped a few heights before! Leave the first jump up to me." he exclaimed before he heaved himself onto the ledge of the window.

"Catch sasuke when he jumps okay?" I instructed him strictly, he turned his head to face us, putting a thumb forward, a smirk graced his tanned and tattooed face. He looked like a dog with his long canines and animalistic smirk.

" Don'tcha worry, I'll catch the princess!" he said casually, watching as sasuke blushed deep red and I glared furiously. That idiot! Saying stupid things at the wrong times. I felt splash of unknown emotion penetrate my heart as I watch sasuke sputter and blush.

" Just go!" I barked out angrily. He chuckled before jumping down the soft sound of him landing on the ground signalling us it was time for sasuke to jump down. I motioned him forward with my arm but he turned to look at me with soft eyes. I tilted my head in confusion before he throw himself at me, wrapping his slim arms around me tightly. We stayed like that for what seemed to be forever but it was only a few seconds before he pulled away from me. Smiling brightly up at me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you said earlier, it was very nice and I appreciate it greatly." he said shyly, his smile never leaving before moving to sit on the dusty ledge. He braced himself to jump into Kiba's arms before he turned back to me, much like the position Kiba was previously in.

" By the way, you never told me your name." he said in a small voice, looking me straight in the eyes with his wide black vortexes. I stared at him in a trance, that face again. That pure face.

"It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." I said dazed, my eyes wide and my jaw slack. What the hell!? Where is the cold hard me?! I coughed as he stared me for a moment before he gave me a big smile.

" It suits you really well, Uzumaki Naruto." he said before pushing off the ledge. I heard the sound of him falling onto Kiba, before they called for me. I frowned, what would be waiting for us out there?

All I could do was look back at the place sasuke had once been in before jumping down myself.

Jumping into the unknown future.

"Took ya long enough."

"Shut up"

* * *

**Chap 3 done! Longest chap of this fic so far. \('0'\) I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I loved the scenes and action! I put up chap 11 of finding love so Review for it I haven't heard any opinions yet and it bums me out anyways Enjoy and Review I really love to hear what you have to say!**


	4. Chapter 4 Desperate

A\N: Well you guys know how much I loved writing Survival Of The Dead so for a long time I've been planing to make... wait for it! Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise again! A whole new Naruto, a whole new Sasuke! A completely different story but with the concept. I'm planing to make this a maybe 15 or less chapter story until Christmas where I will do a special for all my stories! So enjoy this for now. I've been trying my hardest to update all my stories regularly but I never really had a system for updating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters if I did Naruto and sasuke would be together.

Summary:

**WARNING: M-RATED FIC! GORE Just like in Survival of the dead you can't handle then go to T-rated fics.**

Author: Me (narusasulover1234)

Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise Again!

Chapter four: Desperate

We investigated the street carefully, abandoned cars littered the street, garbage littered the floor and it smelled like rotten meat. A lone walker patrolled the end of the street. We waited till the undead crawled on it's arms towards an unknown sound.

I nodded signalling them that it was clear for us to head out. We moved quickly, I took the lead followed by sasuke and Kiba, we were deadly silent until we finally reached the house across the street from Sasuke's house. We immediately spotted the neat looking car, an Audi to be exact. Much better then my old rusty car.

" Damn rich people" I murmured under my breath I never had the opportunity to own a car such as this one, I could barely afford my old rust bucket. The car was pure white, with amazing rimming , the car looked as if it had just been thoroughly cleaned from the fresh smell and almost sparkling hood. Rich bastard. I reached to open the car door, but was stopped by a large tanned hand belonging to idiot a.k.a Kiba. I looked at him irritatedly, did he not know that we were in the fucking open!

" Dude I'm the car expert and this car has a fucking alarm, you open it and it will alert the whole damn block that we are here." he whispered proudly, proving himself useful to the group. I retracted my arm, my car may have been old but it knew how to be quiet. I sighed, turning back to them.

" So what now?" I whispered hurriedly, looking around for danger. What I had learned in life is that you never know what could be lurking in the shadows, it might be a cute innocent rabbit or a hungry zombie, we just couldn't take any chances staying out in the open for so long.

" My neighbour," he said pointing at the rather large house that we were standing in front of, " is still here... he has the keys" And just on time, an Asian man ,maybe in his fifties, exited the household, a gun and a small luggage in hand. He looked up at us in surprise, his droopy eyes looked tired but stone cold. His surprisingly silver hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity.

" Well. I didn't know we were going to have a party in front of my house." he said with a heavy accent in a joking manner, I glared at him but he didn't seem to see my glaring eyes that dared him to take our situation lightly.

" Hardly the time for jokes" I cracked out through my teeth, he only smiled at my obvious displeasure. He moved towards us, rolling his light suitcase down the steps making quite a bit of unnecessary noise. He sure looked like a fool right now. Holding his gun the wrong way, pulling his luggage as if it weighed fifty pounds. He didn't look old, on the contrary, he looked rather fit for his age. The man didn't have many wrinkles, the only imperfect on his face was the faint pink scar that ran across his eye. I wonder where he got that from.

" **Kakashi-oji-chan, sore****wa anata to anata no kuruma no naka de noru tame no watashitachi san'nin wa, kanodeshou?...Anata wa watashitachi ga dokoni mo ikanakereba naranaiga, sansho shite kudasai.** (_would it be possible for the three of us to ride in your car with you?... you see, we have nowhere else to go.)"_ said spoke up in a foreign language that I couldn't quite pick out it's origins, it sounded Asiatic thought. Being from America I hadn't heard much Asiatic languages so I couldn't quite pinpoint which one it was. We watched as the man smiled genuinely at sasuke, his eyes creasing, wrinkles appearing. So he did have wrinkles.

"**Shikashi watashi wa watashitoisshoni anata o toru yo, watashi wa doko ka ni saisho ni suru koto ga arimasu... Darekaga watashi o matte iruto watashi wa sorera o minakereba naranai.**(_ I'll take you with me,however, I have to be somewhere first... someone is waiting for me and I must see them_.)" the man answered his voice calm and collect while a frown played over his face and I started to wonder if the conversation between the two people I had just recently met was going good or bad. From the looks on his face I wasn't sure. I looked over to Kiba who was also looking at them in question, he leaned towards me, cupping a hand near his mouth.

" I think their speaking Japanese." Kiba whispered secretively into my ear, I looked back at the two before looking at Kiba and nodding, it sure looked Japanese to me. We watched carefully as sasuke bent his body, his back to us, to form a bow. A form of respect and gratitude.

"**Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu! **_(Thank you so much!)_" sasuke said shooting up from his bowing posing he turned to us, a huge smile plastered on his face.

" he said that he's going to let us ride with him but he has someone to see so were tagging along!" he resumed enthusiastically, but when he noticed my frowning he shrunk down a bit. He glanced at us shyly, me and Kiba both looked a little wary about the whole situation. I mean travelling with someone we never met, who was caring a gun was quite the risk seeing as if he have no idea what this man is capable of.

" Is that okay?" the kid said in a small voice, fiddling with his pale fingers. I could tell he was searching for our approval. He seemed as if he often search for approval, maybe it was something from his past that forced the habit. Or maybe he just wanted to participate in the group decisions. Or maybe he didn't want to be the only one to blame when the plan went to shit. I sighed, which ever it was, I just wanted to head out before we were caught by the roaming zombies.

" We have no other choice do we?" I said glumly, The man smiled as did sasuke. The man that sasuke called ' Kakashi-ojii-chan' unlocked the car with his keys, the car started automatically. The engine roaring, the carbon dioxide fluttering in the air. Sasuke opened the door, sliding into the farthest side on the car, beside the left window, I slipped in after him, taking the middle seat. Kiba was the last to slip in, closing the door behind himself.

" Name is Hatake Kakashi." The man stated with his barely understandable English as he entered the car, casually setting his luggage and gun on the passenger seat. The gun was nothing knew to me since I did work in a small gun shop before all this happened. I knew how to handle one however I had never used it on anyone. I was a hundred percent sure that Sasuke couldn't handle the gun seeing as of which he's sixteen years old. I wasn't sure about Kiba but he sure didn't look like someone who had enough balls to hold a gun since he had bolted once the oozing zombie attacked us. He looked like a good guy but he was an idiot and I was still considering his value in our little grouping.

The car was put in reverse, backing out of the drive way. Until something slammed into the left window, next to sasuke who yelped in terror. I did the first thing I could think of as the bloody hands clawed at the window, I pulled sasuke against me, hiding his face on my shoulder. I stared wide eyed at the thing. I quickly realized that it was not one of the undead when tears welled up in the woman's eyes as she slammed her hands on the window. Her face was desperate, She was screaming something but it was inaudible because of the thick glass separating us. I could make out ' Help' and 'Please' Before the car speed off.

I saw red, how dare he just leave her like that. When she had no one else to help her. Sasuke pulled away from me, tears in his eyes, sensing my prominent anger. Fuck I was pissed. I balled my fist, sasuke put a gentle hand on my shaking forearm while kiba held my shoulder in his hand.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I roared at him in fury, I was cold but never would I ever leave someone who was in desperate need of my help, never would I turn down something like that. Maybe I had second thoughts about Kiba but still that woman is probably being ambushed right now while we are safe and cozy in the car.

"Stop it." the kid whimpered, tightening his grip on my arm, while Kiba constantly brought my body back since I was desperate to lung at our driver. The man simple 'tsked' me, a smile plastered on his face as if he hadn't just left a desperate human to die in this new found hell on earth.

" Wipe that fucking smile off your face you son of a bitch!" I cursed at him, everything in me was blazing with anger, what if it had been one of us? What if he had found sasuke instead of me? Would he have left him to die? He didn't bother answering me, he didn't bother looking at me, he just went on driving.

" You motherfuck-" I started but was interrupted by the kid sitting next to me.

" Naruto stop it!" Sasuke yelled shakily, I looked down at him, my eyes wide and bewildered, he looked afraid at my rage. I suddenly felt dread pool into the pit of my stomach as I stared into his equally large and terrified eyes , I had lost control over my emotions. I had scared the already frightened the kid who had placed so much trust in me. Why would he want to stick around with someone who lost it so easily but I could sense that he also mourned for the poor woman. He had also realized that the woman wasn't the undead.

I sank into my seat, placing my head into the palm of my hand. Guilt washed over me. Sasuke placed a shaky but comforting hand on my back, an amicable gesture that I greatly appreciated, he then placed his head onto my upper back and whispered to me softly.

" I know it's hard but please calm down." he whispered his voice drenched in sorrow. I mentally laughed, here I was being comforted by a mere kid who was shaking himself. I seemed to have underestimated the mental strength the kid possessed I was impressed, he might breakdown when faced with terrible things but when he needs to be there for someone he stays strong. I nodded in the palm of my hands but the guilt was still stabbing me in the chest. I felt like dying. But I kept quiet for the rest of the miserable ride.

**-xxxxxx-**

I removed my head from my hands when I felt the car break, I looked up to see that we were parked in front of a small cottage, a kind looking man stood on the porch. I looked around, sasuke was leaning against the window in a deep sleep while Kiba was slouched, snoring loudly. I watched as Kakashi bolted out of the car to gather the man in his arms. The man smiled gently, placing a hand on Kakashi's clothed back. I turned my head when I heard a groan slip out of Kiba's mouth, he yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

" Where are we?" he groaned out, our voices awakening sasuke who looked around in confusion. We all got out analyzing our surroundings carefully. No signs of the undead, just trees.

" My name is Iruka." A man said as he approached us, Kakashi firmly attached to his waist. He smiled at us, I analyzed him. He had a rather particular scar across the bridge of his nose, he wasn't pale, he had a nice tan to him. His chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He wasn't tall nor was he short.

"Naruto." I introduced bluntly, I was still upset over the whole ordeal from before. I couldn't get that woman's face out of my head. I didn't follow as the man ushered everyone in. I didn't want to go with that man I wanted to take the car and leave but I couldn't abandon my two companions, not after the promise I made.

**-xxxxx-**

Sasuke joined me on the porch after an hour of being inside, he sat next to me ,fiddling with his fingers. He had a disturbed look on his features that worried me but I was too upset to ask.

" I talked to Kakashi." he said bluntly, breaking the ice. I gave him a sideways glance, grunting. I really needed a cigarette right now but I had lost my pack somewhere along the journey.

"So?" I asked dejectedly, I was utterly pissed and disgusted with the man. Sasuke looked down at his pale hands that were trembling slightly, I wondered if he was having a problem since he hadn't stopped.

" He told me the reason why he..." he trailed off sadly. I nodded giving him the go to continue speaking. He took a deep breath and I braced myself for the worst.

" She had a bite on her arm so he..." he trailed off again, the dread in his voice stabbed me in the heart with guilt, I had freaked out in the car but I wasn't the only who was guilty, who felt terrible. Now it was every man for himself, it sickened me terribly. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it.

I felt like screaming.

* * *

Yup KAKASHI barely speaks english in my story but he will learn more you'll see but for now he and Iruka speak not my favorite chapter of the series but I'm not gonna re-do it and leave you guys hanging so I guess this is all I have until I get it beta'd .Wasn't really happy bout this chapter but it's okay I guess. Not much action but hope you liked it ! Drop off a review and FAV/LIKE/ALL THE SHIT!


	5. Chapter 5 Close calls and knowing

A\N: Haha sorry about the long wait. I tried to update the chapter of Finding love but I'm to scatter brained right now and that chapter is critical so I don't want it to be a mess. Anyways I just noticed that I haven't updated The Battle either. Damn I'm really all messed up now. I have liked 3 new stories that are incomplete in the program thingy. I'm using OpenOffice right now but If you guys have any programs in mind that are better that would help a lot ^_^'

I'm also looking for a beta for this story since my original beta is MIA. So if you want to beta my writing just send me a message. It would be a lot of help .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters if I did Naruto and sasuke would be together.

**WARNING: Not much in this chapter, some blood, zombies, bandits but that's about it.**

Now without further a due let's get on with the story.

* * *

Survival Of The Dead: The Dead Rise Again!

Chapter five: Close calls and getting to know your allies.

Sasuke and I were outside on the porch, basking in the warmth of the setting sun, it was truly a beautiful sight in this chaos. I suddenly felt fear. It was a strange feeling that made my heart thump faster and my stomach flutter. I feared that I would never have these moments again, the moments where you can relax and enjoy your time. I feared that the human race wouldn't survive this, we, as in the human race,thrived trough many things but this didn't look in our favor.

What if this stuff is happening all over the world? Where will we go? How will we survive? How many of them are there? How many of survivors are there? Where's the military?

I shook my head, I had to believe that our race would live through this, that we will get rid of the undead and put them back in their place. For now, I needed to think of our small group. I looked around spotting a beat down looking fence that seemed to surround the property. We might be far away from the city but we couldn't take that for granted. I brought my finger to my lips, nibbling my nails. A habit I picked up as a child.

I didn't know when this whole fucked up mess started or where it started or how it started and it was frustrating the shit out of me. I am the type of person who needs answers no matter what. It came naturally to me, the trust for answers. My dad told me once ,when I was sitting by his bed at home when he had gotten sick, that I was meant to be something great, someone that would change the world. However, that never happened and I lost hope that it ever would.

I let my wander back to my father, my father, all alone at home, sick. He wouldn't be able to defend himself if those things got into the house. I prayed that someone had taken him. Even if I was angry with him for so long he was still my father, I didn't want him to die. The logical thing to do is to go to the city, rescue him and return but how would I break that news to Sasuke? After I promised I would save his brother. My father was all I had left.

" Naruto." he called. I looked at him, nodding, signalling him to speak. He smiled childishly.

" Want to play 21 questions while were out here?" he asked meekly. My sweat dropped, only sasuke. A childish little brat that cowards in fear when situations become dangerous but a strong, courageous boy when someone needs him. Truly admirable. I like this kid. I think I'll be able to stand him.

" Only you sasuke, only you can ask me that in this situation." I said sighing in defeat before nodding for him to start the stupid game. He smiled brightly, his eyes closing to give his vibrant smile more room. A true sixteen year old that acted like a child. That's what he was.

"Okay! I'll start!" he said enthusiastically, his smile never leaving its spot on his face. I almost felt like smiling myself, his smile evoked such emotion in me. I wanted to be the reason for that smile, I wanted it to stay there forever, I wanted to be the only one to see it! I shook my head, wiping the thoughts out of my greedy mind. What was I thinking?! I thought entirely disturbed while he started his question.

" Do you have family here?" he asked, I could tell he had no idea of what to ask me so he went with the simplest question.

" Yes, I have a father back in the city." I answered, looking down at the stray pebbles on the porch. I felt ashamed once more, ashamed for leaving my father alone. He frowned slightly, I could tell he wanted to ask me about the rest of my family but he held himself back and I was grateful. I didn't want to talk about it, I hated pity. Every time I told it to someone they would treat me differently, treat me specially and every time they it was a painful reminder that I didn't have a mother anymore. That was about the time my hate for people raised. The pain of losing my mother was enough before they reminded me of it everyday.

" What do you like the most?" I asked, deciding to change the touchy subject. He looked thoughtful for a minute, completely forgetting the previous subject.

" I like stickers but at the same time I don't like stickers." he said thoughtfully, I stared at him as if he had grown three heads, raising my eyebrow in question.

He put his hand on his head as if to give him an exasperated and defeated look. " I don't like them because once you stick them somewhere that's it, it's finished, there's no turning back, and I'm just not emotionally stable for that kind of responsibility."he said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. I tried not to laugh at his statement but it was hard to control. A small chuckled made it's way past my defences. He looked at me with wide eyes surprised. I frowned, snapping my fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of his shock, before continuing our game.

"What's your favourite passe-time?"

"Smoking." I said bluntly, he frowned once more. He looked angry, probably by the fact that I smoke. Maybe he had a traumatizing experience with cigarettes.

" What's wrong?" I asked him carefully, he looked down, putting his hands together on his clothed lap. I could tell that he was jittery and uncomfortable.

" I'm not trying to be naggy or anything but my dad used to smoke a lot and he had a heart attack...we were lucky he made it. He told me it was the worst thing he ever experienced and I don't want it to happen to you. I mean I just met you three days ago but I still care for you." he said sincerely, causing my heart to flutter and warm up. Wait. I frowned, confused.

" three days?" I asked in confusion, I was sure I had just met him two days ago. I felt confused, had I been out longer then I thought? Did I slept that long? I stared into his large black eyes searching for the answers that I desperately needed.

He looked up thoughtfully, it had become completely dark outside, the light on the porch turning on automatically due to the lack of light on the street.

" Well you were unconscious for about two days..." he said guiltily since he was the one who had knocked me out. I don't blame him thought, I would have took the same precaution if I had seen everything the kid had seen. I started to wonder just how long Sasuke had been up in that attic, how much time did he spend up there, alone? The poor kid had been through a lot but was keeping in together. I wondered which parent he had inherited that quality from. He was almost like a brave angel, frail in danger but strong when needed. I know I repeat this often to myself, but it is something that I find rather fascinating.

" Damn." I whispered, remembering the throbbing feeling I woke up to that day, it was almost as if it had happened along time ago not three days ago. In just does three days, we encountered many tragic and frightening things, imagine if this goes on longer, how many tragic things will we see? How many people will we lose?

I snapped my head to the left, hearing the sound of loud yelling and cursing. I cussed between my teeth, now were fucked. Sasuke has also heard the danger and crawled closer to me. I put my arm around him, ready to move us both, we were to exposed. They weren't undead but with the yelling and cursing they were surely not here to offer help, they were here to steal what little we had.

We shot up, sprinting to the door. I opened the oak door slowly and quietly before swiftly entering the residence with Sasuke in tow. I let him close and lock the door while I hurriedly told everyone to close the lights . We moved quickly, closing all the lights and staying low. Kiba was under the table, looking scared and worried, he looked at me in question but I couldn't tell him what was wrong. I didn't want us to get spotted. That's when I noticed something. We were the only house on the road. They would surely search the house if they weren't dumb!

I crawled over to Iruka who was crouching behind the couch with Kakashi and sasuke. Everyone was on high guard, maybe if they saw that nobody was here they would calmly leave without having a confrontation that wouldn't end well for both parties. The darkness was our cover but any sound from us would alert them of our presence. We stayed as quiet as ghost.

We waited in silence for them to passe, I shut my eyes in prayer that they wouldn't come here. And luckily they moved right passed us, their loud yelling becoming distant as they moved down the street. We all let out a sigh of relief and Kiba let out a nervous laugh.

" That was a close o-one!" he stuttered, a nervous smile plastered on his face as he scratched his cheek.

" Yea it was." Sasuke said shakily as he got up to check out the window, a precaution. He looked tired and rundown. He slid down the wall, sighing in relief. There was no trace of those bandits on the street. They were far from the city. I had expected all the bandits to fight their way into the city to scavenge and steal anything and everything they could find.

We all moved to the couches, seating ourselves comfortably so that the tension in our stressed muscles would leave. We kept the lights off but Iruka let a small candle so it wasn't completely obscure in the living room.

Kiba coughed in the I-want-your-attention manner.

"Well as you all may know some serious shit is going on in America or maybe in the world so If were going to stick together we have to get to know each other better." he stated, tucking his chin between his outstretched thumb and index to give him a cool, sophisticated look.

" Good Idea." Iruka boasted with his heavy accent but he could still speak a decent amount of English unlike Kakashi who chose to sleep when Kiba started his speech. Kiba grinned.

"I'll start."he stated putting on that cool, sophisticated look that actually made him look goofy.

" I was a successful business man slash playboy before all this. I had cash to blow and ladies hanging off me like laundry. I was admired by many and hated by others because I was so damn charming and smexy, all the ladies drooled as I walked by. Not only was I a business man slash playboy I was also a business man slash playboy slash the best friend the legendary batman. But that's a little secret between us alright?"

We all gave him equally blank looks, not believing one bit of his story. He put his hands up in defence from our stares.

" Alright, Alright, it's not entirely true. I am the best friend of batman though." he stated firmly.

We glared.

" Okay okay! It's not true at all. I'm am not the best friend of batman. The truth is I'm just a twenty year old who is successful at doing nothing, ever. I didn't even have a job. I was living with my parents, feeding off their money before I met you guys. The only thing I know is cars. They're my passion." he sulked, slumping his shoulders and leaning his forearms against his legs. We nodded accepting and understanding his story.

"I'll go next." I stated. They nodded, keeping a firm gaze on me. They all seemed eager to know my past.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a 20 years old drop out from New york..."

" Wait, the name Uzumaki rings a bell..." Sasuke said, interrupting me. He motioned me to continue as he thought about his statement.

"Well I work at a small gun shop not to far from here. My father is sick and he is alone now in New York with no one to help him. My mother... she was killed when I was younger." I trailed off, looking down as the memories hit me like a brick. It hurt me to talk about it. Even mentioning it hurt.

" You...You were the child of the woman who got stabbed to death in front of her son..." Sasuke said as he stared at me, his wide dark eyes full of intrigue but a hint of sadness. I looked at him in confusion.

"How do you know about that? You must have been a baby when that happened." I was about six years old when it happened and me and sasuke have a four years difference that means he must have been two years old when my mother had been killed.

Sasuke nodded.

"I was a toddler when it happened but my father followed the case closely and he loved to talk about it because he believed that the detectives didn't do a good job investigating the brutal crime. He loved to share the information he would find and one of the informations was that there was a small child present at the scene of the crime." He said pointedly, he seemed to enjoy talking about it, it made me wonder if he would be capable of finding the man who killed my mother. But I quickly found that it would be improbable. It was a long time ago after all.

" Wow princess, you sure seem passionate while speaking about that." Kiba stated, impressed with the boy's knowledge and pure passion on the subject. I almost forgot we were talking about my mother's case.

" Yea, it seems like it's something that really interested you." Iruka added his two cents to the subject, refusing to be forgotten. He was a quiet man after all*.

The boy smiled in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head as he blushed.

" Yea, Investigations are sorta my thing." Sasuke turned to me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for your loss though." he said, I shook my head signalling him that it was okay. I just hoped he wouldn't bathe me in pity and sympathy.

" I'll go next then." Iruka stated, getting up to properly face us for his story. He coughed to clear his throat.

"I was a teacher at a small elementary school in the next town, I'm thirty-four going on thirty-five and this man beside me is Kakashi Hatake, he immigrated from Japan not to long ago which would explain the fact that he knows little English." He explained as he motioned to the sleeping Kakashi, he quickly moved to sit next to the man's head, lightly lifting it up to place it on his clothed lap to then caress his silver-ish locks.

"Are you two lovers?" Kiba asked as he waggled his eyebrows perversely, sasuke shot him a look which he brushed off. He must have been quite the pervert I thought.

Iruka blushed bright red as he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

" You could say that."

We all looked at him with equal gazes on confusion, couldn't he just say it straight up...couldn't he just say that he was lovers with the man laying on his lap.

" Aren't you guys official lovers?" Sasuke asked as he looked slightly concerned. I raised my eyebrow as well and Kiba looked extremely intrigued. He looked at us nervously before looking down sadly at Kakashi.

" Well you see, Kakashi had a hard past in Japan. His father would ignore him and constantly treat him like a burden. When he got older things only got rougher. He got mixed up with a bad crowd, he had debts with the many loan sharks that were out to kill him. However one day, he was given the opportunity to flee, I never understood this part of his story but moreover he made it here to America. He was homeless for two months until I found him and decided to take him in. In the time we were here together he hit on me and I let him. We did many things, things that lovers would do." he recited the story as if he had been there the whole time.

We stared. Shocked at the story the man we had met. That was harsh and quite sad.

" That's really harsh, but may I ask a question?" Sasuke asked politely, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. The sensei nodded giving him the go ahead to ask his question.

" Well how did he manage to escape the loan sharks? I heard they were ruthless when it comes to money" he said pointedly, putting his index finger to his chin.

" Yea and when we met him he was in his own house but you said he lived with you." Kiba added.

Iruka smiled at their curiosity, he seemed pleased to see that children wanted to learn. Well a child and an immature adult. He moved his hand to lightly caress Kakashi's peaceful looking face.

" Well to answer Sasuke's question, I had sent the required amount to get the loan sharks off his back and for you're question Kiba I bought that house for him since he needed his alone time." He said politely. Kiba looked astonished.

" Are you loaded or something!?" he cried out in disbelief. Sasuke smiled softly and I groaned at his child like reaction. We are the same age but mentally he looked like a five year old to me.

" My parents are." he said simply, his loving smile towards Kakashi never fading.

"Oh..." We all trailed off. I guessed that his introduction was over so I turned to sasuke. He was the last to introduce himself, he gave me a smile before clapping his hands once to grab everyone's attention.

" My full name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sixteen and I was born here in America but my origins are Japanese. My parents are both very important people so I don't see them very often, but they try their best. My brother he...he... he went to a near by university but he's missing right now and so are my parents." He muttered the last sentence lowly, his bangs shading his eyes in the already dim lighting. We all nodded in understanding,

_'Being alone in this shit must be tough but now you have us so don't worry.'_ I thought as I let a little smile slip. Kiba grinned giving his thumbs up to sasuke. The latter grinned back, trying his best to cheer up regardless of the situation.

" Now we have to discuss what we are going to do from here on out." Kiba declared, starting a new topic. Sasuke raised his hand up, halting the subject.

" Wait shouldn't we know what were up against before we plan anything. I mean all we know is that they eat people and from Kakashi's reaction when you're bitten it's all over but there must be more to this or if we can't find that out just yet we might as well see what the gouvernment has to say." Sasuke said as he reached for the remote to the TV near us. He was absolutely right we couldn't just take on whatever is out there without knowing exactly what were going up against.

He turned on the TV, quickly putting the volume down before he switched to the news channel. A woman with a tailored female suit sat there with a serious face, behind her was the news cast usual background. The woman quickly adjusted her papers before looking up.

" **Good evening ladies and gentleman this is an emergency broadcast issued by the government. This is a minor crisis that is being controlled by the government*-**"

" Controlled!? Is this what they call controlled?! I almost got killed out there!" Kiba roared at no one in particular but he piped down when Iruka gave him a sympathetic look, calming him down but Kiba still shook from the memories of what must have been the most frightening moment of his life. The Uchiha moved to sit beside the man and soothingly rubbed his tense back.

" **Please stay inside while this issue is being sorted out. Please do not attempt any confrontation with them and please stay safe.**" The women said sincerely before the TV went black. I turned my head to see that Iruka had closed to TV. He smiled at me, his body trembled a bit and he looked flustered.

" L-Look it's getting better." He said but I could tell that he didn't believe it as much as I did. I sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Iruka you and I both know that's not true. They are lying to prevent chaos." I stated bitterly as I glared at nothing in particular. It pissed me off that they would give people such false hope.

Everyone looked down but not all hope was gone as long as we fought for our humanity then there would always be some sort of hope.

I stood up abruptly, stretching my arms over my head before yawning loudly.

" Well we should head to bed...Is the anywhere we could rest?" I asked, sensei got up and motioned us to follow him all the way upstairs and into the attic that was surprisingly clean and well kept. Iruka told us to wait there while he got three extra futons. He left them at the stairs and informed as that he would be keeping watch with Kakashi and that he would tell us if anything was happening. It took us a couple of minutes to set and get into the comfy futons.

I laid in the middle of my two companions. Kiba was facing me, snoring loudly already. He must have went through quite the ordeal before he met us, it's only natural that he'd be this tired.

" Naruto?" the dark headed teen called for me in a hushed voice, I looked his way but his back was facing me.

" Yes?" I answered, sleep almost hazing my exhausted my mind. I had also been through a lot and my leg still throbbed. I should get it checked out by Iruka tomorrow. He must know a little bit about leg injures since he has to deal with injured kids who hurt themselves falling over in the playground. However my injury seemed more serious then a simple scab but moreover.

" Your father... is he injured?" He stammered, never turning to face me.

"No he's sick, very sick." I replied as I recalled my father unable to leave the bed since the illness made him unbearably weak.

" Then it's okay..."

"huh?" I said in confusion, he turned to me, a smile on his face.

" We can get him before my brother." My eyed widened in shock and disbelief.

" Are you sure?!" I said a bit to loud, I really wanted to save my father. He was the only one I had left after all. Sasuke nodded, a big smile on his face. I gave him a small but genuine smile.

"Thank you." I whispered as I closed my eyes. Letting sleep take over me.

"Naruto?" Kiba whispered in his dazed, now awake state. I grumbled in response.

"Once upon a time-"

" Shut up Kiba."

* * *

(*)- Yes I made Iruka a quiet man in this fic.

(*)- I wrote that because if something was really happening we would be the last people to know, they would hide the truth to prevent chaos.

Wow that was a long chapter. Damn and Naruto and Sasuke didn't even get to finish the 21 questions! Stupid bandit ;_; Anyways I had this huge debate with myself trying to figure out if it was 20 or 21 questions so in the end I put 21 as you can see. Correct me if I'm wrong ya'll I love to hear everything you guys have to say :D And I'm really surprised how fast this was written I haven't uptaded this story since Christmas but I actually only started writing this story yesterday and It's about 4000 words. I'm sorry for the typos and sloppy chapter, like I said I'm scatter brained today and I still don't have a beta but I need to update so I'm like ugh. I'm starting school in a few days so updates will be rather slow. Sorry! And If you didn't noticed I made sasuke less submissive in this story so he won't rely on Naruto or anyone as much.

**OH YEAH, ID LIKE HELP TO FIND A STORY ITS A NARUSASU STORY WHERE NARUTO IS A FAMOUS FOOTBALL PLAYER AND SASUKE WANTED TO BE A SWIMER IN THE OLYMPICS BUT HIS FATHER DIED AND HE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF HIS MOTHER SO HE BECAME A SALARY MAN ANYWAYS NARUTO IS ALSO A HENTAI WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH SASUKE AND SASUKE SLOWLY FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIM TOO. SEND ME A PM OR WRITE THE TITLE IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU FIND IT PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Don't forget to feed the review dino! And enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6 Humility

**A/N: Okay so finding the story I'm looking for is killing me, I've looked everywhere! Anyways I know most of you don't read A/N but it's really important anyways I opened a poll for you guys to vote, the subject is Normal Sasuke and Normal Naruto VS OOC Sasuke and OOC Naruto. Please vote. Anyways I'd also like to point out that I've been doing a lot of research on zombies for this story so I could give you guys better descriptions and more of a visual , last chapter was more talking then anything, this chapter will be action packed. Ugh school starts tomorrow. A moment of silence for all those who have school. OH and I have something else to say, was anyone else pissed about the lastest chapter of Naruto? Because I was, I mean I wasn't expecting the great naruto creator to ship Naruto and Sasuke but COME ON! T.T A girl can dream. And where the hell is sasuke! Can't they make a chapter about him already! It's frustrating. Ugh anyways on with the story.**

**Shout-out to random person: **Thanks you for supporting my story and reviewing it makes me really happy! Hope you like this chapter and Thank you so much.

**Shout-out to RosesOfViolet: **Haha I forgot to give you your shout-out for my other chapter but thank you very much and I hope you like how the story has been moving so far.

Summary: You know where it is you sassy readers.

**Warnings: Blood, zombies, tension XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Humanity.**

**"True humility is not thinking less of yourself, it is think of yourself less." - CB Lewis.**

" You guys be careful alright?" Iruka said worried, he stood in front of us with Kakashi near him. He had a concerned expression on his face. I nodded my head speaking for the group since Sasuke and Kiba were asleep in the car that Kakashi had agreed to borrow to us for our trip. He also borrowed us a gun he kept at Iruka-sensei's house so in the end we had one and he had one.

Iruka sighed, " I wish I could come with you guys but I need to check on the children, I haven't received any calls yet." He said worriedly, I could tell that he was afraid that the children had gotten hurt, he was truly an admirable sensei.

" Don't worry Iruka, it's your job as a teacher, I completely understand." I said sincerely as I moved around the car to reach the driver's side. I opened the car door to seat myself inside the vehicle but I was stopped by Iruka once more.

" You guys take care of each other okay?" he said while he looked at the two sleeping in the car. " We will. Goodbye Iruka, Kakashi." I gave my final regards then I entered the car. I watched them wave goodbye as I started the car and pulled out of the drive way. I wished them and the children safety. We would return someday but now is not the time to reminisce. I drove quickly on the deserted road towards new york. My home, well more like apartment was on the edge of the city, far from town square. Normally it would be easy to reach my apartment however we were in constant danger now, we didn't know what would await us in New york city. I hoped and prayed we wouldn't encounter does monster but my prayers were soon crushed as we drove further and further towards New york yet not close yet.

Wrecked and abandoned cars, some even flaming, were scattered along the road. It seemed as if whoever had left the car had left in a hurry. I slowed the car down so I wouldn't bump into any cars. One of the cars had blood on the window but not from the outside. I looked away quickly as I saw a dead, squirming figure staring straight into my eyes, it's dead, rolled back, bloody eyes hungry as he tried to fight off the seat belt he was attached too.

"Hey... man... where are we?" I heard Kiba say, I jumped in my seat. My heart pounding in my chest , in front of us, maybe a couple of meters from the car was a little girl. Her head was drooped down, he wet hair falling in her face. She held to her bloody chest, a doll, a doll drenched in red blood. Her left arm had a chunk missing from it, the wound looked fresh but was came out of it was rotten blood, drenched veins and torn muscle, or what looked like rotten blood, drenched veins and torn muscle. She looked up, her chubby faces dirty with dry blood and dirt. Her dead eyes that filled with ooze stared straight at us, she snarled . It didn't look fighting on a little girl but I knew she was dead already.

" What's wrong?" I heard sasuke say as he peeked from his seat, he saw the little girl and gasped. I couldn't see his expression, my gaze was locked on that little girl's. So cruel. This was too cruel. That girl must have been with her parents before she died. She must have been shaken out of her blissful sleep by her alarmed parents, then dragged into the car hurriedly. She must have seen all the people around her panic and scream. She must have seen those things attack and ambush the people. She must have see the dead take her parents and eat them, turning them into one of the undead. She must have heard their screams. She must have heard them tell her to run away will they were being torn to shreds. She must have cried silently as she backed away. She must have seen the zombies approach her, their dead scary eyes staring into hers. She must have screamed and cried as one of them took a vicious bite out of her arm.

" She's dead." I stated grimly, everything was dark to me now. This world. Everything. I made me lose some hope. How dare they? If you take away the children of the future, how will we move forward?

" Unlock the doors." Sasuke stated bluntly, snapping me out of my initial shock only to put me into an ultimate state of shock. I knew the kid was unique but this was crazy.

" Are you insane!?" I snapped at him, my voice booming in the car. The girl slowly approached us, her steps staggering and slow. Kiba was shell-shocked while Sasuke glared at me, his eyes fierce.

"I'm not! I won't let her stay restless. I will put her to peace!" He retorted and he shook the door handle, desperate to get out. I growled and reached back pulling him away but he slapped my hand away only to begin kicking the door.

" You'll get us all killed!" I shouted in fury and complete frustration. I was starting to doubt the function of our little group. He finally came to his senses but not the way I wanted him too. He pushed the unlock button for his door and took the gun that was in between Kiba and himself. Sasuke pushed the door open but didn't leave just yet. The girl was a good distance from the car but she was approaching on her injured legs.

" Then leave me behind." he said as he moved to hold the gun the opposite side. We stared at him with disbelief, I reached to stop him but was pulled back from y seat.

" Why?" I heard Kiba whisper dreadfully. Sasuke's eyes softened, he smiled brightly despite the situation.

" There is still a shred of humanity left. I won't let this girl's body roam this earth in agony, I will put her to rest." He didn't give himself time to reply, he pushed himself out of vehicle.

I watched with wide eyes as the boy who found me in the attic approached the undead child. I felt ashamed. I felt ashamed that I was going to leave that child behind.

I unbuckled my seat belt, coming out of the car. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know what I wanted. I just had to face the girl properly, what used to be her didn't deserve to be feared. She didn't deserve what happened to her. None of those things did. I watched in silence as Sasuke lifted the end of the gun over his head, the little girl growled fiercely. It didn't fit a child. She started to move quicker, her legs dragging.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, addressing the girl that took no mind to him she simple started running towards him. When she was close enough, he shut his eyes. I was about to cry out but my mouth closed when I saw him bring the back of the gun down. Sticking her over the head, she fell to the floor like a rag doll, letting out a roar as she hit the floor. Sasuke brought the gun up once more, before hitting her over the head rapidly until ooze and brain matter flowed from her head. She stopped squirming. She was not completely gone. No more pain.

He dropped the gun limply, it clattered on the floor. The boy stayed silent for a couple of minutes before bending down to lift the limp girl up in his arms. He moved quickly, setting her on the edge of the road, where there was lush grass. Kiba and I watched as he gathered flowers from the ground to sprinkle on the girl's lifeless body.

I motioned for Kiba to come out of the car, when he was out he and I moved to stand behind sasuke. We did all we could do. We prayed for her. Prayed for her parents.

When we entered the car, everything was silent. Kiba didn't wipe out a stupid remark and sasuke didn't point anything out. We simply sat there in the vehicle. I didn't even start it yet.

" We've seen all we've had to see." I stated bluntly, Kiba groaned in approval.

" Much more then we had to." He added bitterly, he was as bitter as all of us. It was hard to accept the fact that only a few days ago things were normal. People who thought their life was boring and worthless would think twice about it now. Everything just made no fucking sense. The blood, the dead coming back, the fear and anxiousness were unbearable. I could feel myself shaking. I felt light headed.

"New york is home to around 8 million people..." Sasuke trailed off, his voice low and the life that would radiate in his eyes was dim. Had he lost hope or did he ever have hope?

" How many of them are alive? And how many of them are one of them?" Kiba questioned to no one in particular. I looked down, the odds were probably low for the alive ones seeing all the wrecked cars and the news reports, the ones who believed must have stayed inside, maybe they got attacked or maybe they are still fighting. Still fighting the threat. Still fighting like we should be doing.

" We can't give up before we even started." I stated, determined that everything would bee alright. I felt my heart continue to beat loudly in my chest, in thirty minutes we would reach New york, the outskirts were bad so the inside of New York would be a catastrophe.

We continued our way through the road, I drove as fast as I could, keeping my eye out for any sign of life or well dead. We would pass by many of the creatures, they would turn their dead eyes to our roaring vehicle, and from what I could see they attempted to catch up to our vehicle.

" Hey I just noticed something." Kiba started as he looked out the window at the many black oozing zombies along the road. We had nothing to fear in this car, well as long as it was pumped with gas and working, it wasn't permanent. " Some of them are faster then others."

I heard sasuke let out a noise as if he had just figured something out. I kept my eyes on the road but my ears on the soon to be on-going conversation in the car.

" Well this is only speculation but I assumed that if you're a fast runner as a human when you're turned into one of them you are still classified as a fast runner. You see, I put a lot of thought into this the other night, being one of them gives you no special features physically, I'm not sure about mentally. They seem more primal then human though." He explained with a smile on his face, he really enjoyed talking about things he understood . I was happy though, his mind was distracted. I didn't want him to think of the tragedy we just experienced.

" What you're saying makes perfect sense sasuke but what do you have to say about them biting people." I enquired, as I recalled sasuke telling me about seeing someone getting bitten and 'turned' by those awful, disgusting things. Sasuke hummed for a second, I heard him shift in his seat. I looked in the rear view mirror to get a better look at him. He had a serious, thoughtful face, his arms and legs crossed. He was looking out the window concentrating on nothing in particular.

" Well, I'm sorry but the only thing I could think of was that the person who is bitten dies originally then reanimated, well of course I have nothing to really prove this, it is just a theory after all. When you die, our brain dies right?" He questioned us even though I knew he knew the answer, he was a pretty amazing kid in my opinion. Kiba and I nodded, he smile turning to look at us, his gaze switching between us. I couldn't look at him for very long since I had to keep my eyes on the road.

" Right. The brain cannot be brought back, once the brain stops the body is no longer able to function. Whatever caused this had to attack a specific part of the brain, the part that holds all the senses. Since brain cells are originally unable to be recovered, this thing must have been capable to only revive that part of the brain when the person dies. Which explains the primal behaviour." He said pointedly, motioning the head where all the information was contained in.

" So that means those things only have their primal uhh primal behaviour." Kiba stammered out, his eyes wide and fascinated. The boy gave a sound of affirmation.

" That's all I could think off. I still have no idea how this all started or if those things hold any recollection or memories of the past."

" You make me feel stupid princess." Kiba grunted, folding his arms over his chest as he pouted at the kid's smartness. It must be tough to have a sixteen year old be more brilliant then him oh wait he was more brilliant then me too. This kid had an immense passion for figuring things out.

"No no. It's nothing like that, we all have our different strong points. I have no idea about cars, but you're the expert. You're smarter then me in that." Sasuke said happily, as if to boost Kiba's confidence. He wasn't arrogant, another trait the kid had.

" Well I wouldn't call myself the expert... but if you say so!" He stated proudly, puffing up his chest in pride.

I noticed a couple of figures in the middle of the road, they were blocking the road and as we drove closer I noticed that it was a bunch of the undead. They stood there, swaying around, wandering aimlessly but they turned their dirty head at the sound of the car. They dripped with ooze and some had blood in the corner of their mouth. I saw a few open their mouth to let out what I would guess was a roar. Some had mangled limbs and some were missing limbs, dripping with matter and veins hanging out of the infected wound.

They were standing between us and the entrance of the Big Apple. We couldn't come out of the car to affront them, there was to many. We had to find a way to get past them without crashing our car. That's when I remembered. When you are about to have a no-way-out collision with a deer, to prevent your death you must speed up. Speeding up will give the animal more air and the damage to the car will be reduced. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal, the car speeding towards the now fully attentive things.

" Here we go!" I shouted as the car came into collision with the undead bodies. Blood and matter splashed onto the window as bodies hit the hood of the car to fall limply behind it. My two other companions squeaked at the sudden collision. I looked in the rear view mirror to see the bodies that I had hit were all mangled but were still getting up. Sasuke noticed this too.

" They don't react to pain." he breathed out. Kiba nodded, his eyes wide and frightened.

" That normally would have killed somebody." he remarked, frightened to the bone. I was frightened as well but I had my dad on my mind, these things didn't go down easy and my dad was immobile, he would never be able to defend himself.

" Don't worry dad I'm coming." I whispered under my breath as I drove faster. Soon we would enter the chaos called New York city!

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**Here's another chapter. Anyways I just wanted to tell you guys a bit more about the next few chapters. The next few chapters will be part of the Minato search and rescue arc, I estimated about 3 to 4 chapters, I believe it could be shorter. This was just the first chapter of the search and rescue arc. The chapters before this were the Beginning arc. I still don't know how much chapters this whole story together will have , I'll know later. Anyways I'm still looking for a Beta for this type of story since these kinds of things are not easy to write and I know there hasn't been much action in the last two chapters because there was a lot that had to be reviled so I put a few zombie scenes but nothing big, there is worse to come! We'll be also meeting a few new characters in the next chapter and I figured out an updating schedule, so it will be a new chapter every Friday.**

**FEED THE REVIEW BUNNY! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7 Fear

**A\N Hey lovelies! So like I said before if you didn't read the closing of the previous chapter I made my due date for each chapter on Friday, just a little reminder of that. And I have a POLL OPEN for people who are interested, it's Normal Naruto and Normal Sasuke vs OOC Naruto and OOC Sasuke so if your interested check it out. I'll also be changing the summary for this story since I don't think it's gripping enough, I checked my traffic stats for this story and it isn't where I'd like it to be. I write for fun but I also write for my readers. Id also like to announce that the update for the last week of this month will be late due to the fact that I have midterms ;_; Sadly. Anyways I started a community, I'll write the link in the closing of this chapter so check it out and if you want to become a staff member then PM me and I'll add you :)**

Summary: You know where to find it you confused fishes ;)

Warnings for chapter: Zombies, fighting, blood, gore, home wreckers, name calling, swearing, the works!

Chapter 7: Fear.

**"A man who has been in danger, When he comes out of it forgets his fears, And sometimes he forgets his promises." - Euripides -Iphigenia in Tauris(414-12 BC****)**

-xxxxxx-

" How dare that stupid man run off without giving me my fucking money. I don't give a fucking shit if the dead are walking I want my fucking money by tomorrow!" A loud,brash voice shouted angrily as the hard fist connected with the wall. The man was angry,the man was so furious the dead would be afraid. Never would he make deals with punks again.

" S-Sir, I'm sorry h-he got away, those things blocked our way. We had no means to fight them." A brave woman,courageous enough to speak to the man in his moment of immense fury,said in a trembling but firm voice. The other occupants of the room turn to look at the young man, they all held nervous stares.

" I don't give a shit! You better fucking find that little piece of shit before I send you to play with the dead!" The man roared,his face red and his fist trembling. He wanted his money,and what he wanted he would get. The poor woman gulped loudly,her body trembling in fear. This man was a powerful man that was not to be messed with.

" B-but s-sir..." She tested the waters,but he casted her another fierce glare, shrinking her bravery down to size.

" I will say this one more time,and this will be the last time. You will bring me Kiba Inuzaka or you will be killed and so will the other Yamanakas. Got it?"

" Yes sir."She replied,Danzo really wasn't a patient man.

* * *

" This is terrible." Kiba groaned out as he held his stomach,he was an expert with cars but sitting in the back seat took a toll on his stomach,nauseous slowly creeping in.

"Yeah..." Sasuke drawled out,referring to New York city,the streets were empty and abandoned. It was strange for it to be so quiet in The Big Apple. Garbage thrown over,papers littering the floor. Smoke from burning cars fluttered into the air. It looked as if things went to shit in the a span of a day. I grew more and more worried for my father. The first street was hell,Imagine the rest of the city.

Sasuke looked around for any signs of danger before he rolled down the window,a light breeze entering the stuffy car. It was hot but we had been to afraid to roll down the windows and air conditioning was out of the question since it wasted precious gasoline that we needed. My eyes landed on a a car parked at the door of an old apartment building,the trunk was open and so were the doors.

I parked behind to the car,rolling down my window to get a better look. Suddenly the apartment building's old doors opened to reveal a frantic looking man followed by a scared woman and two small children. They all looked scared and anxious. The man carried luggages,throwing them into the car while he yelled,at what we assumed was his family,to get into the car. I stuck my head of the car,cautiously analyzing my surroundings. The coast was clear.

" Hey, you over there! We are looking for somebody. Do you know if he might be here?" I said lowly since we weren't that far from their vehicle. The man's head snapped in my direction,his eyes bewildered and afraid. He shot me a glare.

" L-leave us-s al-alone!" The man roared out,violently slamming the trunk before entering his car,slamming the door. I frowned,something was off with the man. I tried to recall his body language and his form. Wait, his arm was bandaged! He must have been bitten! He was gonna kill his whole family without even realizing it! The man was pale and sweaty, his limbs were shaking,it looked as if his eyes were losing color and his voice was stuttered and trembling. Was this how they become? I was about to get out of the vehicle to stop him but I was to late. Before I could even blink, he slammed the gas pedal in reverse, sending his car in our direction. The bumper* collided with the front of the car. I braced myself at the impact, the sound of metal against metal made me cringe. His back wheel earned leverage and rolled onto the hood. I gasped, The wheel only inches from killing me. Luckily he moved forward storming off but not before sending us a nervous look. He must have been so nervous that he put the car in reverse.

I looked back in the back seats, Kiba had his body wrapped around sasuke while sasuke had his head down against the others chest, his eyes shut tightly and hands over his ears in fear. The brown haired man looked at me bewildered, his eyes frantic.

" What the fuck!?" He cried out in a panic, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My heart was beating terribly fast, I hoped I wouldn't have a panic attack. I leaned toward the steering wheel to carefully inspect the hood* of the car. The hood was letting out smoke and it was completely crushed. I turned to keys to start the car but it let out a strange sound and refused to start. I growled, slamming my palm against the steering wheel.

" Fuck. It's totalled." I groaned out, Kiba moved himself over the gears so he could sit in the passenger seat. Leaving sasuke in the back seat to recover from the shock but he soon sighed in relief.

" You're right there's no way I can fix this! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck!" the man next to me repeated as he clutched his brown hair. He ordered me to try to start the car but the car only made the weird sound before turning off.

"Come on, Come on!" Kiba encouraged, his voice laced with frustration and fear. I heard faint groaning from behind us, I grit my teeth praying that the car would start.

"This isn't starting you idiot! We have to go!" I shouted in frustration, I wanted to pull out my hear, the groaning was getting louder but Kiba urged on.

"It will start, start the ignition again!" He retorted with fury in his voice, his pupils were dilated and his eyes were red, he was frantic and afraid and so was I.

"NO!" We heard sasuke's normally soft voice let out a blood curling cry. I snapped my head toward him and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. A bloody zombie had half of his body into the car by sasuke's window. His fingers, drenched in human blood gripped the boy's pale forearms in a painful looking grip. He was snapping his yellow stained teeth at sasuke, bits of black matter flying out of his darkened mouth. The undead's eyes were pale and rolled back into his head. I froze.

" Let me go!" Sasuke cried out again, tears rolling down his pink cheeks as he tried to kick the thing off him but to no avail the thing had a grip of steel.

" Naruto! Kiba!" He cried in desperation as the thing got closer, he was shaking and his tears were uncontrollable. I snapped out of it at the call of my name. I reached for the gun that I put in the front seat after we put the girl to rest and I aimed it at the undead. I carefully aimed as sasuke struggled.

" Close your eyes and mouth!" I roared, he followed my command quickly, shutting his eyes and mouth and I took the shot. The recoil sending me back a bit but not enough to throw me back. The zombie was thrown to the side at the force of the impact to his side, he let go of sasuke who scrambled to the front seats to sit with Kiba. Kiba held him close and I felt a twinge. He was sobbing.

I turned as I heard the thing groan loudly, slowly getting up but I didn't get him a chance to attack sasuke or any of us again. I wouldn't let them hurt him. I wouldn't let them hurt my father nor Kiba. I would **never** lose **anyone** again.

" Goodnight." I whispered as I shot my last shot, the bullet successfully hitting him in the head. He would never walk this earth as one of them again I thought in triumph. I didn't bask in the glory for much longer as I noticed we had attracted quiet the amount of undead.

" Were going to enter that building over there as quietly as we can." I ordered as I pointed towards the building the family had just come out of. Kiba's troubled and pale eyes feel on me, his was trembling and pale. Sasuke held him for dear life, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Dammit.

I tucked the gun under my arm, nodding at Kiba to follow me out of the car and he did with shaky legs, sasuke securely in his arms. Another twinge in my heart. We made our way to the building quietly, the zombies roamed around uncaring, some turning to follow us but we entered and closed the door quickly behind us. I turn to look around but I was soon shocked to see that our only way into the hallway was blocked by a mountain of furniture.

A fucking barricade.

Understandable but unlucky for us.

"It's all o-over m-me." I heard sasuke shudder, I turned to see him staring down at his blood covered body, the blood must have sprayed on him when I shot the thing. He had stopped crying but he look traumatized. Another twinge in my heart. Kiba put him down. The man moved to sink down against the wall, his face pale and sickly looking.

I quickly gathered sasuke in my arms, pulling him tightly against me. I didn't know what came over me but we both were in desperate need of human contact. I needed him in my arms. I felt him whined his arms around my back to grip my shirt. I tightened my grip even more, crushing him to my body almost painfully just for him to feel that he was okay.

"Sasuke..." I grunted in relief, he was safe. The thing didn't have him in it's clutches anymore. He was safe. Sasuke was shaking, he wasn't crying but his eyes were wide with shock and immense fear.

I rubbed his back soothingly. I was trembling as well. I was afraid, terribly afraid but in front of me was a teen, a teen a hundred times more afraid then me.

" It will be okay." I stated in a whisper, a lie. Would things ever be okay? I was starting to lose hope. Maybe nothing would ever be okay. So many unanswered questions. Too many.

I moved him out of my embrace to set him beside Kiba who looked terrible. He looked sick, his face was paler and he was sweating.

" Hey idiot are you alright?" I called out to him, but instead of retorting he looked at me with a dazed expression.

"I'm-" Then he puked all over the floor. He collapsed on the ground. The boy came out of my embrace to pull Kiba off the floor and into his chest. He lightly shook the man in his arms. I crouched down next to them to put a seemingly comforting hand on the brunettes tanned shoulder, he was cold and damp.

Sasuke looked up at me from his lower position on the ground, he sat on his knees to gently put the man's pale head on his lap. He was panting and I was getting worried. Sasuke's gaze was full of concern and dread.

"Naruto... what are we going to do?" He whispered in a pained voice. He moved his pale palm to caress Kiba's now damp locks. I swore under my breath things couldn't just go our way.

" Who's there?!" I heard a baritone voice call from the other side of the barricade made of furniture. I rushed toward the makeshift wall that blocked us from the person the other side in relief.

"We need help! One of us is sick and needs assistance." I yelled back, hoping that he would have the kindness to help survivors in desperate need.

"**No.**" the voice said sternly. My eyes widened and my vision turned fuzzy in shock. No? What the fuck? I thought in dread. Did he kick out that family too? Did he refuse to help them.

"Please we need help!" Sasuke cried out from his spot on the floor, I looked back to see Kiba panting harder and harder, his cheeks turning red. A fever and a bad one at that.

" Were only three people!" I added hoping that the man would understand! He had to understand! We couldn't leave with Kiba like this.

"We aren't taking any one else!" another voice said this time it sounded like a aged woman, gentle and soft but was full of fear. I wondered how many people were hidden in there. I knew a few since this is a fair sized building enough to house a good amount of people. So why the fuck couldn't they take all of us!?

"Just take the sick one and the kid, you don't have to take me." I finally stated, looking down to the dirty floor beneath me. I heard whispering from the other side, they were discussing it. I prayed that they would accept this was the last resort. I wouldn't let Kiba wander around in this danger while he's incapable of movement.

"Okay. We accept the child and the sick one. I'll send someone over to get the sick one." The baritone voice said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"No!" I turned to look a sasuke who voiced his disapproval, he was feverishly shaking his head.

"Sasuke..." I started quietly but he refused to listen.

" No! We stay together!" He stated firmly, his voice loud and trembling. He was angry, I could tell. His usual kind eyes were burning with disapproval and anger but it wasn't directed at me. It was directed behind me.

I turned my head quickly, almost getting whiplash. A man maybe in his late twenties stood behind, he was pale and had dark hair like sasuke, his eyes dark. He had a fake smile plastered on his lips. He was dressed in worker clothes, giving me the information that he must have been a construction man.

" Hello. I'm here to take the sick one." he said in fake cheery voice. I glared at him, he was mocking us with his fake kindness.

" What's your name?" I said trying to stay as polite as I could, I didn't want him to refuse the previously arranged deal. He shot me another fake smile.

"Sai, now I'll be taking the sick." He said as he moved past me towards sasuke and Kiba. He threw Kiba over his shoulder like a sac of cement. He turned to look at sasuke, giving him a smirk.

" I can take you too..." He trailed off, his voice barely hid it's seductiveness. I growled, I was boiling with anger, dammit. The boy gave him a look of disgust, turning his head away.

"No thank you." he said coldly. Sai shrugged his shoulder before moving to claim the wall with minor difficulty since he had the sick Kiba in his arms. When the man was over the barricade sasuke turned to me, his eyes desperate and concerned.

" Sasuke..." I tried again, but he cut me off by throwing himself in my arms. I sighed heavily, racking a hand through my now dirty blond hair.

"I need to find my father." I stated in the blue, this would give me the opportunity to go alone because if it wasn't for the circumstances, Kiba and sasuke would surely want to come. I couldn't take the risk of them getting hurt.

" I know, I know!" he shouted, grasping onto the fabric of my shirt. We stayed like that for a moment before he reluctantly let go of my shirt. He looked at me with stern yet fearful eyes.

" I'll wait for you... So you have to come back."

"Sasuke... please listen to me." I said quietly.

"No! Promise me you'll come back." He stated angrily, he glared up at me, his eyes fierce and cold. It shocked me immensely. I sighed again, there was no turning away from this. I wanted to come back too but promising something that was only a 50/50 chance was terrible , I couldn't bear to imagine his disappointed face if I didn't come back but I had to go. I had to think positive.

"I promise."

He smiled happily, before nodding.

I watched as he made his way up the barricade and soon he was gone from my sight. Hopefully not gone from my sight forever. No I promised, I would return here with my father and take all of us somewhere safer. Somewhere where does things won't be.

Now to find my father.

* * *

End Chapter!

OHHHHH! Kiba's sick! I'm exactly like him, I get sick at the worst possible time and has some problems with Danzo!

(*): I'm not sure if it's called a bumper or something else I just figured it was a bumper with my limited car knowledge.

(*) Yea for the hood either I think it's the hood really not sure. Correct me if I'm wrong ._.

(*) Walkers. I heard someone call zombies that on the walking dead so I decided to use it since I was tired of saying undead and zombie.

everyone was pretty sensitive in this chapter. I tried to make it as realistic as possible without killing everyone. Sasuke tried to kick the zombie off but the thing had a tight grip. I read on the zombie guide ( a great book) That once a zombie get's a hold of you it's hard to get them off. And note that Naruto shot the zombie in the ribs first. Anyways I finished this early ( Wednesday to be exact) So the next chapter might come out earlier then Friday but I think I'll stick to the schedule. I've also been thinking of ways to explain how the infection started. Oh I also wanted to know if you guys have any other way to call zombies And don't worry sasuke will harden in the future but for now he will hang on to Naruto well you'll see in the next chapter! Oh yea check on my page to see my new community! PM me if you want to become a staff member ^_^ So this was expose to come out early but I wasn't happy with the ending so I changed it, I am still not happy though.

**So REVIEW YA'LL I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK**!


	8. Chapter 8 Governor

Okay you guys so I'm going to continue updating Finding Love for you guys as well as this one so I'm still going to keep the schedule for this story but I have to figure something out for Finding Love so I don't keep you guys hanging :) Okay so ugh school is such a pain and my cousin just arrived from Brazil so I'm busting my ass to please you guys here ^.^' But I do this for my self because I have a huge love for zombies and an incredible fear for them so It's really fun to write this story. I mean Finding Love has the most reviews but this is the funnest story I have written so far. I mean I've watched tons of zombie movies and I loved them all well except for the ones where Zombies have like superhuman powers ._. I mean no... just no. I was reading the reviews and I just wanted to clarify is anyone was confused that **THEY ARE IN AMERICA! **Just wanted to clear the air ^.^' And I'm still looking for a good beta that is good with fics like these so maybe when I finish it will be beta'd or well I don't know yet.

**Shout out to sunflora263**: I'd love your tips on Zombies, I love zombies but I'm no pro so your tips would be very appreciated ^.^' So any thing you got on Zombies please don't refrain from sharing it with me :D I'd really appreciate it :3

Summary: Changed! You know where to find it babes ;)

Warnings: Drugs, crazy people, zombies, blood and yea all that shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all okay so calm down.

* * *

Chapter 8: The governor

Sasuke's pov:

I walked behind this so called sai as he carried Kiba over his shoulder. I kept on turning my head to look behind me, hoping that Naruto would appear but he didn't. My steps were hesitant, a bad feeling settled into my gut. This place was weird. People of all ages filled the many rooms, each with equal looks of fear and despair. All of them seemed to tremble as we walked by. I saw something I hoped I would never see in my life; Misery. I saw misery in all of them.

I climbed the creaking steps, you would think that they would put the makeshift infirmary on a lower level but it was on the upper floors which made me suspicious. Wouldn't it be hard to carry the sick all the way up those stairs that creaked and shook with each step. The building was old and the stairs looked as if it was falling apart.

Turning corners and corners, it was almost like a labyrinth. We finally stopped at an old, dusty wood door. Sai put Kiba to the ground before opening the metal handle, revealing to us the room.

Inside was an old, deflated and used mattress plopped on the dirty floor infested with ants and other crawlers. Near the bed as a dusty nightstand, on top of it was a broken digital clock that read 00:00 and a flashlight that wasn't dusty compared to the other things, meaning that it had been recently placed in the room. I continued to look around as Kiba was roughly placed on the bed. This place was giving me the creeps.

" Anything else you need?" The baritone voice belonging to sai asked, I nodded.

"Yes, could you direct me to a bathroom please?" I requested taking a step back as I felt his presence too close to mine. He shot me a seemingly fake smile before he pointed below.

"It's doing the steps, the first door to your right." He instructed, his low tone of voice made me shiver. It was so deep compared to Kiba's or Naruto's. I bowed in thanks and he nodded, exiting the room. His hand reached the door but before he could close it he said,

"Don't you go off wandering." the order was spoken through the crack of the door and then he was gone. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. This place gave me the creeps and so did he.

I moved to sit next to Kiba who was laying down on the mattress, he was panting and sweating, his body terribly hot. I had to get him some water from somewhere. I am sure the bathroom would have a cloth I could use and the sink could provide me with water. I patted Kiba on the chest lightly.

" I'll be back in a bit okay? I'm just going to get some water." I whispered but received no answer. I took one more look back at him, worry clouding my mind, it was bad. Kiba is sick and Naruto is gone. I'm the only one left to support our group so I have to do my best to keep Kiba safe and in good health while Naruto is away. He will come back. He will. I thought as I exited the hallway and into the staircase. The stairs creaked unbearably under my feet. The hopes of sneaking Naruto and his father in when they come will be quiet the task. I turned the right, opening the door on the first door to the right. The bathroom was dirty but I expected it the toilet looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years, mold was growing on the side of the toilet bowl. I pinched my nose at the horrid stench.

I looked around for a towel but there wasn't any. The bathroom had no towels nor buckets so I wouldn't have to make a billion trips downstairs to add more water to the towel but that won't matter if I don't have a towel.

I walked out of the bathroom in search for someone who could direct me to the supplies I needed. I walked, passing rooms and rooms filled with people who simply ignored me, turning the other way but I didn't miss the look of fear. It was all suspicious to me, I mean I was scared too with those things out there, who wouldn't be scared? But to the extent of not talking to me? That was suspicious.

I moved quickly, until I came across an open door, a noise catching my attention. It was a sweet elderly voice, not the same as the other one who talked to us over the barricade, this voice was shaking and terrified with a tone of sweetness. The voice said;

"It's never-ever going to be okay, never-ever-ever-ever-ever." I shivered a bit a the creeping sing-song like tone she used to say it over and over again. I cautiously leaned to peak into the room, inside an elderly woman sat on a rocking chair. She held herself as she rocked* on the rocking chair.

" It's never-ever going to be okay, never-ever-ever-ever-ever." she sang in a chant. She suddenly turned her head quickly in my direction, I had to take a step back in shock. Her wide, wide blue eyes stared straight into my eyes, her mouth was graced with a crazy looking smile.

"Come here my child-Come here my child. Mommy won't hurt you-Mommy won't hurt you." she chirped out, rocking more violently. Tears gathered in her eyes but her expression stayed the same. I backed up into the wall, my eyes wide and scared, my heart in the pit on my stomach.

" I won't let them hurt you my child- Mommy won't let the monsters hurt you my child." She cried out reaching for me but I ran. I was afraid, at times like this I needed my two companions. I ran as fast as I could until I smacked face first into a frail body much shorter then mine. We both fell to the ground, my head smacked against the floor so painfully that my vision blurred and I felt bile rise up my throat.

When I finally sobered up to be conscious of the world around me, I heard a faint groan. I sat up with difficulty, my head was throbbing from the impact and my vision was swimming. A boy laid sprawled on the ground, tears in his eyes. I quickly picked I'm up to see if he had injured his head in any way.

"Are you okay!?" I cried out as I rubbed the back of his spiky brown haired head in search for blood but luckily none was found.

"I-I'm o-okay." Came the shaky voice that made me sigh in relief, he was alright. That was the last time I run blindly.

We sat there in silence for a minute, he was still in my arms but he was now staring up at me with him terror filled eyes.

"Were you running because you saw the woman?" the child asked suddenly, cutting the silence. I froze remembering the lady, I wonder what had turned that poor woman like that. Something bad enough to make her crazy.

"...Yes I was, but you shouldn't be out in the hallway alone. Let me take you back to your parents." I said as I lifted us both off of the floor, he was a young boy, he looked around eight years old so he was pretty light weight.

"The men brought my parents to the basement." the child said with a frown on his face. I cocked a dark eyebrow at his expression.

"The men?" I asked as I walked in the directions he pointed, I was assuming that he was pointing towards the basement. The floor creaked and squeaked under my feet at the extra pressure of the kid in my arms.

" The men that bring people to the basement when they do something bad." he said, and I instantly felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. I hesitated to turn around but the kids worried face as his parents were mentioned was enough to keep me going.

" What do you mean they take people to the basement when they do something bad?" I whispered, I knew my voice was wavering and it was shaky. I wished Kiba and Naruto were here.

"That's why everyone is so afraid! They keep the monsters downstairs and when someone does something bad, they are put into an arena to fight the monsters without weapons." he said in his naturally childish voice that expressed fear and incertitude. Tears gathered in his tear ducts, filling them to the brim. A couple of tear slid down his chubby cheeks.

"And now mommy and daddy are going to have to fight the monsters!" he cried, crumbling on the floor. The poor child I thought as I knelled down in front of him like naruto had done to me when I was crying back in the attic. So much had happened since that day.

" Who would put such a horrid rule!? That's despicable."I said bitterly but I tried not to show it so I wouldn't scare the crying child even more then he already was.

"You use complicated words but one person decides these things." The boy chocked out between sobs. I rubbed his back soothingly, trying my best to comfort him.

"W-who?" I said lowly, the uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach causing me to feel nauseous. He looked up at me with big black eyes filled with tears of terror.

"The one who runs this place" He whispered, his voice laced with fear and dread.

"Children speak to much, especially you Konohamaru." I heard a dark voice behind me before everything went dark, my vision swirling. I was gone.

-xxxx-

I awoke to the sound of droplets of water dripping onto a hard surface. My head was throbbing and the tips of my toes and fingers were freezing from the cold damp room I was in. I looked around, my vision fuzzy and I could only see blurs for a moment.

When my vision finally settled and my head stopped spinning I was able to make up the form of a tall man. It was Sai, his strong backside was facing me. He was leaning towards some window, viewing something.

I craned my neck to see what he was looking at but I let out a groan at the pain the action caused my head. He turned towards me at the sound, he gave me a soft smile, moving towards me. My heart beat quickened considerably.

" I see you're awake." He stated, he moved to rest a hand on my cheek but I tried to swat it away. Keyword tried. I struggled, realizing that my hands were tied behind me back by rough ropes and so were my ankles. I moved my head to the side, ignoring the throb it caused, it didn't want his cold hands on me.

" Hn, I see. So you know about this place?" He said with a sly smirk on his lip.

"Yes I know all about this sick place! I know how they bring people down here when they do something bad to fight those terrible monster! You don't have to work for them, please just untie me and we'll escape with Kiba to get help!" I cried out my rant, we needed to leave this place, we needed to find help for these people.

"But what do you mean my dear?" he said in a creepy voice that made me shiver in a bad way.

"Someone has been taking people here to fight those things! You must know about this right?!" I said, I was starting to feel sick in my stomach. Where was the child? I hoped he ran away. I hoped Kiba was alright upstairs. I hoped Naruto was alright.

"Oh of course I know the person, after all I do know myself." He said as he rested a hand against his hard chest.

"W-what?" I said with wide eyes, utterly confused.

" I am the twisted leader of this place. I rule this dumb and the people inside it. I am the governor."

* * *

End chapter!

(*)- Okay well rocked on a rocking chair O.o is that even how you say it? I don't even know I should really rethink this.

Finally a sasuke pov! ^.^ Idaknow I was happy. I want to do a Kiba pov to but I'm changing back to Naruto for the next chapter! It's always hard when you have the main characters far away from each other. Okay little reminders here and there, okay I will try to update Finding love by next Sunday since I want to do a long chapter haven't done those in a while ;) Anyways Sai is the bad guy, I don't know why I always make Sai the bad guy but I mean come on! When he first enter the series I was like 'You will never EVER replace sasuke okay man okay!' Yes I freak out okay. This is in the Finding Minato arc but is in the governor arc as well that will probably be three to four chapters long since I have to cover the actual Zombie vs Human arena fight ;) I'll enjoy writing that believe me! Zombies are so amazing I just can't. Did any of you see the trailer for the movie warm bodies? Because I did and I am upset about the fact that they would ruin a zombie movie like that! I mean it won't even compare to Dawn of the dead or the series Walking Dead or hopefully World war Z that's coming out soon ( Super excited!) Please remember that I am their biggest fan but the expertise award is giving to the creator of the awesome movies that have good zombie plot in them. I don't even know what I'm saying gawd okay ^.^' I NEED A BETA! Well when I'm done! HEY you guys you must know the amazing writer called BADBUTT well he had received a not so nice review from a guest on one of his first story. The review said some hurtful things. Okay what I wanted to say was I mean why would you say that? No author starts out perfect! You grow as you write and everything get's better! I mean some of my old storied were terrible when I look back but I won't delete because I'm proud of how much I've improved! So instead of insulting and degrading try to say nice things and help authors get better like she had helped me! ^.^' And wanting reviews doesn't mean your desperate, asking for reviews is to see opinions gawsh! I love my reviewers and I get better every time they correct me! They are as big a part of my stories as I am since they helped me ^.^' Love you guys!

REVIEW PLEASE ;)


	9. Chapter 9 The Arena

Hello everyone! Okay so I know some of you are waiting for Finding love and don't worry I am writing it! And writing this one at the same time. Anyways on with news on this story, well okay omg I love you guys and the long reviews! there's not a lot but I don't care I'm so happy with what I got! Anyways I was torn!I mean torn I wanted to do the chapter arena which is in Sasuke's pov but I wanted to do Mad world that is in Naruto's pov T.T SO I did the eeni mini miny mo thing and arena COOMMMMMMES FIRST. I think it's better that way tough because like were already in Sasuke's pov so might as well ya know but OMG IDAKNOW! Maybe I should make both like right now I'm so indecisive so I think I might update two chapters on Friday gawd I'll push myself!

**RosesOfViolet: **Well I'm not so much a fan of sai but I'll take it into consideration. I'll try something so you'll see ;) And for the romance it should start strongly at the reunion. :) So please bear with it for a little while.

**Okay disclaimer: I don't own anything calm downstairs**

**Summary: It's somewhere ;) I'll give you a cookie if you find it!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The arena

Sasuke's pov:

"You're insane!" I insulted loudly, my body shook in disgust and elevated fear for the man standing in front me. His eyes looked bewildered. They scared me, they were cold and held no emotion at all. No remorse, no fear. Nothing.

I started to wonder what I should fear most. Humans or the undead? I felt like puking as he pushed my chair forward towards the table he had been leaning on a few minuted ago.

"Yes. Yes I am insane! It's okay though!" He said in amusement, he brought his face close to mine, his hot breath fanning on my pale cheek. Disgust, disgust was all I felt.

"You wanna know why?" He sneered into my ear before he pushed my towards the big glass window by my pained head. I cringed but concentrated on what he was showing me. In front of me was a complete different setting, the place was dark but light enough to be able to see some of the room's content.

I could see a short of makeshift wood wall, tall enough for no human to climb over. The wall formed a large circle, inside the circle was a cage, iron bars holding something I couldn't quite see but I could tell it was big. From my knowledge, this must be the place they send the people to fight the monsters.

Around the make shift wall was equally wood benches, higher then the wall. The place reminded me of an arena. A large arena. I started to feel sick once again. This man was clearly deranged and I felt as if something horrid was going to go down.

"Because it won't matter what I do anymore. There is no more society! No more federal laws, only my laws! Nobody can go against me." He yelled in triumph, pushing my face closer to the dirty, cracked glass that surveyed the arena. He used his free hand to flick a switch, turning the lights to illuminate the arena and it's surroundings.

He pulled me back roughly to have me sit in front of himself. He grabbed my chin between his forefingers, pulling my chin up to look up into his dark black voids. I felt fear build up in me. I struggled subtly with the ropes tied around me wrists, finding that they had been loosened with all the struggling.

He gave me a sick smile, his eyes squinting,

"What you are about to witness is the act of my will. This man and woman will live or die by my will!" He exclaimed as he slammed his fist on a control that set off a siren. People down below were alerted by the siren. I saw three, well-built men move towards the cage that was now visible by the light. People were screaming and cheering. They all wore the same clothes as the men who were moving towards the iron bars.

"What are they-" I was cut off by sai grabbing me by me hair and pulling on it viciously. I cringed, it hurt but I would not cry, not for this sick man. I will be strong like Naruto who took care of Kiba and I. Now he's relying on me to take care of Kiba and myself, I wouldn't let him down.

"Silence." he barked bitterly, pushing me to make sure I could see every little detail of what was going on a few feet from us. My brother would have a fit if he saw someone treat me in such a way. My brother... I couldn't think anymore.

The men were now steadily climbing the railing that was right behind the barred cage while other dragged out two people who struggled against their captors. One of them was male, he was slim and lean. His head was graced with a full head of brown hair that stood on his scalp. The man had petrified brown eyes and marred slightly tanned skin. He looked like an older version of the child I had encountered not to long ago. A petite woman stood next to him, her long wavy hair fell just below her shoulders. Her dark eyes held large tears, her face tinted red from crying and fear. They were the child's parents, I was positive.

I couldn't help the pained, soft expression that graced their face. They were frightened, awaiting their faith and hoping that they would see their son once more, just once more. This brought tears to my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. I had to break free, the ropes around my wrist were burning my struggling wrists, creating red welts that made me flinch but I kept my eyes on the scene.

The men near the cage lowly lifted the doors with a rod, leaving them a good distance away from the cage so they wouldn't let hurt. Once the metal bars lifted, three zombies hurdled out with roars and groans that could be heard from the speakers installed in the room I was in. I let my gaze shift to the side for a second to see Sai wearing a sick, twisted smile. I turned my eyes back to the arena in disgust, how dare he smile.

The woman quickly hid behind her husband who took a protective stance against the monsters who were roaring at the screaming crowd of men who worked for the governor. I gasped as the things turned their death rotten eyes towards the couple. The zombies that they were about to face looked even scarier then the ones I had ever faced. Their gender wasn't even recognizable, they were rotten and blood and ooze covered their various injuries. From deep looking gashes to completely torn of limbs that dripped ooze onto the ceramic floor.

"I can make this stop whenever I wish or I can let them die. I rule this world." sai stated. I looked carefully around. He could stop this...? How? I thought until I noticed a couple of men had hunting guns pulled out, aiming at the unsuspecting undead. Ready to fire at command. I could stop this! I could end this! If only I knew how to alert them from here.

The things had finally turned themselves to the frightened parents, I struggled harder on the loosening bindings around my wrist. If I just had a bit more time I could save them but before I could blink the zombies charged at the couple, one limped since it had a broken and mangled foot. One of the things pounced on the man, trying to take a bite out of his face but the man held him back with his forearm but it was a struggle. The woman's screech pierced my ear, her dread gave me the finally strength I needed to rip my burned wrist from the bounds. While Sai was concentrated on the arena I did quick work with untying my ankles, my wrist hurt but I won't give up!

I kicked the unsuspecting man on the back on his left knee*. He let out a surprised cry as he crumpled to the floor. I wasted no time, I reached for the button the governor had previously pressed but I was stopped as a strong hand wrapped around my ankles, pulling my to the cold ground.

"You bitch!" He roared the insult as he dragged me towards him, my chin scrapping again the rough floor. A warm liquid leaked from the scraps, the pain clouding my senses. I groaned, ignoring the pain. Whirling my body around, I struck him in the face with the leg that wasn't in his grasp. He cried out in pain again as he was flung backwards by the force of my kick. I shot up, ignoring the man to reach the control but my body froze as I caught sight of what was in the arena. The man and the woman laid motionless on the floor, the man's intestines were pulled out, coming out like spaghetti* blood and matter creating a pool around him as a zombi chewed at his remains. The woman had her arm pulled off of her body, leaving torn muscle and a flood of fresh blood. The two other zombies chewed at her body parts with their rotten yellow teeth, dripping with blood that cascaded down to their chin in a bloody mess.

I was paralysed. My body refused to make any motion. I only felt coldness pool to my heart as a cold hand curled around my shoulder whirling my shocked self around before a fist connected to my face, the sting and force of the impact knocked my unconscious, a curtain of darkness surrounding me. I wanted to die.

**-xxxxx-**

I awoke in a cold room once more. This time a sharp pain on my cheek was added to the painful sensations I was feeling. Ropes were retied around my burned wrists and ankles, scrapping the wounds every-time I moved. I was trapped once again. Trapped and helpless. I looked around the room, I had been moved. I was not longer near the arena but I was in a dusty old room much like the one Kiba was currently resting in. Kiba. I wonder if he was awake now. Searching in distress from me. I wondered about my parents, who I had neglected to call since they hadn't given me the number to their location, were they alright? Were they trapped and scared like I was? Was my father protecting my mother? All those questions raced through my aching head but I quickly shook them away, we would surely be reunited soon so I had nothing to worry about. I tried to convince myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a soft groan coming from the mattress set a few feet from me. On the bed was the child I had met before, his name was Konohamaru from what I had heard sai say but he was different now, his forearm was wrapped messily in bandages caked with blood. His eyes fluttered open and widened as he saw me. He quickly crawled towards me on his small hands, I caught his flinch from the pain induced by his wound. He moved behind me, untying the bounds with trouble.

I cringed as the door opened and the child froze, I slowly turned my head towards the source of the sound. At the door, the governor stood with a triumphing grin that didn't falter as he saw Konohamaru untying me, I suddenly felt proud of myself as I saw the big bruise on his cheek but I quickly remembered that I was too slow to save the couple.

Konohamaru shook in fear, his hands stuck on my bounds, I gently rested my bound hand on his trembling one, showing him that I was there. I would help him if he needed it but the child didn't relax.

"Continue Konohamaru!" He ordered with his rough baritone voice as he moved forward closing the door behind himself. I noticed he was holding a set of keys that janitors have in their possession. The child quickly obeyed fumbling to remove the rest of my bounds. When the ropes finally came off I shot up , grabbing the child and moving him as far as I could from the dangerous man. I held onto the young kid tightly as Sai took a step forward. I wondered what Naruto would do, he was brave , strong and would help those in need. He was kind. I miss him, I wish he was here with me, protecting me, helping us. I wished.

" I suggest you keep your distance from the child bitch. Soon he won't be a child anymore." He said with amusement in his clipped tone. My eyes widened, I looked down at the shaking child, my eyes zoning in on his wound. It was a bite. He was infected.

"N-No!" I stuttered in disbelief. This couldn't be, not again. I hugged the trembling child close, this wasn't fair! Why this child? Why did everything turn so wrong? Just a few day ago I was happy and safe with my family but now everything was screwed up and wrong.

Sai moved to the door, a smirk plastered on his face. He grabbed the steel knob, holding it up for us to see.

"Now this is how all this will go down. I will lock you in here with the child and he will kill you when he turns. Have fun!" He said with sick pleasure as he closed the door. I sprinted to the door, hoping that I could open it but to no avail, I heard the distinct sound of the door locking.

"What did he m-mean?" I heard the child say in a frightened voice, I turned my head to slowly look at him. This child would turn soon, he will become one of them soon. I felt tears gathered in my eyes but I willed the stubborn tears away, I didn't want to scare the poor kid.

"N-Nothing...N-nothing it's okay, it's fine let's just get some rest okay? I just need you to lay down." I instructed, he slowly moved to the bed, laying his small body on the hard mattress and then he slept. His little face devoid of fear, completely relaxed. I watched him in his child-like bliss and then I broke down. Unable to hold in the sorrows any longer.

-xxxxx-

**Hour 1:**

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my tone shaky and wavering as my hand caressed his feverish forehead. I ran my hand trough his soft yet sweaty hair. He moaned in pain, he was burning up. I was starting to feel sick myself. I sat at his bedside patiently but I feared for Kiba. I feared that Sai would go after him and do terrible things to him like he had done to me. I was sore everywhere, but I had to ignore the numbing pain. I had never gone through so many trials in my life, never had I seen a child die. I never wished for this. Nobody ever wished for this. I wanted naruto to be by my side, holding me.

"M-my h-head h-hurts and i-it's h-hot..." he trailed off in a strutter. His skin was burning and I was helpless, I had nothing to cool him off. I tried fanning him with anything I could possibly find but it didn't help.

"Don't worry... It will be okay. I'll protect you." I choked out, my heart was filled with pain and was turning cold. Cold from hatred. He gave me a weak smile.

"T-thank y-you." He said gratefully and I felt like crying again. My heart ached painfully, my body shook and I felt faint. He slowly closed his eyes with a tired sigh and then he drifted into a disturbed sleep unable to be peaceful with his symptoms which I took mental notes of. He would survive. He would.

**Hour 2:**

"Mommy and daddy."the kid whispered as he stared at a spot to his left. I looked up to see what he was looking at but nothing was there. He was smiling through his pain that was obvious. He was sweating terribly and his face was paler then before, much paler. His brown eyes were dilated and wide.

"Huh?" I questioned in confusion, as I tried to see what he was seeing but I was unable too. He lifted a shaking hand, pointing at the spot near his bed.

"Mommy and D-daddy are s-standing t-there." He stammered, his breath short and quick. I finally understood, Konohamaru was hallucinating, he was seeing his mother and father who were... who were now dead. Or the undead. I was about to respond but I was cut of by him suddenly heaving out a flood of vomit from his mouth. The bile created a pool of substance on the floor that flowed into the cracks of the floor. I quickly move to hover over the boy in worry, I used a piece of my shirt to wipe the corner of his small mouth.

He grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly as a wave of pain washed over him. I glanced at him with masked worry. He would survive. He would.

"I-It h-hurts." He stated, placing a pale hand over his flat stomach. I paled my hand over his stomach, massaging the area to try to will the pain away.

"I'll make the pain go away." I stated weakly, trying to will away my rushing tears. He gave me a weak smile that twitched on his sweating face.

"Y-You're s-so n-nice. I-I w-wish I-I c-could p-play w-with y-you l-longer." He choked out before he heaved another batch of vomit onto the floor. Tears poured down his plump cheeks like waterfalls. He wouldn't survive. He wouldn't. Maybe I should just end his suffering I thought.

"I-I d-don't w-want t-to d-die." He sobbed into his mattress, I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks at his pain. This child did not deserve this! Nobody deserves it! I let out a loud wail of despair, praying that god would save us.

**Hour 3:**

Konohamaru fell into a coma. His breathing was shallow and shaky and his eyes refused to open. He had been like this for fifteen minutes, his small, young body that was so active in the shirt time that I knew him was unmoving. I feared he was dead but he was still breathing. I leaned limply against the bottom of the dusty wall, not caring if I got dirty. I was already filthy anyways. I was physically and mentally drained, my brain was unable to process anything. I was empty and dead on the inside.

"Is the child dead?" I heard an elderly woman ask from the other side of the door. It was the same voice that we heard tell us that they couldn't take us when we first arrived here. That woman. I felt myself tear up, I wanted out, now.

"P-please h-help m-me." I beg desperately in my weak tired voice. I heard her chuckle at my despair, a sick twisted chuckle much like sai's.

"I cannot do such a thing. Sai would kill me however I am here to give you a message delivered by sai." She said in her low scratchy voice, she must be a smoker. I felt bile rise up in my throat at the mere pronunciation of his name.

A note slipped through the crack of the door, I crawled towards it before quickly opening the note. I hoped and prayed that god would intervene and save us now. That I would be giving the opportunity to be by Naruto's side. To hear him say my name. That I would see my brother again and my mother and father. Kiba and Konohamaru, my old friends, teacher, Kakashi and Iruka. I just wanted them to be alright. I just wanted them to be safe. I wanted out. I wanted to leave this place, this world. For the first time in my young life, I wanted to die.

I willed those thoughts out of my head as I read the note written in neat hand writing. It said;

_Hello sasuke, _

_I hope your having fun with Konohamaru. Is the child dead yet? That zombie bite we forced on him made him wail really loudly. I had to knock him out to shut him up. His parents are dead too. Good for them._

_Anyways what I really sent this note for was to give you your punishment. You see the arena is a physical punishment but what you are about to undergo is a mental punishment. I'll kill you after I fuck your mind up until you barely recognize yourself you bitch._

_Now for the challenge part of your punishment, under the bed is a scalpel. A regular surgical scalpel. Your task is to open the child using the scalpel to collect the key that is hidden in his intestines but hurry up, he will turn soon._

_The key will unlock the door leading to your freedom. You either have the choice leave without your friend and never return or save your friend from no one other then me. He is quite the looker after all, I'll have some fun while I wait for your arrival. Trust me this time I'll show no mercy. I'll kill you and your friend. That kick to the face was painful, I can't wait to return it with twice the pain._

_-Sincerely the governor._

I couldn't speak, I couldn't cry out. I could just race to pick the scalpel from under the dirty mattress with my shaky pale hands that were moist from fear and nervousness and then as I felt my life collapse, I did what any broken person in this situation would do...

I brought the scalpel to my throat.

* * *

End Chapter!

GASP! That's so cruel. It seems kind of like Saw thought O.o I mean like with the key and stuff but that's seriously what I intended! The goal of the chapter was to pt sasuke through mental breakdowns and have his own little fight scene to prove his strength or well lack of strength in some cases. Well I hoped you got it in the end! You guys won't believe I did this in TWO DAYS! I can't believe it so I'll be starting the next chapter! I don't have school on Thursday and Friday so I'll be working my butt off for those chapters! I'm still deciding whether or not to like you know put two chapters so I think I'll post this on Friday and the next one on Sunday so yea. Anyways y'all I just wanted to say there might I SAID MIGHT be some one-sided rape-ish but not rapish SAIKIBA in the next next chapter so prepare yourself for that! Oh my gawsh I hated writing the governor letter I find it horrific I hated it ew ew ew I wrote it so terribly but I tried :( don't hate me please!

Oh yea and I know the transformation of like three hours seems short but mind you he is a child with a small body so the transformation is faster! I feel so bad for doing this to kono and his parents T.T Suicidal sasuke oh no! I had to add that there because we all lose composer sometime and he was just pushed to the limit, don't worry this is not a suicide fic! Sasuke is so badass in this chapter thought O.o He like almost beat Sai XD

**LEMME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP THE NEXT CHAP FOR NEXT FRIDAY!**

FEED THE REVIEW BUNNY HE'S STARVING!


	10. Chapter 10 Mad World

Okay my lovely reader which I love and adore here is the second chapter which I MADE IN A WEEK! That means I'm totally in advance! You won't believe how happy and proud of myself I am! I love writing this story it's unbelievably fun and the theme is just amazing. Anyways check out my community I would appreciate it and I love to hear from you guys. _**FINDING LOVE IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING WRITTEN SINCE I HAVE EXTRA TIME OKAY? OKAY! **_It's all slow because I lost my muse ;_; which is really sad. This is the first time I experience something like this trust me it's horrible. ' It's like screaming but nobody can hear you' ._. yea that from we found love gawd +_+ I thought it was fitting. Trust me I hate sitting in front of my computer screen, unable to write ANYTHING. It's terrible! Anyways I could have started earlier but I had a stupid history project to deliver and like I also have finals coming up well I mean like second term finals. X_X

**Amanda Petra: **Thanks so much for your help and review! I'll surely use biters! Thanks so much! And Thanks for reading! ^.^ Another zombie fan yay!

**Random person:** Thanks for your review, The twist was part of the plot I'm glad you liked it :3 And don't worry you'll see about Sasuke next chapter ;)

**Sunflora263: **Thanks a lot I'm happy you enjoy it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Xadriana Daratrazanoff: **And yes I did find it but still thanks for posting it in the review section so other people can see it, It's really a great story and thanks for the review!

**bed of nails and sandpaper:** Thank you for the review and I'm glad it's scary O.O I was hoping it would be but i wasn't sure ^.^

You hear that, now if you read the word 'biters' I'm referring to our scary neighbourhood zaaaammmbiesss!

**IMPORTANT! THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE WHILE SASUKE AND KIBA ARE IN THE ARENA SO IT'S THE SAME TIME AS THE GOVERNOR AND ARENA CHAPTER!**

Disclaimer: NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME , STOP RUBBING IT IN ;_;

Summary: ;) not even gonna say it you treasure hunters.

Warnings for chapter: Zombies, blood, gore, tears, angst, swearing.

Chapter 10: Mad world

Naruto's pov:

I knew where I was heading. The building I had left my companions at was just two blocks away from my father's supposed current location. However, I prayed that he wasn't there not because I didn't want trouble but because I hoped the military had took him to a shelter... If any were left.

We really needed some sort of radio to try to communicated with whoever is out there, surviving just like us. Neither Kiba or Sasuke had mentioned anything about their parents, they hadn't attempted to communicate with them whatsoever.

I looked around, shaking my head clear of my thoughts. There was no time for irrelevant thoughts right now. I had a path filled with zombies that could cause my death. That path was a negative, I couldn't take it. The biters didn't see me yet so I was in the clear but I wouldn't take chances. We don't have all the necessary information we need to fully understand what we are facing. I looked to my left, a long dark alley was an option but not a smart one. Taking that path would risk being cornered by those things, if that were to happen the biters would surely take their chance to bite.

Then I looked below, a sewer entry way. It's rough, sturdy metal trap looked promising to stop the undead but I had no source of light to guide me in those tunnels and there might be something lurking down there anyways so another negative path. Getting to my dad was proving to be tougher then I had initially thought.

I looked up, the building were close together, easy to jump across. Perfect. I quickly rounded the corner, dodging a nearby ghoul* who laid limp on the cement ground littered with pebbles, dust and residue of paper. New york had never been this dirty, sure it was dirty before but this was as if all the dump that was taken by the garbage disposals was dumped on the roads. I searched frantically for the pull down ladder* I was looking for until I heard a feminine voice come from behind me. My head snapped back quickly to see who the voice belonged too.

It was a tall woman, her long blond hair was neatly tied in a ponytail by a blue hair tie that complimented her azure blue eyes and pale complexion. She wore a track suit the color of plums and her feet sported comfortable looking sneakers.

"What are you looking for?" her cherry glossed lips moved to form words, that was almost incomprehensible due to my surprise at seeing her. She looked like one of those sheltered rich girls that depended on their daddy's money to be content. Those were the type of people I hated the most. It pissed me off.

" Something that doesn't concern you." I spat out, I hated the arrogance that came out of her tone when she addressed me just a few seconds ago. She glared at me with fierce blue eyes.

"Well I already know what you are looking for but I will only tell you if you agree to make a deal with me by the way my name is Ino." She stated as she placed her hands on her wide hips. I smirked.

" If you knew then why did you ask? Stupid." I mocked and she snorted, obviously pissed. She flipped her tied hair with annoyance and a scowl on her almost flawless features. She was undeniably pretty but she wasn't Sasuke. She wasn't beautiful inside and out like sasuke. The boy was kind and caring with a beautiful, flawless face to match.

" Fuck you, now do you accept or not?" she snapped, looking around with fear at the sound of approaching groans and moans, they were coming. I could hear their limping footsteps.

"Okay okay I accept as long as I find the deal reasonable." I gambled with my choices, I could also say no and find the ladder myself and let her deal with the walkers by her damn self. It was cruel but I had no choice. The people at the place I left Sasuke and Kiba were right, they couldn't give charity to everyone.

"Alright I'll show you a way up on the roof if you agree to lead me to Kiba Inuzaka." I raised an eye brow in confusion, how did she know that I was travelling with Kiba? Was he as famous as he saw himself to be? She grimaced at the time I was taking to respond.

"Fine." I quickly stated as I saw a zombie turn the corner. She faced the zombie, a terrified look on her face before she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt to pull me away towards the place she was bringing me that would surely lead me to the rooftops of one of the buildings. She ushered me into an obscure building by the back door before closing the rusted door behind her.

It was dark and I was unable to see anything until she opened her cellphone. The light was feeble and didn't project as much light as needed but it was good enough for the time being. She turned to me suddenly, her movement echoing in the empty building. Her eyes were brightened by the pale light of her cellphone.

"Okay look I'll take you up to the roof but you have to lead me to Kiba Inuzaka." She stated seriously, it sounded like it was a pressing matter so I nodded and let her lead the way. We walked up creaking metal stairs, my guard high at the the littlest of sounds. I had to be alert but the woman in front of me looked completely relaxed. She looked determined, taking confident strides up the steps only illuminated but the small light coming from the pink cellphone that she held in her small, elegant palm.

Suddenly she stopped and reached forward. Next thing I knew I was blinding by a bright light. We were on the roof. The roof was filled with pebbles and dirt, a lone sofa in one of the four corners of the simplistic yet wide rooftop. I moved towards the edge to glimpse at our surroundings. From what little I could see the city of New York was in wreck, I could hear screams and the smoke coming from signal fires calling for help that would hopefully come. Newspapers and sheets of lone paper were drifting in the wind onto the dirty, empty streets. A pack of the undead wandered below us but that was the extent of my view.

I turned to Ino, giving her a calculated look. She had been watching me as I viewed the situation carefully. She was rather suspicious to me, how did she know I wanted to go on the rooftops, I thought to myself.

"Because I was standing behind you the whole time. You were talking to yourself." she pouted, upset that I was questioning her. I looked to the left, a close alignment of buildings were conveniently laid out. Hopefully the alignment of building would go as far as my father's building, I could easily jump it.

"Why do you want to see Kiba anyways?" I asked curiously, it was rather suspicious that she would even know that I was acquainted with Kiba. I squinted my eyes, "How did you even know I was travelling with Kiba?" I added cautiously.

She looked nervous, her azure blue eyes were wide and alarm and her face turned a shade paler. She shook her head, the nervousness disappearing from her features. She went back to her normal complexion.

" Well Kiba's father is looking for him but sadly he isn't in the best condition and wants to see his only son so he sent me, a close family friend to find him for him." She said in a sweet voice as she ran her fingers through her long blond hair that flowed to her wide hips. Her story made sense I guess, I wouldn't dwell on it.

" I found out a blond man was with him along with a dark haired boy from a nice man called Iruka who I met along the road." she added, answering my second question. So Iruka was alright that's great. I nodded, accepting her story. It seemed legitimate to me, after all Iruka and Kakashi were the only ones that knew where we were.

"You wait here, I'll bring you to them when I come back. I have somethings to take care off." I stated without waiting for her reply, I took the leap of faith to the next building. My foot almost slipping as I barely reached. My heart was pumping loudly in my chest as I ran to jump the next roof.

It took fifteen minutes or so of heart palpitations until I arrived at a familiar roof top. The one that would lead me to my father. I took a deep breath, looking around the rooftop for some sort of weapon I could use to defend myself but found nothing. I was going to have to risk it.

I took long strides towards the door that would lead me inside the building, the door was falling off it's normally sturdy hinges. It looked as if someone had broken the door open with brute strength. I felt my heart clench, there must have been a struggle from the looks of it.

Things only got worse as I entered the building, bloody hand prints littered the walls, some dragging but no signs of bodies. It was as if everything had vanished. I climbed up a make shift barrier that blocked access to the stairs that I needed to take to get to out apartment. I quickly descended the steps of the old, worn out building. I just needed to go down one flight of stairs and I would be on my floor.

When I finally reached the bottom of the steps I heard a loud groan and I knew I was in shit. A walker was surely in the premiss. I looked around for everything and anything that could help me, my eyes spotted an old janitors broom. Well, it would surely keep distance. So I took it, grabbing it firmly into the palm of my hands.

I threw the door open but it hit something hard and flew back. I quickly reopened it to see that it was the undead that I had been lucky enough to bash with the door. It was a woman, her clothes and skin were caked in dust. A big piece of her neck and ear were bit off leaving spewing ooze and moist looking veins accompanied by torn muscle. It tried to get up on it's dirty feet but I refused to give it a chance. I knocked the biter down with the wooden part of the broom before I pulled my arm back, aiming carefully before giving a powerful strike. The end of the brook rammed into her dead left eye, the juices of her eyes make a sloppy sound of the broom crushed it into her head. Then with all my might I pushed down, sending the broom straight into her brain. She fell limp instantly.

I grimaced as I felt bile work it's way up my throat but I willed it down, refusing to be sick in such a critical mission. That reminded me of a show that used to play on TV when I was a child. It was of missions and ninjas. I shook my head, this was no time to think of the past.

I moved quickly, dodging tossed furniture before I finally reached the door to my apartment that I shared with my father. Room 89. The door had scratch marks that weren't there before and the paint was scrapped off at some places. I took a deep breath, praying for the best.

" Dad?" I called but received no answer as I opened the door. My heart dropped, the place looked as if a tornado had whirled through. Furniture was turned over, broken glass and wood littered the floor the only thing that stood intact was the bed. When I moved closer, I froze. The bed had a large smear of blood on it and a large paper with writing laid untouched on the pillow.

I picked up the note with shaky hands, it read;

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's been a week or so, I'm not sure, since the last time I saw you. I've been worried sick, I might never see you again. Nobody is coming for us, most of the neighbours left but didn't take me with them. I don't blame them, It would be a burden to carry around a sick man like me. I have also burdened you in life Naruto, and for this I'm sorry. I wished I could make everything better, I wish I could have been there to save your mother and your childhood but I wasn't. _

_I wasn't there when you needed me the most and when I fell ill you were there even if you resented me. I didn't deserve your care or your mother's love. I did many bad things in life that I regret. I have a confession, the criminal that killed your dear mother that night wasn't after her. He was after me. I had done some bad things, I refused to pay him back the money I owed him because I didn't want to admit to being a bad person. My pride caused the murder of your mother, my wife. _

_There's also something you must know, I am dying. I've been in terminal condition for a long time but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden your life any further. I will be taken by those things soon, we can't hold them off forever. The barricade will probably only last a few days or I could be wrong._

_I tried to do some investigating to atone for my sin. Sitting in front of my window for days while those things took over gave me a lot of time to examine them carefully. I had asked our next door neighbour, who had kindly stayed with me till the end to hide the sheet of paper I wrote explaining all the various things I found out that I thought could be helpful in your survival. The sheet of paper can be found under the nightstand. I was afraid that somehow the only hope that I had of you surviving would be ruined. _

_It's too late for me Naruto. I know that if you're reading this you had the intention to find me here alive but sadly I cannot realize that intention. I have accepted my death sentence. I will be with your mother very soon, we will be watching over you from heaven my son._

_Please live, for us._

_-Your father, Minato._

A tear dripped onto the sheet of paper from my clenched shut eyes. I had an overwhelming guilt pooling into the pit of my stomach. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him even if I had resented him, I still loved him. He was not a bad father, he was never a bad father. I took a deep breath, wiping my tears away with my sleeves.

I folded the paper carefully, putting into my pants front pocket so it wouldn't fall off. I took slow, wavering steps towards the nightstand that was placed beside my father's bed. My father, he was dead. He was gone. I felt my heart freeze in my chest, giving me a cold feeling.

I bent down the pick the paper that laid neatly under the dusty nightstand. As I grabbed the note I could barely breath, these were the sheets of paper that my father had touched just before his death or near his death. I felt faint as I recalled the other note, he had been in terminal condition but didn't tell me.

"How could I have not noticed?" I spat, hatred directed to myself and to every thing around me. I was so angry but I had to calm myself down. I sat down the the bed, careful not to touch any blood. My fingers were curled tightly around the fragile paper that was embedded by my dad's delicate yet masculine writing.

I pried the sheet of paper open, careful not to tear it. It was categorized and neat definitely something my dad had written.

It read;

_The 'zombies' or reanimated corpse seem to be attracted by sound, from multiple observations, I was able to observe that not only do they have incredible hearing, they can also detect the direction the sounds came from. Much like animals such as the dog. They do not depend on their sight but on the sounds that we tend to ignore._

_They seem to be very cautious of the difference between humans and their own kind. Humans are more supple and agile, while they are more rough around the edges. That agility and supple body movement is what informs the undead that we are not one of their kind. That we are food. I had seen many survivor try to mimic the rather awkward walk the biters use._

_When the wind is low and strong the zombies seem to approach the areas that humans tend to be. That would lead me to believe that they have an excellent sense of smell. As for food, after a certain point in time the zombies take no interests in already dead flesh, meaning they would rather fresh kill instead of a dead one._

_They can not heal, however it does not feel pain meaning that the brain is no longer functional. They will keep moving until they no longer had limbs or a brain._

_They do not need sleep, water or air for survival giving them a greater advantage on us._

_They posses the same strength as the average human being but they have a hard grip that is hard to pull out of from what I've seen. On a high note our intelligence is our advantage over them, they do not posses the ability to form thoughts nor do they have the ability to learn, they simply attack based on instinct only._

_They do not recognize loved ones, meaning they have no memories of their past as a human. I had seen many of my friends try to get their undead loved one to listen to them but to no avail._

_The only way to kill them? Destroy the brain._

_I do not know how this started or how this is even possible but this is happening. I wrote this to help others into surviving, to help my son. Naruto if your reading this, be careful._

_Namikaze Minato._

I let a smile form on my lip, a small sad smile. My father was an intelligent man who wanted retribution and he got it. This piece of paper could save lives, no it could preserve the continuity of mankind itself. This paper could lead us out of darkness and into the light.

I swiftly tucked the paper into my pocket before bolting to the door. Taking one last look into the small apartment, I whispered in a soft tone;

" Thanks dad." And with that I was off. Bolting up the stairs and onto the roof. Taking those scary leaps of fate, surrounded by the undead who crowded the ally ways below. It took be an additional twenty minutes to get back to Ino because I had almost slipped at the second building because my mind was in the gutter. I was filled with mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, hatred, fear and hope filled my empty soul.

When I arrived to Ino, she was sitting on the floor fiddling with the pebbles on the ground. She jumped at my presence, opening her mouth to speak but I interrupted her as I walked past her, she stared at me with wide eyes.

" Come on, I'll lead you to Kiba. They are waiting for me anyways." I stated coldly. I could already picture sasuke's worried face, his eyes bewildered and his eye brows creased cutely. I needed to see him, I needed to let these emotions get carried away by his warmth.

CHAPTER END!

Dammmmmnnnnnn okay done with that. So I don't know if I should post two chapters in the same week, I think I want to wait since I want to be true to my schedule and I can get back to Finding Love as well. I mean that's one of my favourite stories too. Well back to this story ummm okay well Ino is in it ^.^' hope you guys remember her and well SADLY minato is gone :( I wonder if any of you expected him to be dead. I mean it sure would have been a miracle if he lived in my opinion but don't worry he will be appearing in some flashbacks I got planned so if your a hardcore Minato fan then just be patient ;) Anyways I am so happy that I got TWO chapters done by friday but this won't be posted until well the next Friday. Kay kay? Well I don't know yet I want to see your opinions gawsh I'm a people pleaser!

Anyways I loved the new change in writing biters! I even added ghoul. Oh right!

(*)= Ghoul is a way to call a zombie as well if you didn't know :3

Midterms werrreeee EASSSYYYYY by the way if any of you just had it. Mind you I sadly go to a french school -.-'

SOOOOOOOO any of you guys sense the attraction between sasuke and naruto? Huh? Huh? Wink wink nudge nudge ;B

Imma stop talking now. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.

THE REVIEW BUNNY TURNED INTO A DINOSAUR SO FEED HIS HUNGRY FACE!


	11. Chapter 11 Darkness

Here we are at the 11th chapter of SOTD and well I'm happy and really super early O.o I mean I have two weeks worth of stories well that means two chapters ._. well when I finish this one it will be like three I guess. Well I take breaks to have a life and I have to go to the dentist on Saturday so boo :( I still have a life even if I write stories every week. I'll be going to college in a like a few years and I can't wait because I'll FINALLY BE IN AN ENGLISH SCHOOL YAY! Still looking for a beta by the way =^.^= I'm a picky person with almost everything like I only drink a specific kind of kind of brand of milk or else I'm like no O.o that's to much right? I don't know how my parents deal with me.

Well okay I feel kind of terrible for sasuke and naruto too because I'm making them go through such terrible things! T.T Forgive me you guys.

**Warnings:** Blood, death, fighting.

**Summary: **WEEEELLLLLLL It's hiding ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that makes me sad :(

* * *

Chapter 11: Darkness

Sasuke's pov:

The scalpel shook in the palm of my hand as I held the cold metal to my exposed throat. My eyes were unfocused and my body was trembling like a leaf. Even though I was barely injured everything hurt. My heart ached, I had a throbbing head ache and my cheek throbbed every time my jaw moved. I shut my eyes, pulling the scalpel closer to my neck. The cold, smooth metal lightly touching my skin. Everything so far had made me lose hope that humanity would live through this. In this week or so I had witnessed a woman in distress begging for help, I witness parents getting killed in a battle to the death against two zombies and I had witness the death of one child and the process of transformation of another. Everything was to much.

I was ready to end it all.

"_Little brother._"

My mind was playing tricks on me, I could hear my brother's soft reassuring voice whispering to me lovingly. That's when I realized, what was I doing?! I couldn't possibly abandon my brother and my parents who are hopefully still alive, I couldn't abandon Naruto and Kiba who stuck with me and tried to help me even though they could be protecting themselves instead of protecting me. It was my turn now, it was my turn to help them.

I let my arm go limp, wiping the tear tracks off my face with the arm that wasn't holding the scalpel. I looked over to the small frail child on the bed, frowning I turned away. I couldn't open the child for the key, I wouldn't defile his body by opening it.

"Wait..." I trailed off in a whisper, the child had puked on the floor. When you puke you puke out the contents of your stomach meaning hopefully the key was in the vomit! I quickly moved towards the vomit that pooled beside the lone mattress. I checked my hands for any cuts or gashes so that the fluid wouldn't enter my blood stream.

I then dove in, searching through the gooey substance until my hand hit a metal key formed object! I was right, the key was in the vomit. I wiped the vomit drenched key on the side of the bed before tucking it neatly into my pocket. I caressed Konomaru's soft cheek with the palm of my hand. He looked even more like a child when he was sleeping. I brought the scalpel up over my head when I heard him let out a throaty growl.

"You'll be with your mom and dad in heaven soon. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I whispered to his awakening zombie self. His eyes were twitching to open and I knew at the moment that the child I had bumped into hours ago was gone forever. I closed my eyes tightly before I swung down the scalpel on his head. The small blade embedded itself into his fragile forehead, right between his dark brown eyes brows but he kept moving. His body twitching and his groan becoming louder. He was so pale, almost grey.

It wasn't enough, the scalpel wasn't long enough so I gripped the handle and forced the scalpel deeper into his soft forehead, blood dripping down the wound. It was enough, he was gone down. I kissed the top of his head, whispering another apology before I moved towards the locked door with wavering steps.

I took the metal key out of my pocket, jamming the key into the keyhole before turning it and successfully unlocking the door. I had a new found determination for revenge. Revenge for Konohamaru and his parents. I will do to him what he did to them. He didn't even give them a fair chance to live so neither will I. Anger boiled in my gut like fire as I stomped out into the familiar hallway that would lead me up the stairs. The stairs creaked even louder under my stomping feet. When I arrived to the old door that would lead me to Kiba, I slammed the door open not caring if I disturbed anyone. Revenge was clouding my senses and my emotions.

When I got in Kiba was half naked, his junk hanging out. He was conscious and struggling against the bounds that Sai had surely put in place. He looked at me with wide, bewildered eyes. It was the first time I had seen him like this. Even when he was scared he would always put on a nervous smile but not this time. I ran towards him, Sai was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed his pants that laid scattered on the dirty floor and draped it over his lower half, his legs were tied together by ropes so I couldn't dress him just yet.

I moved to kneel beside his head, he hadn't spoken a word which worried me. I untied his arms by undoing the knot carefully. When the ropes were up he shot up, he heaved out vomit next to me. He was crying, a trail of vomit dripped down his mouth. I expected the worst. Kiba never looked like this!

I squinted my eyes in worry before pulling him into an embrace, his bigger body barely fitting in the embrace. I pulled his head into my chest, he was taller then me so I had to be on my knees to embrace him in the position he was in. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled away when I heard the sound of the door closing and locking. I looked up but was put back down by a fist connecting with my already injured cheek. I was knocked back with the force of the punch, a cry of pain leaving my mouth.

Tears filled my eyes as I laid limp on the floor, my vision was swimming and blurry. It hurt so bad, I heard Kiba call out for me but I couldn't reply. I willed myself to sit up but a big foot was shoved me down, pressing painfully on my chest. I could barely breath from the pressure of Sai's foot on my chest.

"This is way too easy." Sai chuckled in his baritone voice, I turned my head weakly to the left to tell Kiba to get out of here but he was racing to remove the bounds on his feet. He was fumbling with the ropes with his nervous fingers. I felt like crying, everything hurt and I wanted to be saved but Kiba wouldn't make it in time. I balled my left hand in a fist before I punched his tibia as hard as I could but to no avail, he simply kicked my hand away. Adding another feeling of pain to my sore body. I took hold of his ankle then pushed it away with all my might. His leg flung away from my chest. I rolled away as he tried to stomp be with the foot he had used on me.

I shot up to my feet, ready to fight. Everything throbbed but I had to try! I punched me in the stomach, sending me back against the wall painfully. The breath was knocked out of my lungs from the collision. I had never been hurt so bad. I watched limply as he made his way towards the struggling Kiba who was stuck on the stubborn knot that binned his feet together.

I shook to my feet, limping from the pain my in stomach. I threw myself at his back, sending us both to the floor in a heap. He cried out as his chin roughly hit the floor. I bit him hard on the junction between his neck and his shoulder, I couldn't do anything else, my limbs refused to cooperate. So I just hung on, my teeth drawing blood.

"You little bitch!" He roared as he punched me over the head. His knuckles hitting my skull with brutal force. It hurts. I cried out in my head but refused to let go. Soon everything would be over. I felt everything go dark, soon I will be sleeping I thought as I shut my eyes and the darkness embraced me.

-xxxxxx-

_(flashback)_

"_Big brother where will Kyuubi go?" I asked, it was a month after my fifth birthday. My brother stood behind me, peering over my shoulder. We were at the veterinarians, our family cat, a fluffy orange furred cat called Kyuubi had been hit by a car while we were playing on the street. His small furry body was so mangled and beyond recovery that the vet had to put him down. Tears ran down my chubby cheeks as my brother pulled me close to himself. _

_I could tell he was upset but he held it back. I love my brother, he always thought about my feelings._

_He rested his head on top of mine while he rubbed my arm comfortingly. I looked up at him through my tears, waiting for his answer._

"_He's going to a special place in the sky where nobody cries and nobody feels pain. There is only smiles and happiness. This place is called heaven, a place for the angels." Itachi explained in a soft tone, I tilted my head, wiping my tears from my red face._

"_It sounds like a fun place!" I said with excitement, bouncing up and down on my seat, my brother had to move so I wouldn't hit him by accident._

"_Yes but..." He trailed off, as he looked at me with a expression that I couldn't figure out._

"_But what?" I said curiously as I sat back down. He placed a gentle hand on my head._

"_You can't go right now."_

(End flashback)

My brother had popped into my mind, it was weird that I recalled that memory maybe it was some sort of message or sign that I should keep fighting. That I shouldn't give up on this life that is so fragile.

I groaned, my head was throbbing and I could feel a warm substance leaking out of my mouth. I had bit into the side of my tongue without noticing. Everything was burning with sheer pain. This was the first time I had ever been hit, this was the first fight I had ever been in.

Wait, fight?! I shot up from my position regardless of the pain and dizziness it caused me. Where was sai?! I thought as I looked around the room with my blurry vision. My eyes landed on a tanned form sitting next to me. I rubbed my eyes rapidly to clear up my sight.

Kiba had a black eye and his lip was busted open. He looked at me with surprise before he pulled me into an embrace. I felt like crying, did this mean we won? Was it over? Were we safe?

I felt his large hand run itself through my dirty black locks. His chin rested on top of my head. I looked over his shoulder and that's when I saw him. Sai was laying there, clearly unconscious. His cheeks was a painful looking red color and blood dripped from his forehead. Kiba had given him quite the beating but that didn't make me feel better. Not one bit.

"K-Kiba?" I said with my cracked and tired voice, it barely sounded like my own. This voice was coming out of me but sounded like it belonged to someone else. He pulled back to look into my eyes, his eyes clouded with relief.

"G-Geez princess, I thought you were dead." He whispered as he tightened his hold on me. I lifted my now weak arms to wrap them shakily around him. His body was quivering but so was mine.

" What d-did he do to you?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to remember the pain that I had just undergone but I knew that I would be feeling these wounds for weeks. He visibly tensed, his face turning pale. He stayed silent for a while.

"He just tried to touch me, th-that's why my pants were down when you came in but lucky for me he had to leave before he put anything into me." He sighed out in relief, I shivered a bit at the thought of him going after Kiba.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." I said in shame, everything had just sunk in. I had seen three people die and all of them could have been saved by me and now I could have prevented Kiba from almost getting raped. Tears leaked out of my eyes at the shame I was feeling deep in my heart. I was useless.

"Hey! Hey! Come on' princess!" He exclaimed as he wiped my tears of my face, but I continued to sob against him. If I had just been cooperative maybe Konohamaru would still be around. I knew that for sure and it hurt so badly. It hurt to be unable to help others in this time.

" Naruto would kill me if he saw me making you cry!" He said with a big, shaky grin on his tanned face. I chuckled loudly, my tears stopped their seemingly eternal flow. Naruto would probably hit him over the head and tell him to shut up. I realized then how much I wanted that man near me right now. I pulled away from Kiba's now loose embrace to give him the best smile I could muster.

"H-He would wouldn't he?" I choked out, before I moved to glare at the unconscious man the other side of the room. I got up moving towards him regardless of the pain I was feeling. I nudged him with my foot slightly.

"Even though I wanted to kill him before I just can't help but feel that if I did kill him now I'd be just as low as him." I turned towards Kiba who now stood beside him. He grabbed my hand into his, giving it a comforting squeeze. I smiled as we left the room, jamming the door shut behind us. We didn't kill him, he will be giving the choice to live or die by the hands of the people who lived in fear of him.

Kiba and I informed the residents of the situation. They immediately burst with joy, some men bolted towards the room while others while others went to restrain the men who had been working for sai. The governor and his men were now at the hands of the people.

"Wait here a second please." I told him, letting go of his hands to walk down the hallway I had met Konohamaru in. I headed towards the room the old woman resided. I brought my pale hands to open the already ajar door. She was there, sitting on the chair beside the window.

I moved quietly behind her, peering over her shoulder I saw a picture of a man in his late thirties. He was smiling happily in the picture, his arm around the woman that was currently sitting in front of me. Beside that picture was another picture of the man this time he was alone but he still held that goofy smile on his mouth.

I reached over to grab the picture of the lone man, the woman whipped her head around to look at me, her eyes wide and bewildered. I smiled down at her,

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he is remembered. I'll make sure that his death will never be forgotten." I stated with soft, reassuring tone. Tears gathered in her eyes as she bowed, whispering words of gratitude to me. I bid her farewell with a smile that she gratefully returned. I flipped the picture over, the back had a name inscribed.

'Asuma...' I read the name in my head. I would keep this picture. He would be remembered.

I turned towards the hallway where I met Konohamaru, I would also make sure that the child and his parents would be remembered. I took a couple of minutes to pray for everyone who had lost their lives here. They didn't deserve it.

I took my time to walk back to Kiba who was leaning against the wall casually. I playfully nudged him in the ribs to grab his attention. He smiled and swung his arm around my shoulder in a platonic manner. I gave him a playful smile, all we had to do now was wait patiently for Naruto's return.

"You know what Kiba?" I said as I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his shoulder, his arms still around me. Kiba hummed in response.

"You remind me a lot of my brother." I said softly, he chuckled, tightening his arm me.

"and with those fighting moves you remind me a lot of my sister." He laughed out loud and I glared up at him. Even if I was in pain, I enjoyed this change of atmosphere.

"Why do you keep comparing me to a woman!?"

* * *

End chapter!

I really found it too gruesome for me to cut open Konohamaru so I decided against it and have the key be placed in the vomit because I mean who wants to see that? I know already that it's inappropriate to have zombiefied children but I thought it was necessary to the story.

I bet a lot of you are thinking, 'Wait wait hold up HOLD UP! Isn't this a NaruSasu?! Why is there so much KibaSasu?! Wth!? **Flammmmessss**

But no its brotherly KibaSasu and Brotherly ItaSasu like sasuke said that Kiba would be a great brother and how Kiba said that sasuke was like his sister. They consider each other like brothers from another mother so it's nothing sexual calm down. And I know some of you have been waiting for this for a few chapters but THE REUNION IS NEXT CHAPTER WOOOOOOH! Hope you enjoyed it ya'll. I promised some romance too so ;3 oh la la scuse me Oka. Oh and I got that SaiKiba thing in because I couldn't make Sai a good guy but I tried something :( Sorry if I disappointed. Anyways Happy late valentines day! Hope you all had fun because I did! Here you go Hope you review!

Well till next chapter!

FEED THE HUNGRY TREX HIS REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 12 Together

Hey again so I think we are at the 12th chapter... Yup we are! I feel that this story has come really far and I have 4 chapters done! So I won't have to always be in a rush when I write the stories! So better quality stories and I can even get a beta! But I think I want to get a beta for Finding love so if you want the job your hired! But if you're more into beta'ing horror then please pm me and your hired! Okay so basically you guys know what this chapter is about :O It's the anticipated REUNION. It's like the week I posted chapter 9 and I'm like writing chapter 12 now ._. I should really get to my other stories but I'M SO INTO HORROR RIGHT NOW! Am I the only one who thinks that in all of the original naruto characters that Sasuke deserves to be happy? I mean this boy has been through soooooo much shit! I mean he's been lied to and losing all his family to his brother who was blah blah blah complicated stuff. I mean that's hard on someone ._. I know I would be crying everyday if I was him. Either way he deserves to be happy and it pisses me off that NO ONE understands his anger! If feel as if they expect him to forget everything -.- like no just no. I love sasuke very much and all but he needs to get his shit straight and gather all the truth. I think he's doing that thought. Wait! Lemme check! Yup! I can't wait for that!

I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU GUYS WANTED THE REUNION SO I GAVE IT EARLY!

Anyways on with the story.

Summary: You probably already read it ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 12: Together.

Naruto's pov:

When Ino and I exited the building we immediately noted that the car she had been in was gone. All that was left were the imprinted tire tracks signaling a quick escape. Someone had took the fucking car. Ino brought a small hand up to her glossy mouth a nervous look on her face.

"So now what?" Her voice cracked, I frowned, the apartment complex was just a few blocks away it would only take a few minutes to get there however with the threat of the biters it could take hours to arrive. I raked a hand through my knotted blond hair. This was a dilemma. I turned to her after scanning the area.

"Well there's an R-V over there." I mumbled as I pointed in the direction of the big hunk of transport that was blocked by a black jeep. The arena was clear of zombified humans for now but it wouldn't be devoid of them forever since the R-V could make quite some noise but it was our only option for now. We needed a defense to get to our destination. The road was decent enough for the bus like vehicle to drive on but the abandoned cars littering the streets could be a trial.

I motioned her to follow me as I made my way towards the R-V. We moved in a crouched position so we wouldn't be found out by unwanted beings. Absolutely everything was a threat to us right now, we were wide open to all the elements. Any kind of noise on our part would give us away to the surrounding obstacles.

We reached the bus with quick strides, it wasn't that far. I entered the already opened R-V door followed by Ino who quickly surveyed the vehicle while I took my seat at the wheel that was covered by two bloody prints made by large human hands. Just our luck, the previous driver had left his R-V without taking his variety of keys that hung off a Cuban key holder.

I turned the key that was jammed into it's holder, starting the ignition with a powerful hum. It was low on gas from what the meter told me but it was enough gas to last us to our destination. Ino came from the back of the R-V to sit beside me in the leather front seat. She buckled herself up and so did I. The seat belt securing me to my seat.

A wrecked car was blocking our way however the back of our vehicle was completely in the clear, no cars or pile ups. I changed the gear into reverse before gently pressing my foot on the gas pedal so the R-V wouldn't go backwards to quickly. I drove in reverse carefully checking my mirrors for any sign of possible collision then I proceeded to change the gear back to forward and finally I maneuvered myself around the wrecked car. I put my foot to the pedal, going as fast as I could to the complex where hopefully they would let us in to see Sasuke and Kiba.

My mind was clear, devoid of thoughts other then surviving but my heart was palpating with anger and immense sadness that would only build up. I felt like bawling for my father but I refused to do so in front of others. My father and mother were now both gone. I was the only Uzumaki Namikage left. Nobody to care or love me. I thought for a second but immediately shook my head as I drove down the block and into the street that held our destination but also held a few wandering ghouls here and there. I had to stop thinking those thoughts, I have Sasuke and Kiba now. They are my new family, my new friends. I could live with that but the pain in my chest only ached more abundantly.

Ino hadn't said a word to me since we entered the R-V maybe she was trying to collect her thoughts like I was but we were quickly snapped out of it when I noticed the car I had borrowed from Iruka and Kakashi. It was wrecked just like before, I didn't expect it to be magically fixed. The once beautiful car was now just a useless hunk of metal blocking a parking spot. I would pay Iruka back one day.

I turned to Ino as I parked close enough to the building so I wouldn't be too far from the building.

"Stay here and guard the R-V will I go get them. I don't want it to be stolen like your car was. I'll bring some gasoline as well. Remember, stay low and flee at any sign of danger, your life is more important then the car." I told her in a hushed tone, she nodded in understanding. I nodded back before I slowly opened the car door and headed towards the entry of the apartment complex I had left my younger companions in.

I slide through the door with ease, closing it behind me. I was immediately shocked with the sight I had laid my eyes on to the minute I entered the building. Both Sasuke and Kiba were leaning against the wall, Kiba's head rested on sasuke's lap while the boy's head was angled in an awkward position. They were sleeping peacefully. However my blood boiled as I spotted the wounds on sasuke's delicate features, his cheek was a dark blue and swollen. He had a large scrap on his chin, blood was leaking from an unknown spot on his head. From what I could see the back of his neck held an angry red hand print. Kiba was also bruised but not as much as the kid was.

I growled low in my chest as I clenched my fist tightly. I needed to know who would have had the gall to touch this boy. This angel descent from heaven did not deserve to be harmed by dirty hands. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as the sound of my growl reached his slightly pink ears. He looked dazed for a few seconds, his eyes glazed over from sleep. The boy suddenly looked alarmed, he must have thought my growl belonged to one of the biters that roamed just outside the door. His scanning eyes finally fell on me and I watched as they widened to an almost impossible length. I stared as his mouth hung open, jaw slack.

A wide smile slowly formed on his lips as realization dawned over him. His cheeks became a slight pink hue from the overwhelming feeling of being flustered.

"Na-" He tried but his voice only came out in a breath. I moved forward a bit, my foot steps bouncing dirt off the floor.

"Sasuke-" I started but was unable to finish as I saw Sasuke quickly shoot up from his place on the floor. Kiba fell off his lap with a thud as he cried out a bewildered 'Whoa' but it went completely ignored as sasuke sprinted towards me.

"Naruto!" He cried out as he jumped into my arms, squeezing me tightly withing his skinny pale arms. I held onto him with equal force, wanting as much bodily contact as physically possible. Kiba slowly got up from his position, rubbing his sore head until he saw me. His eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o'. He smirked his canines showing.

"So the prince has finally returned to save the princess and jester." He said with amusement in his voice. I smirked back, my arms still wounded around sasuke's waist tightly. I didn't want to let go.

"Who said I was here to save the jester?" I said slyly, joking around with Kiba who glared back until I felt sasuke's small body tremble against my own. I looked over to Kiba who was getting up from his position on the floor, dusting his dirty pants off.

"Kiba, go get me some gas for the R-V I brought." I ordered, ushering him to leave as I confronted Sasuke. He nodded, sending me a grin before he climbed the barricade to get the gas we needed. I sighed as I lost sight of his spiky brown hair. I brought my nose into the junction of his neck, taking a whiff of his sweet scent that refused to leave the sweet body.

" I knew you would come back!" He exclaimed against my chest, his voice was shaky and wavering. I could tell he was on the brink of crying. I felt tears gather up in the corner of my eyes as well but I willed them away refusing to show weakness. I brought a hand up to rack it through his tangled locks as I moved my head from his neck to push his face against my clothed chest.

"I told you I'd come back for you." I breathed into his ear, I felt him smile against my chest. This was the second time we had been this close but this time it felt like so much more then a simple hug, it felt like we were now connected. We only knew each other for a few grueling days that led up to a week, a week of running and a week of fear that had connected us on every basis.

"I had no doubts, you promised after all." He mumbled into my chest. The attraction between us was almost visible. I felt for him a lot, I couldn't tell if it was love or simple attraction but I knew I wanted to be by his side. He was only sixteen, a child even if he isn't so much years younger then me he is after all still underage but would it even matter either way? The law was gone, I hadn't seen any armed law enforcers in the week we have spent in this hell.

He suddenly pulled away from me but kept his arms around me. His cheeks were tinged red over the bruising on his swollen cheek and his eyes were glassy with tears that hadn't quite escaped the tear ducts of his almond shaped eyes. He looked up at me with concern and I knew what was coming, I knew it but I didn't stop him.

"Where is y-your father?" he asked, his voice scratchy and wavering from the pain and emotion he was undergoing. I looked down so that my blond bangs were shielding the pained expression that could only reflect through my blue eyes that could reveal years of pain. I could see him tilt his head at my silence and then he finally understood, he finally understood that my dad wasn't here. That my dad was gone. He looked frantic and overwhelmed.

"N-No wait, ma-maybe th-the military took him! It's al-alright!" he exclaimed in a weak voice that was drenched in sadness and total discouragement. I shook my head, I didn't trust my voice enough to speak. He was dead. It finally dawned on the boy that had never truly witnessed the death of someone*. He looked absolutely destroyed, his bruised face fell. Sad and depressed.

"Don't look so sad." I ordered but it sounded more like a plea, I just wanted this to end. This mess had fucked with all of my emotions that it was just too unbearable to handle in my now weak state of mind. He wiped his eyes with his pale also bruised arm, looking up at me with those big, glassy eyes that made my cold heart warm up through the gut clenching pain I felt.

"You're the one that looks sad...it hurts me here, seeing you like this." he said in a hushed tone as he placed his hand in the middle of his chest, over his beating heart. I placed a hand over his, feeling his smooth skin against my rougher one. Then he gave me the most heart wrenching smile, his bruises and cuts. That's when I broke down, tears poured uncontrollably down my tanned cheeks that turned a slight pink from the force of the onslaught of tears. I fell to the floor at sasuke's surprised form. I sobbed, cursing and slamming my fist against the floor, letting out the anger I had been holding in for a while now. Sasuke moved to crouch down beside me and when I looked up I noticed that his eyes were also filled with tears that had spilled out of his eyes. He was hiccuping and trembling. He hugged my head as we both cried with all our strength.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He choked out as if apologizing for all the pains I had felt through all my life and suddenly I felt at ease. Here I was, in the middle of this earth surrounded by man eating monsters and I'm grieving over my father's death instead of remembering his life. I saw him laying in a pool of his own blood instead of seeing him as a strong, healthy man that worked hard to be my father even if he was jammed with work. He was there, he was always there, I just never noticed. I was too busy grieving over my mother's death that I never took attention to my father but I would make that same mistake.

" Sasuke. Thank you." I whispered after I took a deep, shaky breath. He looked down at me with confused eyes that held tears in them from the crying we had just undergone. This was the first time I shed tears or any sign of weakness in front of somebody but sasuke wasn't just somebody. I had a sense of protectiveness for the boy and when he would turn the moral age I would make a move on him. I would tell him how I feel. I hoped we live till then. Until then I would shower him with subtle signs of affection and protectiveness.

"For what?" He asked, his voice laced in confusion as I stood on my feet, towering over him. I brushed the tears out of his eyes tenderly. I didn't want to be too upfront with my advances just yet. I smiled at him, a small smile. The only smile I could muster right now.

"For being there." I whispered lowly, his expression softened as he smiled back mumbling a 'It's no trouble' just as Kiba came back into the lobby with two small gasoline filled containers he must have smuggled from the the vehicles stationed in the parking spaces in the garage section of the apartment building. He grinned at us as he approached us, holding the containers as if it was no problem.

"That looks heavy! Lemme take one." Sasuke exclaimed as he moved out of my embrace to grab one of the containers. He smiled up at Kiba who grinned back and handed the boy the container. I could tell that they had formed a stronger bond when I was away and I felt a slight twinge of jealousy arrives in my heart but I willed the feeling away. It wasn't the time to think such things, we had already over stayed our welcome and Ino was waiting in the R-V. It was rather ungentlemanly for me to leave a woman or anyone for the matter in an R-V all alone during this chaos.

"Come on, we have to get to the R-V before night time." I said sarcastically pointing out that we were taking a lot of time. I moved towards the exit, they walked in tow both holding the containers. We exited the buildings and walked to the R-V, no zombies were in sight for now but I knew that this wouldn't so quiet for so long.

I opened the door to enter the back of the R-V where the kitchen, bed and bathroom is, ushering Sasuke in as I took the containers out of his shaky hands that held the container with difficulty. He was tired, exhausted and it was easy to tell.

"Get some rest." I ordered before I closed the door, joining Kiba who was behind the R-V filling it with the gasoline from his container. He glanced at me while he tilted the container to get as much of the gasoline in the large mass of transformation. He looked serious, a rare thing that I haven't seen at all since I met Kiba a week ago when all this turned to shit.

"Hey Naruto..." He said seriously, his forehead creasing as he frowned. He turned to me, setting the red container on the floor beside him. It looked so weird to see a frown on his face. I raised my eyebrow, giving him my full attention.

"What do we do now?" He mumbled his voiced laced with unmasked concern that could be distinguished by anyone with a brain, he wasn't that good at hiding his emotions. He was the type of guy that if something bothered him he would see it. I frowned, the plan was the look for Sasuke's brother. That was what it was from the beginning, Kiba had never mentioned his family members so I didn't say anything about that. The plan was to get Sasuke's brother and then figure something out.

"We find sasuke's brother and then we'll figure out the rest. Survival is the first priority so we'll work from there." I instructed firmly, he looked down and clenched his tanned fist.

"Sasuke is only sixteen and yet he has seen so much... Too much." He said lowly, his voice slightly angry at the world for letting his happen to us. I looked down as well, contemplating his words. Sasuke had seen a lot, and took a lot of stress. I wondered if he felt safe with us, I wondered if he would leave once he finds his brother.

"I know." I mumbled out, frowning. Sasuke and Kiba were the only things I had left on this earth, they were the ones I am currently fighting so hard for. If I was alone, I wouldn't hesitate to die. They are keeping me alive. Only them.

My father is gone, he won't come back but I will make sure that his name will be remembered. His death and research will not go in vain. That was my goal.

* * *

End chapter!

Gawd I had quite the writers block for this one! I'm sorry is the 'romance scene' you guys asked for was disappointing I mean them falling in love after a week seems a little unrealistic to me I'm sorry If I disappointed but as Naruto said he will be making little moves here and there when the time is right! The attraction is there soooo yup :3 I'm not unhappy with this chapter but I could be happier! It's done. I have lots of time to edit and arrange some things so yea.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	13. Chapter 13 Laugh

Hey here's narusasulover1234 with another chapter of SOTD which is Survival of the dead: The dead rise again! Anyways this story is extremely fun to write and I almost have no trouble with writing the chapters. The story will now have 13 chapters and it's not even near completion! I expect a lot of chapters anyways were starting a new arc it's going to be about Danzo, I know you guys are gonna be like when are they gonna look for itachi!? But don't worry things need to build up before that, so far I have taken down many characters but I'm trying to make this work out, I want Iruka and Kakashi to appear sometime in these chapters but I'm not quite sure when ( I love them ^.^) Sasuke will be turning 17 since if you hadn't noticed in the story it's summer time so I'm putting the 23th of july in one of these chapters don't ask me which one, I'm not sure yet anyways on with the story.

**Summary: **You guys should know this by now ._.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any series for the matter ._.

**Warnings:**

* * *

Chapter 13: Laugh

Naruto's pov:

When me and Kiba entered the R-V after our talk, we were welcomed with the sight of Ino and Sasuke talking amicably about something in the back sofa that was built into the convenient vehicle. I immediately knew that she would be good for the group. Sasuke would have someone to communicate with like a normal teenager even though Ino looked around my age. Sasuke was smiling despite his bruises.

They both looked up simultaneously as we entered the vehicle, Ino smiled as she saw Kiba standing next to me with a confused expression on his face. The girl of the group jumped up from her seat to walk over to us in quick, long strides. She wound her arms around Kiba and held him tightly as if she hadn't seen him in ages which would be reasonable considering the situation we're in.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" She sobbed into his chest but he didn't move to comfort her, he just kept his newly confused features.

"I'm g-glad you're safe too but who exactly are you?" He said weirdly, shooting her weird glances. He looked as if he had never seen this women in his whole life. I immediately felt weary of her but remembered that she had told me that Kiba's father* is looking for him but he can't move for the moment.

"Okay you guys, we can talk about this later, right now we need to leave." Sasuke's soft voice cut through the confusion as he pointed out the window to the approaching biter who snapped it's jaws at us. Kiba quickly removed Ino from his body, jumping into the driver's seat. I tossed him the keys which he slammed into position and started up the vehicle. Ino followed Kiba and sat herself in the passengers seat, buckling up for the surely bumpy ride. The brunette slammed his foot on the gas pedal just as the ghoul scratched at our R-V, dragging traces of blood onto the dirty metal. I watched at they tried to follow us but the vehicle was to fast for them to catch up.

I moved to sit next to Sasuke on the built in sofa, the boy had has arms wrapped tightly around his pulled up knees. He wasn't trembling like he would normally do at the sight of a zombie, he only had a frozen, scared look on his features even thought the thing didn't necessarily attack us. I put a comforting arm around his small shoulders. I immediately noticed how frail he looked. I heard his stomach growl. How long has it been since we ate? I felt rather empty myself.

Kiba and Ino were talking in a hushed tone in the front but I payed no mind to them as I searched the cabinets for anything edible for at least Sasuke to eat. I could last a little longer if they didn't have enough. The first cabinet was packed with sheets of paper, something that was useless to us at the moment. I moved to the second cabinet, this time the cabinet contained a box of chewy granola bars and a jar of peppermint candies. I pulled the box and peppermint candies out from the cabinet to place the articles onto the small counter. I searched the final cabinet only to find a single pack of canned tuna. The guy who previously owned this R-V didn't stock up good enough. The box of chewy granola bars was only filled with five granola bars! The only thing slightly nutritional for us would be the canned tuna and the five granola bars. A trip to a grocery store would do us some good but the stakes were high right now. A grocery store would be the perfect place for bandits and looters to be, they would surely be fighting for the remaining provisions. It was hard to believe that before all this most of this bandits and looters were normal people. Chaos and despair changes people and we were the perfect example of it.

Before this I thought I feared nothing, nothing could harm me but now this danger was overpowering, I feared the pain that would be inflected on me if they ever grabbed hold of me.

Kiba looked as if he was a carefree man but now he had so much responsibility.

This epidemic or whatever it is turned the world into a playground of hell. Nothing to lose but your own life, the world all humans once thought of as a seemingly safe haven quickly became a strictly dangerous, inescapable disaster. Even the strongest of us would crumble. The richest will find themselves equal to the poorest.

That's when it hit me, as I sat next to sasuke, the R-V speeding and weaving through cars and packs of undead out of the big city I once called home. Right now, we are all human. There is no celebrity, there is not rich or poor. We were all the same, we were all equal. A man who is loaded in cash as now become the man who fights for food. The only categories that exist now, in the new world, are the dead and the alive.

I looked out the rectangular window to what once the city the never sleeps. The big buildings, old and new, flashed quickly. This was now that city of the dead. I would miss the excitement that once filled these streets and buildings but I put the past behind me as I squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. The boy was also looking out the window with sad, nostalgic eyes. He must of had friends here that he would probably never see again.

The world was crumbling right before our eyes, and the most painful thing of all this was that we were powerless against this. We were exposed to the elements, not knowing what will be lurking in the shadows of the near future. It was absolutely terrifying.

"So where to now?" I heard Kiba ask me as we drove into a more quiet and less clustered part of the outside of New York. I thought for a minute, we had no idea where Sasuke's brother was right now so our best bet would be to find a place to rest for the night then figure out a plan for tomorrow.

"Let's find a place to rest. Are you okay with that sasuke?" I told to Kiba then asked sasuke, looking down into his coal colored eyes that were naturally glassy. He nodded but didn't say a word as he looked down at his folded hands. I knew he was worried about his brother and parents. The longer they stayed apart the more the young teen worried. I sighed and looked out the window, the large trees flashing by at the speed we were going at. The soft glow of the setting sun made me feel uneasy, it would be dark soon. Darkness meant danger. We only relied on our vision and obscurity was not man kinds best friend at times.

"You should go check up with the others." I heard Sasuke's quiet voice tell me, wanting me to remove my arm from around his body. I quickly unwounded my arm and got up as well to stand get a better look at the horizon we were heading for.

"We need to find shelter before darkness sets, I don't feel comfortable spending a night in this hunk of metal." I stated as I eyed my surroundings wearily. It wasn't the safest place to be and it contained only one bed. A single bed. I heard sasuke let out a breathy sigh expression his depressed feelings.

Ino turned to look at me with her blue eyes. She shared a common look in her eye, she held despair in her eyes. Much like mine. Kiba was still stealing weird almost uncomfortable glances her way.

"I know a place not to far from here that holds other survivors just like us, they would surely welcome us." She said as she smiled at the setting sun that splashed a tone of orange onto the lifeless earth. I let out a breath of relief, if there was survivors that would willingly take us in then I would not refuse the offer.

"Perfect let's head there." I was pleased, finally a place to rest and collect my fuzzy thoughts. It could even turn into a permanent residence for us if it fits our standards and needs but in this drastic time we can't be picky about the places we stay because no where is safe. It's not safe, it's only safer.

"Did you hear that sasuke?!" Kiba called happily for sasuke, but sasuke stayed on the couch his eyes locked on the ever outskirts of New York city. He didn't show content, he only showed a blank look that let none of his many emotions. That smile that I had longed to see was gone ever since we headed out of New York city. Whatever was happening in his heart and brain were causing him visible emotional stress. Poor child. Those bruises that littered his face only made it look worse, he looked so frail, tucked on the sofa with a sad and pained expression. He looked like a broken angel that fell from heaven.

"It won't matter either way." Sasuke's mumble was barely audible but my hearing was good enough to capt the words he directed to Kiba but also to himself. I didn't understand his feelings, maybe because I was empty as well. It was so hard to understand things when the once mildly sane world turned crazy in the span of a week. The military was no where to be seen. Maybe they took priority in the more important people like the president and his administration. Maybe they didn't have time to help simple civilians like us.

"He's been through a lot..." Kiba trailed off, sensing my worry for the boy's sake. I had a pretty clear thought of what had happened in that building but I still didn't know the whole story with detail. My mind was so fuzzy from my father's passing that I could barely form full sentences in my thoughts. This Sasuke that was in front of my eyes is a different sasuke then the one I met in the attic of his house. That Sasuke was on fire, the flames of passion burning in his eyes, not giving up. Always searching for a solution to the problems. When he spoke about his passion for investigations his eyes would spark up a fiery storm of passion. His words filled with a soothing warmth that would implore you to listen. When he spoke about his family his eyes would flame up with love. He was a flame. A strong fire that refused to be extinguished. However, right now, the boy resembled the smoke left behind by the put down fire. Sad and lost.

I nodded to Kiba just as Ino stood up from her seat beside Kiba to head to the back of the R-V to sit beside Sasuke on the sofa. The boy didn't even bother to look at her, he kept his eyes everywhere but on us. He was afraid, afraid that if he looked he would break. Ino didn't move to touch him or comfort him, she just sat next to him.

"What was your big brother like?" She asked, I assumed that she must of known that we were talking about sasuke's older brother since she was talking to sasuke before we entered the R-V, he must of mentioned him. I wanted to meet the man sasuke loved so much. I wasn't jealous because I had also felt the extreme need to find my father when he was alive and well but sadly I wasn't able to find the man who made my life possible in time. I would not let Sasuke lose someone precious like I did so many times in my life. The pain was something I didn't wish on anybody.

"He is kind and always takes care of me. He looks out for everyone that sometimes he forgets to take care of himself. He would help anyone that needed it. He loved everything and almost everyone. He would always treat people gently, he never hurt anyone. He's brave but reckless. He may snap at some people but he would apologize but most of all...he... was the best brother I could ask for...He loved me no matter what." Sasuke choked out every word that came out from between his trembling lips. His eyes swelled with unshod tears that he blinked away and his cheeks burned from the rush of tears that wished to cascade down his now warm cheeks.

Ino smiled and gave him an encouraging look as she tilted his face so that his teary eyes look into hers.

"Your brother sounds like a great man that can take great care of himself..." she said before she grabbed his shoulders giving him a sincere look before she continued, "and I'm sure he wouldn't get into any trouble knowing his cute little brother is waiting for him."

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes that were brimming with disappearing tears, the whole R-V was quiet. Kiba still drove, looking forward intensely but I knew he had his ears on the conversation. The youngest of the group blinked rapidly before giving her a small smile, his eyes shutting.

"Thank you, you're right." He whispered as he wiped his watery eyes from it's excessive moisture. We all took a breath of relief but that relief was immediately washed away when we saw the pile up of cars that blocked our access to the other side of the road.

Kiba slammed his foot on the breaks, sending everyone reeling forward, I heard both sasuke and ino let out squeaks at the sudden movement. Kiba slammed his hand on the steering wheel as he cursed out loud. The car came to a screeching stop that pierced my ears at the loud almost painful sound.

"Dammit were going to have to get around does damn cars!" Kiba growled out in frustration. No matter where we went we were always stopped by obstacles that were almost impossible.

"Maybe we could push them?" Sasuke said as he opened the door to exit from the back of the R-V, I shot out of my seat moving to grab his small shoulder that was covered by a dirt covered shirt. He turned his head to look at me.

"You can't go out alone, I'll come with you." I stated firmly and he flashed me a smile, nodding.

We exited the R-V without Kiba and Ino, we needed people in the R-V in case we run into something bad ,we might need to make a quick escape. I walked over to the first car a new looking car that only had it's windows smashed in, someone must have looted the car. I motioned sasuke over to place himself behind the car along side me. I placed a firm palm against the back of the car and I pushed with all my might, sasuke following my example. It took a lot of effort but eventually the car slowly rolled on it's wheels as we pushed. From the corner of my eyes I could see sasuke smile at our progress but we still had about two more cars left. We pushed the car into the road side ditch, it sloshed forward with a dim sound that made us cringe, hopeful the noise wouldn't alert the biters.

I moved to the next car ready to push when sasuke came around with a motorcycle to his side. The thing looked decent enough, the light in the back looked broken but other then that the powerful bike looked okay.

"Look at this, it works perfectly well. Do you think we could use it in the future?" He said with a proud smile on his face from his find. The motorcycle would be of tremendous use to us in case we needed a fast escape through small passage ways. I smiled and nodded in affirmation. He flashed me a breath taking smile before rolling the bike towards the R-V. I pushed the the second car with the utmost force my arms could muster at this moment. The car moved slowly, from the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke trying to stuff the motorcycle into the R-V with the help of Kiba.

I rolled my eyes as Kiba almost dropped the bike causing sasuke to gasp at the almost fall that would have surely caused him some terrible injuries. I continued to push the car, my biceps reaching their limits as the muscles started to burn and my breath became labored. I gave one last push before the car was completely out of the way, joining the first car in the ditch

Just one last car was left to push, I was about to head over to push it until my arm was grabbed by a pale, delicate hand that stopped my from advancing any further. I looked back to see him staring up at me with a concerned look. A worried smile on his pale face.

"Leave the last car to me...you should rest your muscles for a bit." He stated before advancing towards the car, giving me no room to argue with his proposal, besides, my arms were really tired. I was almost afraid that my muscles would rip. I sighed and told him to go ahead if he really wanted too.

I watched as sasuke reached to touched the car but I immediately felt my heart drop into my stomach when I heard that rather annoying and incredibly loud sound.

The car alarm had went off.

* * *

End chapter!

Is this considered a cliffhanger? I don't know I'm not the expert when it comes to these things -^.^-' nah nah nah anyways here's chapter 13 the chapter after the reunion and I already have so much planned for this story that It's hard to put my mind on other things. I try to make my stories about 9 pages so I have a good consistency, not to long and not to short. The number of words for each chapters are also almost the same!

**By the way! I'm having the biggest writer block of life for finding love! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE CONTACT ME IT WOULD BE A GREAT HELP AND I WOULD BE GREAT FULL!**

Anyways till next time!


	14. Chapter 14 Alarm

Hey here's narusasulover1234 with another chapter of SOTD which is Survival of the dead: The dead rise again! Anyways I love you guys legit I love you all thank you for the nice reviews and I like how people like the way I portrayed the characters such as Sasuke who I tried my best to make adorable but not to vulnerable so that it doesn't seem like he's useless. I really want another encounter with Iruka and Kakashi but not yet! It's not the right time, they still have so much people and things to see and of course I don't want them to be on the run forever! So yup I'm predicting quite a lot of chapters =^.^= Anyways thank you for the reviews! SCHOOLS OUT FOR SPRING BREAK YAAAAAAAAAAY!

_**Random person:**_** Yea I thought that making them fall in love after just knowing each other for a week would be impossible. Yea the attraction towards sasuke is pretty out there isn't it :3 I didn't want it to be to much since sasuke is only 16 and I want to keep things legal but with the circumstances I don't know. And I have big plans for Ino and Kiba sorry I'm rambling thanks for the review!**

_**Illogicalstarz: This review made my day, all my reviews make my day but this one truly made me smile. I'm so glad you like the way I portrayed the zombies, I was afraid they weren't scary enough and I'm glad you like the way I write my chapters! I did it this way because I hated reading a great story but the chapter took me a minute to read. I'm happy you like sasuke as well! I hope you stick around and thank you for the review I hope I read more reviews from you!**_

_**THE TWO REVIEWS ABOVE WERE FOR CHAPTER TWELVE BUT I FORGOT TO COMMENT ON THE LAST CHAPTER! REALLY SORRY!**_

_**Anyways now for the reviews of chapter fourteen.**_

_**Random person:**** Well thanks again for the lovely chapter review! Always appreciated and you were indeed correct! I'm glad you like Ino as the addition in the story, she serves at great purpose in this arc but that will be revealed later on! Enjoy the chapter xoxo.**_

_**Guest:**** Meh well I did some research on the subject since It was bothering me and the website said that the car alarm would last until the car battery is drained or something like that. :3 **_

_**Lifesaversaveme:**** I hope you get your account pass back^.^' It's pretty easy to ****get back though and I was planning on bringing her in possibly but not to sure when U.U I'll think about putting the pairing in just for you ;)**_

_**Yaoi_lover_matt:**** Thank you for the review and yea for everyone sorry if the romance is a little slow :I It's cuz I'm trying to slowly put it in there because I want their relationship to build up more and more as we go but I have to admit I'm going slow ;_; I'll try my best and wow gosh I was afraid I was making like a billion mistakes all the time but I still need a beta! T.T If your willing to take the job I would be grateful. Enjoy the chap ^.^**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything except the concept of the story

Summary: Come on.

Enjoy! :3

* * *

"**This is the way the world ends; not with a bang or a whimper, but with zombies breaking down the back door." -Amanda Hocking,Hollowland **

Chapter 14: Alarm

Naruto's pov:

Everyone stood in shock, from the window of the R-V I could see a frozen Kiba and Ino staring with wide eyes. My vision was buzzing as my heart beat quickened. The loud noise only made things worse. Sasuke stood ridged beside the car, his face was sickly pale and his eyes wide and frantic. We had just given up our position to other people but most of all the undead. I watched as Sasuke slowly backed up, falling on his bottom as he tripped over an object on the ground.

"We have to go now!" I heard Kiba roar as he jumped out of the vehicle and started running towards us. He ran around me towards Sasuke. The man took Sasuke by his underarms and pulled him up. My heart was thumping quickly in my chest as I heard ruffling in the wilderness around us. They were here. We called them here. It's our fault. The last car that was still booming the loud sound of the alarm was still blocking our only way out. If we didn't get it out of the road we would have to turn back and turning back would not be the best option.

Kiba's hand wrapped around Sasuke's before he pulled the boy while he ran back towards me. I heard the familiar sound of moaning and grunting coming from the the wilderness, we were cornered. I could hear trough my pounding ears the sound of their dirty, broken nails and rotten fingers dig into the soft dirt, dragging their bodies towards the alerting noise that signaled that a meal was waiting for them. I could see Kiba shouting at me but I couldn't hear a word that came out of his mouth. Sasuke was looking around frantically.

He let out a squeak as the first one popped out of the forest, it was a female. She was thin but that only made it scarier. Her dead eyes were staring right at us, her stomach was spilling guts onto the floor, residue of what she had digested oozed out of the open intestine in a bloody mess as he clothed feet moved crookedly. Her jaw was wrenched open, the skin on the extremities of her mouth was ripped open leaving giving her mouth a floppy look. Her blond hair ripped out at some spots. The zombie or zombies who got her must have wrecked her.

What was I doing? Why was I standing here will we are in danger!? I'm suppose to helping these people not causing them trouble. Before I knew it a dozen more of the undead joined the women. The ones with eyes stared at us with raw hunger letting out animistic roars that made my skin crawl. Kiba grabbed me, giving up on trying to snap me out of my trance but I struggled his hands off me.

"We have to get that car out of the way!" I finally shouted after snapping out of my trance. We had to push the car, we had no other choice. New York was a metropolis, the longer we stay there the worse it would get. There was no way we could go back.

" Are you out of your mind we have to leave!" He roared in anger at me as sasuke clung to his side staring up at me with terrified eyes. More figures emerged from the wilderness, attracted to the loud sound that called to them. I looked around quickly, analyzing my options. I could make a run for the car and push it enough to allow the R-V to swirl around it or we could try to ram into it but that would risk breaking our only seemingly safe transportation. Dammit. Their broken and rotten arms reached for us as they tried to make their way up the ditch. Some of them weren't rotten yet meaning they were freshly turned. I had to divert my eyes and focus on the task in front of me.

"Get him in the R-V, I'll push the fucking car out of the way." I said spitefully, my anger was directed towards the damn car that still had it's alarm pumping sounds wildly. Weren't these things suppose to shut down after a while. Kiba sent me a hard stare before nodding, telling sasuke to the R-V. Sasuke ran quickly, Ino ushering him inside the large vehicle.

Some of the things had already made their way towards me but I quickly dodged them as I made a mad dash towards the vehicle that was the cause to all our troubles. The alarm was probably jammed since it wouldn't stop. When I made it to the car the pack of undead was the largest I had seen. Zombies ranging from elderly people to children roamed their way towards us with hunger and blood dripping from their emotionless eyes that held no mercy for us or anything.

I snapped my attention towards the car, slamming two shaky hands onto the bumper of the car in an attempt to push the things however my arms were weak and I was to nervous to muster enough strength to push the damn vehicle. I felt the pressure build into the muscles of my arms as I tried my hardest to get the damn car moving but the thing wouldn't budge. Suddenly a pair of tanned hands came alongside mine. I looked up to see Kiba who looked at me with a serious and intense stare.

"Push!" He commanded and we both did just that. The addition of his help was enough to push the stubborn car that had finally finished alarming the world that we were here. We pushed the car as far as we could, just enough to give the R-V a marginal way to pass without excessive damage. We didn't stick around for long, the zombies had already surrounded the roads behind the R-V and around the ditch. A rather obese zombie who had black ooze dripping from the sides of his dirty mouth was trying to walk over the cars that we had pushed but to no avail, the thing just managed to ram it's stomach into a sharp piece of broken metal, successfully shredding his skin and freeing the contents of his enlarged stomach.

I didn't stick around to see what substances would escape from the sliced stomach. I could barely hold the bile that tried to escape from me. Kiba and I ran with all our might, dodging the seeking blood caked hands skillfully. Sharp, artificial nails that belonged to a female biter ripped through the fabric of my shirt as I ran but I ignored it, only running faster.

We jumped into the open R-V door which was slammed shut right after us. Ino was on the driver seat and the minute we got in she slammed her foot on the accelerate pedal. The R-V took a speedy advance, the car's body slamming into the undead. The sound of metal hitting the corpses was disgusting and absolutely heart wrenching. Just a week or so ago this was a serious crime punishable by law. Ino swerved around the car, bumping into it slightly creating a slight dent on the front of the R-V.

When the R-V went considerably slower we all took a sigh of relief. We had just escaped a near death experience, I didn't even want to think about what would happen if we didn't escape or if the R-V crashed. I took a shaky breath as I got off the floor, Kiba was still panting heavily.

"Good job getting us out of there Ino." I praised her as I tried to catch my breath that was knocked out of me because of the sprint we had done. My heart beat calmed down. I was angry. Angry at myself for being a coward. I was angry because I had froze when the alarm sounded, I could have cost the lives of my three comrades.

"I did my best." She chocked out, her hands trembling around the steering wheel. Kiba got off of the floor and offered to take her place. She accepted eagerly, quickly handing him the wheel without stopping the vehicle. Her body shook but her face was blank as she sat down on the passenger seat beside Kiba. I turned around as I sensed eyes on me. Sasuke was looking up at me with dread filled eyes that also held fear in them.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." He chocked out his voice shaky. I knew he felt guilty for what had just went down but he was wrong for feeling this way. I moved to sit next to him on the floor of the R-V.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know that car had an alarm." I said sincerely yet he still cringed in guilt. He nodded but I knew he still felt guilty from the look in his eyes so I gathered him into a tight embrace. He gasped at the sudden movement, I felt him flinched as the side on my head pressed against his bruised cheek. I quickly moved my head so it wasn't pressed against the tender spot that pained him.

"I promise that it's not your fault and it will never be your fault so stop it." I ordered him, we didn't have time to fell these feelings. We had to concentrate on surviving, on living. I ran my fingers through his knotted hair as his body stopped trembling and convulsing. He leaned against my chest, his head leaning against my shoulder blade as he took deep breaths. I patted his back, relishing our close contact.

"Okay...I'm sorry for being like this." He trailed up, hesitantly. I didn't want him to be afraid to express himself in front of me. He looked almost ashamed for his behavior. I wanted him to feel safe with me. I wanted this beautiful angel to be comfortable in the safety of my arms.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with being like this. Did you see me back there? I was a coward." I said playfully but with truth, I was the one who had wronged, sasuke didn't deserve to feel bad for this. Sasuke looked perplexed for a moment.

"No you weren't! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have escaped!" He said with a new passion, the flame had ignited. He gave me an encouraging look and I felt my cold heart heat up as I say the admiration swell up in his eyes. He was wrong for admiring me, I had froze and he knew it and yet he still choose to look up to me. He should be looking up to Kiba, the one who truly saved the day.

"Thanks kid." I sighed out even if I was still feeling like a coward who froze in danger. He glared at me with fierce black eyes, he was back to his old self. I was glad, no teen his age or anyone of any age should feel this fear.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sixteen before you stop calling me a kid!?" He said loudly, lightning up the mood in the R-V. I smiled a genuine smile. I hoped that the smile I sent his way showed him that someway somehow we would pull threw through this mess of a world. That I would protect him from the dangers that lurked all around us. He returned the smile with a big one of his own.

With spirits lifted and hearts feeling lighter, we discussed what the future would have in store for us.

"So were heading towards...where again?" Sasuke asked with a confused tone. New york was no longer visible to our eyes, lone houses now lounged the outskirts of the lone road that we drove on. Ino shot the black haired boy a sweet smile.

"A place with other survivors just like me!" she said with enthusiasm and certitude. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I didn't want to arrive there with great expectations and find that the place is destroyed and massacred by the undead.

Sasuke beamed at her, flashing a big smile that washed away the worlds many problems but anyone could see the uncertainty and fear that hid behind that breathtaking smile. Ino guided Kiba, commanding him into the write directions that she had to take from memory since GPS's were no longer available in this world.

My eyes felt heavy all of a sudden, I hadn't even noticed how tired I had been until now. How hungry I was. How much I missed ramen and watching simple television. Those things were not accessible now. Those luxuries were gone, whatever was left of those luxuries were probably being looted and fought over by they human people that roamed this world in a desperate attempt to sustain what little was left.

I moved to lay myself on the couch while the rest of our little group talked about plans and how we will live in the new 'safe zone'. I let my thoughts drift into more pressing matters that plagued my packed mind.

I kept thinking of how this world was swept off it's feet by a sudden attack from an unknown source. Were we always this vulnerable? That's when it hit me, this whole time we -man kind- were surrounded by dangers that were inescapable. Whether it was zombies or something from space. We were sitting ducks to anything. We might self call ourselves superior to the other species of this planet but we are equal, maybe even inferior to other species. Our advanced brains allowed us to progress but we aren't able to affront simple tasks.

My mind kept on drifting, trying to find someone, something to blame. I couldn't blame humanity directly because I still had hope for survival and that hope could concur any fear that crossed my heart. I had faced many disgusting zombies, watched as they attacked people. I was afraid, who wouldn't be? But they aren't afraid so why should I? I thought with new determination.

With that as my final thought, I let my body relax for the first time in a while and I drifted off. My mind casting the beautiful image of a perfect world. A world where zombies no longer roamed, a world that humans no longer destroyed. A world with no pain and no tears.

**-xxxxx-**

I felt a warm, yet shaky hand shake my shoulder. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy and my body was aching terribly. The hands kept pushing my shoulder, I shrugged it off, murmuring incoherently. It was so hard to speak, my mouth held a metallic taste that ran across my taste buds with it's bitterness. I heard a soft, feminine voice call my name in a panic but my buzzing hears couldn't quite pick out the words that came out of her mouth. All I could remember was falling asleep.

"W...a.-" I heard the voice say again. Ino? It had to be a girl's voice, it was not rough enough to be Kiba's or soft enough to be sasuke's. It had to be her. I grunted as I felt a pain on my arm. I struggled to open my eyes and when I finally got them open I was horrified by the sights I was seeing. Everything was on the floor, the cabinets were slammed open and their contents spilling out onto the floor. CD's and papers from the front compartment of the R-V littered the floor in a messy heap.

"Naruto! Wake up please!" I heard the pleading voice call once again, I grunted in response and I heard a sigh of relief. I craned my neck to look to the front of the R-V. The window was smashed open and the from of the R-V was wrecked as it was indented into the back of another car. We had been in an accident. The impact must have knocked me out when I was sleeping.

I lead my eyes towards the front until they something pale caught my attention. Sasuke. All I could see was Sasuke's pale bloody hand, my eyes didn't have enough strength to see more. All I knew is that it was bad, very bad.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Ugh. This took me way more time then expected. I wanted to finish early like the last one but nope I finished yesterday and did the summary today. -.- Okay anyways! For those who think I wouldn't kill Sasuke, I totally could and he just might be dead now. Just saying it's to find out next chapter because I can kill him I mean yeah ._. this story won't be predictable.** So yeah I'm gonna put it out there that I had no idea if car alarms could stay that long but in this story they do okay yeah. **I love sasuke and all but imagine how eventful the story will be if I killed him :o Yup those who also think I can't kill him because Naruto won't be with anyone else you don't know that! ;) Anyways this is just a narusasu I was kidding about the paring part. But I was not kidding about the other parts. Anyways yay school is out ya'll so maybe I'll update faster ;)

**ANYWAYS REVIEW LOVELIES!**


	15. Chapter 15 Crash

Ugh here I am again with another chapter of SOTD! And yeah I'm loving writing this and I feel that my writing is improving a lot so I'm really happy. I enjoy reading fics as well so those helped me improve my vocabulary. Yup so yea I think this is chapter 15 and this is I think one of the most dramatic chapter of the series. It's the start of the fire arc which will consist of Danzo and more of Ino. So I'm interested in writing this. It will be a lot of fun to put some drama and problems into here, maybe a few deaths and yeah just a few things maybe sasuke's birthday. I have no idea what to say in these things anymore ^.^ so I'll stop rambling and get on with the story.

illogicalstarz: Hihihi hope you like this chapter btw sasuke dying would destroy me two D; Thanks for reviewing!

Random person: Lovely long review! I heard of the fanfic you were talking about, I really loved it and I got so emotional on that scene too! T^T The author did a wonderful job on that fic :) Okay Thank you for reviewing! It's appreciated!

Change: Hello newcomer I'm glad you're a zombie fan! As you can see so am i ! :D Thank you for the review!

Summary: -.-

Warnings: I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything babes.

* * *

Chapter 15: Crash

Naruto's pov.

"Sasuke!" I cried out even thought my head was panting and my throat was sore as hell. My body was shaking as I ignored the shouts of my name coming from Ino and the coursing pain that washed over my body. I crawled towards the pale form that laid limp near me. I trembled in fear as I saw the cuts that littered his hands, they were shallow but looked painful. I could see glass scattered around him from the window that must have broken during the accident.

"Sasuke! Come on!" I shouted as I shook him with my weak hand, my body couldn't move. I only had enough strength to move the hand that was shaking the boy. I trailed my eyes over his body. His forehead had a gash that spilled blood onto the floor. His face was littered with cuts that blemished his pale, porcelain skin. His face was relaxed since he was unconscious. I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder making me turn towards them.

Kiba was seated in the front seat from what I could see, his head laid limp against the steering wheel. I feared for him the most, he was the one in the front, the first one to receive the impact of the crash.

"He's okay, He and Kiba are both unconscious but I don't know if we will be okay for long." She brought a hand up to move a stray piece of bang hair away from her forehead before she continued, "It all happened so fast, there was bullets and the tires popped and the next thing I knew we crashed." she spewed that all out quickly as she locked around frantically. I was able to process more things as my swimming vision became stable. I could see how bad the wreck was, the bike that sasuke had brought in had broken the bathroom door. I could hear the sound of unfamiliar voices coming from the outside.

"Oh no there coming!" Ino said in a frightened whisper as she tucked herself close, like a child who feared that the monsters under her bed would snatch her away. It was a pitiful display but I also felt my heart pounding in my chest as the sounds got closer and closer to us. We couldn't make a run for it -it just wasn't possible- with my body barely mobile and both Kiba and Sasuke unconscious.

"Who's coming?!" I shouted in a hushed tone, I was bewildered and confused. All I truly knew is that we had crashed and that there were guns. Ino looked at me with her big, blue bewildered eyes that were packed full of tears and bit her bottom lip harshly.

"The people who shot at us!" She replied back using the same tone I had previously used to address her. She looked around frantically, her hair moving around in a frenzy.

I took a good look at Ino as well, cuts littered her body and her forehead had a painful looking bruise. We couldn't make a run for it, no way. They would catch us the minute we stepped foot out of the R-V. I took at deep breath, taking in all the options that were possible. Suddenly an idea popped into my fuzzy mind.

"We have to pretend were dead." my hoarse voice was low and hushed but loud enough for Ino to hear it. She looked at me with wide, scared blue eyes that reflected confusion.

"They won't take or kill dead bodies." I explained as quickly as I could. Our time was limited, they could barge in any second and we didn't know how many people are out there. I prayed that the undead wouldn't come, if they did we would have another serious problem on our hand. However, they always came, no matter how much times I wished and prayed for them to just disappear.

Ino nodded before she quickly rustled towards the bag of the R-V to lay herself on the floor near the motor cycle. She let her body relax as much as her trembling, tense body could. I waited for her to be settled, making sure she looked as if she was dead even if she was alive. I moved to drape myself near Sasuke's limp body and we waited. I prayed that they wouldn't check for pulse.

"Check the R-V before more of those things come over here!" I heard a brass voice bark out from the outside and minutes later the door of the R-V was wrenched open. A young man in his late thirty head peaked into the compartment of the R-V. The man was a ginger, his eyes blue like the sky. He looked kind and caring yet he was part of the people who I assumed shot at us. I held my breath as he surveyed the cabin with leisured eyes. He gave the place a quickly look before he turned to look back.

"There's nothing here Nagato!" The ginger called back loudly, surely addressing a man named Nagato. I looked over to Ino who trembled in fear on the floor. I could hear the sound of a soft, female voice speak from outside the R-V. It was a soothing, calm yet firm voice that rapidly caught attention. Then the man's brass voice rumbled out of his throat once more.

"Come back here Yahiko(*)" The man who I believed went by the name of Nagato called the ginger man that could now be identified by the name Yahiko. The ginger haired man let out a grunt before he jumped out of the R-V leaving the door hanging open. I let out a shaky breath of relief as I heard them drive away on some sort of transportation.

"N-Naruto...is it safe?" Ino whispered as she crawled towards the unconscious sasuke and I. I nodded to her, feeling the wave of pain that washed through my nerves like a bubbling pool of lava. Damn it was painful. I would kill for some pain killers right about now.

"Go check on Kiba for me." I ordered authoritatively. She nodded and quickly headed to the other man. I turned my attention back to sasuke who was littered with cuts and bruises. He was the one who had received the glass from the shattered window.

I gathered the lithe teenager in my arms, my arm wrapped around his shoulder and his head falling limply against my shoulder. I shook his body lightly, ignoring the my own pain for his sake. He let out a groan, good he was coherent.

"Sasuke come on' wake up." I said gently, hoping that my voice would guide him towards full coherence. I squeezed his shoulder unconsciously. I was angry, angry at myself. I was angry because I had let myself relax in a time where relaxation should be the furthest thing on my mind. The cuts, gashes and bruises on my companions, on sasuke, only fulled this bubbling anger.

While I was gently shaking sasuke I could see from the corner of my eye that Ino was slapping Kiba into an awakened state but the man only groaned as the feminine hands connected to his cheeks. She sighed deeply in worry for the man in front of her but I couldn't help but feel that her worry was misplaced. It was directed for someone or something else. I took no mind to it, my mind was too fuzzy to care about anything other then waking Sasuke up.

"Sasuke!" I tried again but a little bit louder, his eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal his dark but warm black voids that seemed to suck you in like a black hole. I let out a sigh of relief and squeezed him a slight bit closer to me. I watched as he slowly became more and more aware of his environments, his eyes darting from side to side before landing on my blood stained face. The flesh on his cheek bones suddenly became a light shade of pink instigating that he was blushing. He look rather appealing. He stuttered incoherently for a bit before he pushed out of my embrace with a squeak sat on the floor.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you somewhere!?" I said quickly in unmasked worry for the sake of the teen in front of me. His eyes darted anywhere but in mine. He placed a hand over his heart gently as if he was touching the broken wing of a frail bird.

"I-It's just that you-you were holding me so close and for some reason...my heart was pounding quickly in my chest." He stuttered out quickly and in a hushed tone, the blush still incredibly evident on his pale face. It must be hard to avoid such coloration when you have as pale skin as Sasuke has.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said sincerely, I didn't give a shit about my pride anymore. His eyes darted from side to side, his fierce blush growing darker and darker. His hair was a mess but it was pretty much a mess since I met him. I'm pretty sure my hair is the same we could only use our hands to brush our hair. His messed up hair only made him look younger.

"It's not that." he mumbled out before he flinched as his hand scrapped his cuts. He looked at his hands, noticing the specks of blood that came from the bleeding cuts on his forearm which he held before.

I could also feel the burning pain of the bruises on my body. Groaning, I moved to stand on my two legs that pained me greatly.

"Is everyone okay?" I heard Kiba groan out from the front seat beside Ino who was tenderly trying to stop the bleeding gash that was on his forehead from the collision it had to undergo with the steering wheel.

"I'm okay!" Sasuke stated loudly as if he was confirming his attendance, stating that he was okay was an understatement, the boy could barely move from his spot on the ground. I nodded confirming that I was also mildly alright as well. My injuries were painful and probably needed to be looked over by a doctor but I had no time to think of such things.

"Hello?" We heard an unfamiliar voice call and I immediately froze, my blood running cold in my aching body. This time we couldn't run and hide, it was too late. We would be caught. All the worst possible situations ran through my head. They would feed us to the zombies, they would mutilate us, torture us. My body started to quake at my fear of being at the hands of humans or the undead.

"I know that voice!" Ino cried out in pure bliss but it seemed fake to me. She almost seemed afraid of said voice even if she claimed to know it with such fake joy. I choose to not say anything on the matter as Ino bolted out the door and probably headed towards the man who had spoken.

"Boss!" I heard her squeal awkwardly in mock happiness but the other members of our crew did not seem to notice the sudden change in personality that the woman had undergone when the man, who's appearance was yet to be know, appeared.

"Who the hell is that?" Kiba said in confusion, he had came out of the driver seat to sit next to sasuke. He lightly picked out the glass that still attached themselves to sasuke's shirt. I turned to look at them both, they both held looks of equal confusion.

I could hear them talking outside but I couldn't make out the words. My body was too fatigued and pained to try to get closer so my ears could capt the delicate sounds that barely penetrated through the metal of the wrecked R-V. Things had gone so wrong so quickly, it almost seemed like the challenges were relentless. We would never get a break, we would always look over our shoulders in fear. We would always stay weary of others. The hope I tried to hang on too was slowly dripping down the drain, leaving dry and empty despair.

I looked out the shattered window, the one that faced the mysterious wilderness. I could hear the sound of shuffling feet and groaning moans. The occasional scream in the far distance was enough to distract them from our presence. Every scream was inching my fingers to let go of the hope I held onto with strength that was slowly diminishing.

"The cuts kind of hurt." Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his injuries by accident, he glared at the broken glass on the floor, flicking them away from him with force. He was angry at the pain they caused him. I smiled, the action was rather adorable. I reached over to place a warm, gentle hand on his cheek. He looked startled from my action, his eyes wide and the blush on his cheeks growing.

"Wh-What?" He asked, Kiba shot me a large grin despite his various injuries that also looked painful as well. We all needed some medical treatment and the sooner, the better.

I wiped the fresh blood from the cut on his reddened cheekbone tenderly. I couldn't help the gentle feeling that washed over me as I saw the pure but fragile innocence that sasuke held in his eyes. It was precious. It was a treasure that many people would try to steal it if it was not well guarded.

"Nothing really," I started nonchalantly, I shot him a small smile before I continued. "I'm glad you're okay." I finally stated, my voice in a softer, more gentle tone. He looked taken aback by my sudden change of demeanor. He blinked once, twice and a third before a pained but sincere smile slowly spread on his face. His beautiful black eyes fluttering close to make room for the smile. He looked like an angel despite his bruises.

"I'm glad you're okay too." he said a bit timidly but his smile never faltered. Even with those painful bruises and all the shit that's going on outside of this R-V. Kiba threw his arms around both our shoulders, ruining the mood we had going on. He flashed us both a goofy smile.

"I'm glad Kiba's okay." he said as he used a different voice so it made it seem as if someone was talking in his place. Sasuke let out a chuckle and I gave the man a half-smile. Yes, this was how things were suppose to be.

I felt happy, even if we got into a bad accident...we hadn't encountered one zombie since. That was enough to lighten the fear in my heart. The fear that resided in my mind ever since this whole shit began. I wanted answers, I wanted an explanation that will justify all that has happened. I needed some sort of compensation, some sort of hope.

But I knew better then to have hope for anything because before I knew it a familiar woman with blonde hair was pointing a gun at our heads.

* * *

End chapter!

Well okay that was short ._. I TRIED to do a cliffhanger. I TRIED! I am nooooot pleased with this chapter so I will be making lots of changes yup because I can't handle inconsistency so nope. T^T It pays to be picky at the end! Lala okay anyways I didn't kill sasuke YAYYYYYY! But more drama you guys can pretty much guess what's going to happen now, since it was kinda revealed in the beginning of one of the chapters. I'm kinda upset because there is no zombies -.- like no this is a zombie fic THEIR MUST BE ZOMBIES! But there will be no zombies in this chapter ._. of course they are mentioned but there will certainly be zombies in the next chapter ._. excuse me if you were expecting a zombie battle to the death. '_' Wow that's a great ideaaaa actucally.

So I added some stuff to fill it in a bit and okay I'm a little happier with it but WHATEVER T^T

I really want to watch a zombie movie, a really good one! **So if you guys have any suggestions please tell me in the reviewing section below the story '3'**

And do you guys know any Beta's that would beta my story because I gave up looking, tooooooo much people U.U so if you're up to a little spell checking then please go ahead and message meeeeee. Btw It's spring break so I'm planning on writing about five chaps and then trying to update Finding love BECAUSE I AM LOST I JUST SIT THERE AT LOOK AT THE SCREEN WHEN I TRY TO WRITE A CHAPTER! T^T I'm so frustrated!

I tried to move the romance a little faster but there is not much I can do in some situations. Maybe in the next chapter J_J

Reviews are greatly appreciated, I love to hear your advice and opinion on the chapters!

Until next chap.


	16. Chapter 16 Betrayal

Hey readers well here is chapter sixteen and I am nowhere near done with this story. I've made a pledge to myself that every fanfiction I read I will review on. Well if I'm on my account, I will provide constructive and helpful reviews like I had received when I was a beginner. Anyways. Before I start any knew stories I will be rewriting all my stories. All of them. Starting from the ones with the least chapters to the ones with the most, of course this one won't need to be rewritten but the other's like Finding love, The Battle and Uchiha will have to be rewritten because my style as changed. Of course the original story will be kept up until I am done rewriting all the chapter. Such as the InuXNS one, chapters will be added and the story will be moved into the way I want it to be, I was following the original story line too closely so I'm going to change that.

**Random person**: Well you will find out who holds the gun in this chapter! and the reason probably in the next chapter :) but if you look back in the chapters I'm sure you can find the reason! Yup They really need medical attention and some sleep too don't they!? XD Thanks for reviewing.

**illogicalstarz**: I was hoping my zombie amount of zombies isn't too heavy XS I didn't want them to be attacked all the time but this chapter contains a little zombie action and next chapter will probably have a large amount but I'm predicting a more relaxed chapter! :) So yea You'll find out about Ino in the next chap! Thank you for being there to review.

**DojomistressAmbyChan:** Wow thank you so much! I finally have some good zombie movies to watch! Thank you for the recommendation! And I was hoping I was doing good cliffies :O Maybe next week or the week after I'll do a two chap special ;)

**Change:** For chapter two! Thank you for the review glad you liked it!

**Amanda Petra:** HAhaha XD your review made my day literally, my mood brightened! This chapter is in Sasuke's pov but most of them are in Naruto's so I'm glad you like it! And your idea is amazing! I'll definitely try to make a chapter like that and it will be dedicated to you! It's a really great idea! It's always cool t have a little fun! And I loved your review! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you don't mind me ruining the KibaIno mood XD Thanks again!

Thank you for the movie reference I'll definitely watch them! I've been itching to watch some forever and now I got some really good ones to watch so I'm looking forward to it! and I'm glad you liked that scene! I was hoping my zombie levels weren't too high because I was scared it would be too much but I guess it's good! :P Thanks for reviewing!

Anyways thank you guys for all the reviews and support for my stories and I will continue writing just be patient please. Of course this story is not on HAITUS it will have regular updates on friday so yea.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Who doesn't know that?

Summary: no.

Warnings: I don't know yet.

* * *

"**It's hard to tell who has your back, from who has it long enough just to stab you in it..."-Nicole Richie**

Chapter 16: Betrayal.

Sasuke's pov:

"W-What?" I said slowly in utter confusion, before us, the woman we had let into our group was pointing a deadly gun at our heads. The barrel was pointing directly at Kiba. My eyes grew wide and my head felt fuzzy, maybe from all the abuse it had received or because of my fear.

Kiba's face was pale and sickly, it made my stomach clench in fear as well. I couldn't believe this. I trusted her, I talked to her about my brother and my family. How dare she.

Naruto was shaking, it didn't know if it was in fear or in anger but I made no move to comfort him or Kiba. I knew how these things played out, once you moved you would certainly get shot because the person holding the gun will assume you are trying to take it away and turn the tables. I kept on the down low, shivering in fear.

"What the fuck Ino?!" Naruto gritted out so viciously I felt myself cringe. He was mad but it was understandable because I also felt angry and betrayed. I kept looked at her face, she seemed so upset. It was almost like she didn't want this. Her eyes were filled to the brink in salty tears.

"Stop this drama immediately. There is no need for your repulsive language." The voice that Ino was talking to before emitted as he entered the R-V. The man had shaggy black hair that looked proper despite the conditions of the world right now, his eyes were narrow and a dark gray tint to it. His chin held two scars that crossed each other, forming an x-shape. Despite his strong voice, this man looked frail and he sure wasn't in his youth.

I turned my head to look at Kiba after he emitted a loud gasp. His wide eyes started in fear.

"Y-You..." he started shakily. The man turned his hard gaze towards Kiba. His eyes cold and uncaring. A smirk slowly merged onto his lips, it was sickening. He gave me a terrible feeling. He didn't care for our fear.

"You know this man?" I whispered to Kiba softly while giving Ino who was crying and the man a cautious look. I jumped in my skin as the man's glare fell on me. Goose bumps littered my skin causing me to shiver in fright. I turned my head away, unable to hold his gaze much longer. It was intimidating.

"Well we got a little talker here. I hate talkers," He started coldly, his glare overpowering. I was shaking. I had never felt a greater fear then this. Something in my gut was telling me that I was better off outside with the undead then in here, with him.

The man continued his paused sentence, " But yes he does know me. Your beloved companion here is indebted to me." He finished on a dark tone. Everything inside the R-V became silent except for Ino's sobs and whimpers. This man was insane, did he not understand what was going on?

"Are you crazy!? Don't you fucking see that people are being attacked by man eating monster and you're concerned about a debt!?" Naruto yelled bitterly as if he was voicing my thoughts. His loud voice boomed throughout the R-V and I silently prayed that nobody or nothing heard it.

"I only care for my money. All the rest is irrelevant." He stated without care. He moved towards Kiba in slow strides. The man who usual smiled was now backing away in fear until his back hit the damaged inner wall of the vehicle. Naruto tried to move to stop the man by grabbing his shirt but the gun was immediately pointed at his head.

Naruto gave Ino a bitter look. His gaze hateful and betrayed. I watched in fear as the man snatched Kiba by the collar and lifted him up to his feet. They stood close together, the man's sneering face near Kiba's.

"Where's the money you piece of crap?" He barked out as he slammed Kiba's already injured body into the metal painfully. Kiba groaned at the pain. I couldn't watch but my eyes refused to leave the scene.

"I-I don't have it!" Kiba squeaked out, I had never heard him talk like that. He always talked with a skip in his tone. He was always cracking a joke but now the man could barely speak. I heard the old man growl deep in his throat before he pulled Kiba back and slammed him against the damaged metal once more.

"You lying piece of shit! You fucking took that money from me and I want it back!" He roared loudly, his voice twice the volume naruto's had been. Kiba's face was red from all the movement and the pain. His eyes clenched shut tightly. Suddenly, I heard an unfortunately familiar moan. I quickly looked around to see if anybody had noticed the sound but no my dismay nobody had. Ino circled his, her eyes puffy and red as she pointed the gun to our heads.

"P-Please Danzo, you don't understand I was desperate!" Kiba pleaded to the man but the man who went by the name Danzo simply threw the Kiba to the ground. I glared at Danzo in anger. How dare he treat the kind Kiba in such a way. The man pulled his leg up and kicked Kiba in the side with force while the man tried to hold in his screams.

"Stop it!" I couldn't help but cry out despite the fact that a zombie or zombies were approaching us. I could hear them and I was sure naruto could hear them too. The man froze and glared at me but I simply glared back despite the fact that I was scared out of my mind.

"Boy you're really starting to piss me off." He spat out bitterly, his glare fierce and intimidating but I refused to back down. This was something my dear brother thought me, you have to stand up for what you believe and fight for what you hold dear. Kiba and Naruto were now part of my life so I cherished them so I will fight for them.

"You know I am really sick of people like you. You run around thinking you're in a higher position then everyone else in this hell but you're actually just a scared little boy that shits his pants. I piss you off? That's funny because I don't really give a shit." I spat out, unleashing all the anger and frustration that had been building up ever since all this happened.

I could practically feel the surprise in the room but my eyes started firmly into Danzo's. I was tired of being afraid and cowering in fear when bad things or bad people showed up. Before all this, I would always hide behind my brother. He was my protector but now I stand for myself and for the ones I love. My time to protect has arrived.

Danzo grit his teeth at me, I heard ino whimper. She must have thought what I had done was a big mistake.

"You stupid brat, you really have a death wish don't you?"

"Tch you're calling me stupid and a brat? I'm not the one who is fighting for money that no longer has value or use instead of helping others. To me you're the one that looks like an idiot. People are getting eaten alive and you are fighting for a simple thing like money." I was the one to sound bitter and disgusted this time. I never ever spoke like this to someone, it felt so different. It was almost a foreign feeling but it felt so good.

"Sasuke..." I heard Kiba mumble, I looked into his terrified eyes and I smiled. A reassuring smile. Telling him that it would be okay, everything would turn out alright. His eyes widened greatly before a flood of tears slowly appeared in his dark eyes.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." He whimpered in despair. Danzo gave him a look of disgust, he lifted his foot up and slammed it down onto his chest. He coughed as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. I looked at Naruto for some salvation but he simply looked away from my searching eyes. He wasn't going to help?

"Naruto?" I whispered so only he and maybe Ino could hear me. He looked at me with his tired blue eyes but he didn't answer. Ino looked down at us with her puffy blue, apologetic eyes but I looked away. I couldn't look at her anymore. She betrayed us.

"You think sorry can bring my money back. I don't give a fuck of what that brat said I will get the fucking money back. However there could be a … compensation." He said in an arrogant and seemingly superior tone.

Suddenly there was banging against the R-V wall. The room was filled with a collective gasp as the loud banging and moaning started. I couldn't tell if there was one or more but they were here. They found us. Danzo slowly turned his head towards Ino, his foot still firmly on Kiba's chest.

"Take care of them Ino!" He ordered the startled girl, she looked at him with wide, fearful eyes but he only glared coldly.

"B-But..." She stammered out but his fierce stare silenced her immediately.

"Go!" He roared out stomping his foot on Kiba's chest who yelped and coughed at the sudden move. The man was aged, he wasn't in his youth. He might be stronger then us but he must not have as much stamina. If only we could knock him out.

I watched in pity as Ino scattered out of the R-V quickly but cautiously. The banging was coming from the other side on the vehicle so I assumed it was safe for her to exit the R-V without being attacked. Even if she betrayed us I still cared for her well-being.

Once the woman exited the R-V I turned my attention to Danzo. The man resembled and angry bull at the moment. He took deep breaths through his nose and straightened his back. The sound of gun fire resounded in the background like a crack of thunder.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way, here's what I have as idea for a compensation." he paused to make sure Kiba was listen and by his wide teary eyes he was sure that the man under his foot was listening to him. He turned to look at us with a smirk before looking back at Kiba.

"The compensation will be your life. However if you refuse to give your life you must offer me the life of one of them." He said with a smirk as he gestured us with a swipe of his old hand.

I was surprised and utterly shocked. What the hell? Was this man insane!? After all I said he still has the gall to do this. Had we fought all this time just to be killed by the hands of this cruel man. No way in hell. I would not let this end here.

"You can't do this!" I yelled out in disbelief, I could barely wrap my mind around what was happening. This was insane!

"Please don't do this!" Kiba pleaded to the man, his eyes pumping out waterfalls of fresh tears. It made me feel like crying as well. The poor man.

"Chose boy!" Danzo barked out, applying more pressure to Kiba's surely sore chest. We could never catch a break, everything always went wrong. I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how to deal with this mess. I wanted my brother! I wanted help!

I looked to Naruto for salvation but his gaze never reached mine. That was it. I didn't care I had to help even if naruto refused. I shot up from my position on the ground, it hurt so much but I ignored the pain. Just as Danzo turned his head to look at me I launched myself at him. We both fell to the floor in a messy and painful heap.

The man grabbed me by my forearms tightly and threw me off. I landed on the floor with a pained grunt, my side on fire from the burning sensation of pain. The man coughed, his old lungs unable to recover quickly from the impact. This however gave Naruto who finally decided to step in a chance to get a strike in.

I watched from my position on the ground as Naruto punched Danzo roughly in the stomach, sending the man back a few steps. Kiba swiped his leg across Danzo's, successfully knocking the man off his feet and onto the ground. Naruto was about to give the last blow before the R-V door was slammed open to reveal Ino who looked pale and scared. The gun twitched in her hand as she saw the scene before her.

I rolled over on the ground, lifting myself up carefully before I made my move to charge at her. She lifted the gun, pointing at me and everything felt as if it had become slow motion.

"Sasuke!" I could hear Naruto yell out my name but the sound was muffled by my beating heart. I slammed myself onto her knocking us both down much like how me and Danzo had went down but instead of hitting the floor we slammed into the weak door of the R-V. The weak door was wrenched open with the impact of our bodies. I hit the hard surface of the road, my cheek scrapping against the ground. It was dark outside and I could barely see anything but Ino's bright hair and the R-V.

I groaned as I tried to lift myself from the ground but my arms protested. I had pushed my body to the limit. I was hungry, the only thing I had eaten was some scrap given to me while me and Kiba waited for naruto at the apartment complex*. I hadn't slept properly in forever. My head was pounding as I tried desperately to search for the gun that had flew out of Ino's hand when we fell to the ground.

As I searched the floor I saw from the corner of my eye I saw Ino's unmoving body.

"Sasuke?" I heard Kiba call from me, I could see he and Naruto were standing at the door of the R-V but I couldn't make out the expression on their faces due to the obscurity of the night. This was the first night I had passed without shelter, it was terrifying.

I gave my self an inner pep talk to give myself some strength before I grabbed Ino's limp arm and threw it over my shoulder. I lifted us both to our feet with all the strength I could muster before I took steady steps towards the R-V.. I wanted my brother or naruto or anybody, I just wanted someone to take me away from this nightmare, I felt so weak and powerless.

I limped towards the vehicle with Ino hanging off me, I looked up at Kiba and Naruto who were looking at me with concerned. I simply glared at them and walked passed them and into the R-V.

When I entered the R-V, Danzo was unconscious on the floor, a thin strip on blood streaming down his mouth. I ignored his body in favor of placing the blond's unconscious body on the built in sofa. Her head must have hit the floor roughly when we fell since her head had a small trail on blood that slid down her pale temple.

It was dark out and the R-V would surely not wok so we had to spend the night here, in this broken were safe as long as the undead don't penetrate the walls or open the fragile door.

I turned to the conscious occupants in the room, Naruto had already taken his leader stance and made sure the door wouldn't be pride open by the unwanted hands of the biters if they were to attack us in our weak moments. Kiba was looking glumly out the window in shame. I took at deep breath.

"I think there is some things we need to talk about." I finally stated after the long silence in the cabin, the only sound that dominated the room was the soft sound of the wind blowing outside. Naruto turned to me with a firm and serious expression that I was used to seeing. He was a serious man after all and I didn't blame him for it.

"Sasuke this is not the time." He said firmly, his eyes serious but filled with masked fear. I scoffed.

"No, this is as good a time as any." I said with equal authority as I crossed my arms over my chest. He glared at me with his sharp blue eyes, expecting me to quit my attitude but I refused to give up.

"Yea...I think it's best if we talk." Kiba said in an unusual quiet voice, I turned to look at him in concern. I hoped this didn't last.

"There is nothing to talk about." Naruto said squarely, his lips in a tight line. He crossed his arm over his broad chest and took the same stance as me.

"Yes there is! We have to talk about what just happened!" I snapped at him, moving closer so that we were practically touching. I wanted to intimidate him but I soon found that my attempt was a failure due to our height difference. The tension grew in the room quickly as we stood close, both our glares fierce.

"Fine, we'll talk! We'll talk about all the fucked up shit that's going on! Let's talk about the fucking shit that's going on here! Let's talk about I can barely sleep without something going wrong! How I have no one left! My mind hasn't been able to make coherent thoughts and I feel constant pain and weakness! How about we talk about how I never feel safe anymore-"

"Naruto...please stop it." I cut off his ranting, my voice was weak. He looked so broken, his eyes were clenched shut much like his teeth and his hand was gripping his blond hair. I felt terrible, I had pushed naruto too far. I reached forward to ease his hands off his hair, he was trembling and that only made me feel worst. Kiba put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, a soft weak smile on his tanned and bruised face.

"I can't do this anymore." Naruto whispered out, his fist clenching and unclenching. I grabbed his fist into my hand and I pulled him to sit on the clear spot on the floor next to the counter. I sat next to him, our legs and shoulders pressed against each other. I reached up to pull his head onto my chest so he could feel my unreasonably fast heart beat.

Wrapping one arm around his neck, I used the other one to rack a hand through his blond hair. Kiba went to sit next to him on the other side and patted the shaking man on the back.

"Naruto, do you hear it?" I asked him as I caressed his blond locks. He was so much bigger then me but despite that it felt as if we fit perfectly together.

"Hear what?" He mumbled out, his cheek pressed against my chest.

"My heartbeat. Do you hear how fast it is? I'm afraid too. I'm terrified and at times I think that it's better if I just got it over with. If I just died. I'm just as confused as you are and I feel incredible weak and powerless against what's going on but... if we are together, all three of us, we can make this pain just a little more bearable. Together we are stronger and we'll be together until the end." I ended my speech with a smile towards the two other males of our little group. Kiba was smiling widely like he had done many times before.

"You got that right princess! Till the end!" He cheered happily, I was glad he got out of his funk. I wouldn't push to find out the full story of what happened today, I would wait until he was ready.

Naruto wrapped an arm around my waist and suddenly lifted me up into his arms. He squeezed me tightly in his arms, my feet no longer touching the ground. I gave a surprised grunt as he stared into my eyes with admiration, I felt my cheeks grow hot as I realized just how close we are and had been. My heart was thumping rapidly in my chest. What is this feeling?

"You're right. I didn't lose everything, I have you and Kiba. You know kid, you're truly amazing." He said with such admiration and awe that I almost melted. I gave him a gentle smile despite my blushing cheeks. Before, when I pulled him close to me I was so in the moment that I had no Idea what I was doing! It made my cheeks burn even brighter.

"I'm happy you understand." I said happily, I was happy that that was cleared out of the way, we needed to be mentally strong to survive as a group. This made me wonder about Itachi, was he also in a group? Is he also searching for me? I couldn't wait to find him. I wanted to see his face again.

The sense of happiness had returned but the danger wasn't gone.

* * *

End chapter!

(*): The crazy place Kiba and Sasuke were trapped in ._.

Well I don't know about this one really :I I guess I'm going to have to look it over a couple of times before I'm truly 100% happy with the results. Okay well, I just wanted everyone too know that I have hit a rough part in my life where my future is in danger. I, However, will not give up on my dream and I'll keep working harder and harder to achieve my goal but this won't disturb my updating :)


	17. Chapter 17 Reason

Whooooo okay so I have no idea of what you guys think about my last chapter but okay ._. I guess anyways I started writing InuXBoku but the tittle has been changed to My dog and I since yeah anyways okay I'd like to point out the fact that sasuke and naruto are not making out with each other now because they have only know each other for a short period of time and sasuke is only 16, turning 17 soon. Haven't decided yet! Yup so I better get started on this chapter now.

**Random person:** At first I hadn't payed much attention to the height difference so I decided to just throw it in there. And When I meant my future is in danger it's because I was reckless with my grades and now I'm in trouble so I just wanted people to know that if I ever miss an update day it's because I'm trying to work hard on getting better grades! Thanks for offering help :) It would be big help to have a beta to correct me :S

**Amanda Petra**: Well I misunderstood your review O.O sorry! Hihi thanks for saying I'm one of your favorites! I appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: No I do not own naruto.

Summary: yup.

Warnings: I don't know yet

* * *

Chapter 17: Reason.

Naruto's pov:

I sat incomplete silence, my eyes started firmly at the hostile figures. Ino and a man called Danzo. I hadn't expected such a betrayal from Ino but I was suspicious of her from the beginning. I made had made sure that Danzo would be firmly stuck to the ground by placing the bike over his legs and tying his thick wrist with the belt that was previously strapped around the man's waist. Sasuke had tied Ino's hands with a piece of sturdy fabric that had been ripped off before our arrival.

Now we are taking turns to watch for danger while the rest slept. Sasuke went first while Kiba and I took a nap then Kiba took his turn and finally I took my turn. We had been down this rotation for what seemed like ours, my mind was too frantic for me to be able to get any sleep. The menacing silence in the night was terrifying. We were vulnerable to attacks right now. I just wanted to rest, but in this situation it was almost impossible.

I turned my head to look at the two who had threatened to kill us. Danzo was still as a board while Ino grimaced in her unconscious state. As I looked at her I wondered. Why was she crying? To my knowledge the person who holds the gun to another person's head isn't the one that's suppose to die. Something was definitely wrong. Danzo was obviously a dangerous man with a small mental capacity to think rationally, he was possibly a mob boss in the past. His hardened looks reminded me of Kakashi's. Both looked as if nothing could penetrate their soul except for anger however Kakashi never showed his anger, if he did then he would have struck me when I yelled at him back in the car.

A man without mercy. That was practically like the undead that walked America and possible the whole damn world, I would become like that as well. I had already decided that the minute those two woke up, I would kill them using Ino's gun. She betrayed out trust, I had taught she was good for the group. Good for sasuke but once again I was proven wrong. I was proven that trust was still a very fragile thing in this world. It was hard to trust people before the sudden arrival of the zombies but now that they are here, trust was essential but it seemed like no one had it.

Suddenly I heard an alarming groan coming from somewhere, I wiped my head towards the cracked window to peak outside but nothing was in the surroundings. I took a breath of relief to calm my stimulated nerves. My heart palpitating wildly in my chest, every bump or sound in the darkness of the night would cause me to jump into an alarmed state of panic. I felt frantic at every noise. Ever noise meant danger now.

"Damn." I whispered as I racked a tanned, dry hand through my oily and knotted hair, I hadn't showered in what seemed like forever. I must smell awful, too bad the zombies weren't deterred by my foul stench. I jumped out of my thoughts as the groaning commenced again. I surveyed the cabin carefully to locate the sound that was causing me a mini heart attack. I searched avidly with my eyes until they landed on Ino's struggling figure. She was waking up.

I quickly shock Kiba and Sasuke awake but continuously kept my eyes firmly locked on her. They took a couple of minutes to exit their deteriorated states before they finally reached full consciousness and so did she. The veins of her eyes were clearly present as they created a pattern of branches of popping red on the eyeball while her blue eyes snapped open.

"Ino...?" Kiba asked slowly, moving towards her in a snail pace as she whipped her head around frantically, looking for signs of danger. It was a familiar look that she carried in her eyes, it was the despair that we had seen to many times. I looked at her with cautious, I had taken her gun away and stashed in the drawer of the counter so she wouldn't be able to reach it if she were to remove her bindings.

"Keep back." I ordered him to get behind me along with sasuke, even thought she was tied she could easily jump up and attack him. I didn't underestimate woman like most men did, a woman's hit could be as painful as a man's. She surely had her strengths. Maybe she couldn't take us all out but taking one of us down could be a major handicap to the group. We couldn't afford it right now.

Her body convulsed as her mouth open and closed as if she wanted to say something but was hesitating. Her eyes filled with salty tears that completed the defeated expression on her face. I moved to take the gun from the drawer to point it at her head like she had done. Her eyes widened as she stared into the barrel of the pistol she had once held to our head.

"Naruto!" I heard sasuke cry out as he tried to grab at my arm. His hands were trembling against my firm arm. Even if it was the furthest thing in my mind to take a human's life, I had no choice. It was us or her. If she died, we would have one less menace. It took me several deep breaths to finally settle my reluctant aim. I didn't want to do this. I just had no other option right now.

"Stay back, this has to be done." I ordered him as I pushed him away with my arm, my push startled him, he took a few steps back into Kiba's chest before looking away. I stared at both of them from the corner of my eyes, both of them held regretful and terrified looks. I had to do this, even if it seemed cruel.

"W-Wait!" she stuttered out in fear, her voice coming out loud and quick out of terror as she stared into my cold eyes. I could not let this woman leave after what she had done to us. This world had turned cruel, we had to protect ourselves. Even if it made me no better then the others, I have no choice but to protect Sasuke and Kiba.

"Why should I wait?" I said in a clipped tone, clicking my tongue impatiently as I waiting for her reply. I felt a hand grab at the back of my shirt in a tight grip. The tight grip that was on my shirt tried desperately to pull me back. Coaxing me to let the gun go and run but I couldn't. That was obvious and clear in my mind.

"Naruto please put down the gun, she obviously won't do anything." Sasuke said as he eyed the gun with clearly visible fear in his dark almost charcoal eyes that seemed to get darker and darker. The innocence in his eyes seemed to slowly disappear as the time we spent in this chaos grew. I let out a sigh.

"No." I replied, keeping a firm, steady grip on the steel handle of the light weight gun. She gulped as she could see that sasuke's pleading wouldn't get her out of this situation. I was sure that right now Ino could feel what she had done to us. I'm sure she could feel the fear she put into us when she pointed the gun at our heads, menacing our lives.

"please just let me explain." she whispered, tears streaming down her flawless pale cheeks that tinged red along with the rest of her face due to the over stimulation of emotions that coursed through her. We stared into each others equally blue eyes for a long moment before I decided to give her a chance to explain herself.

"Explain yourself but the minute I see you make any suspicious move, your brain will be decorating the walls." I threatened, hearing sasuke whimper from behind me and Ino visibly cringe. She blinked rapidly and took a couple deep breaths to be able to speak correctly. Her voice was too croaked for it to come out properly.

"This all started when this hell started, the minute things got wrong Danzo made it his personal business to take advantage of the weak and desperate. He took me and my family in a few days ago but we quickly realized something was wrong but we took no mind to it until suddenly...one day he and a couple of young men and women barged into our room demanding for the oldest child to work to defend Danzo. I was the only child of the Yamanake* family so I was taken. I knew from that point that I would be killed fighting for an evil man but one day I found my opportunity to escape with my family who was being held to their deaths by Danzo. He told to that if I gave him Kiba Inuzaka he wouldn't kill my family and he would let us go," she put her head down as tears started to fall again before she continued.

"After that, I wandered to where Kiba would live so I could ambush him there but on the way I met with a man named Iruka at an elementary school, he was searching for survivors. He told me that you had left to New York with two other people. I wasn't suppose to join you guys, I was just suppose to bring Kiba to Danzo, that's it. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry that I betrayed you guys but you have to believe me, I had no choice." she scrambled out before bursting in hysterical tears.

My head was swimming, this man was holding her family hostage in some place while she was giving the cruel order to hunt a man down in this already dangerous world? Was this man so obsessed with money that he couldn't simply let it go and try to survive this epidemic? Was money so important that he would kill off others just to keep it in a world where money valued nothing? Right now, money was simply colored paper.

"Huh?"I heard Sasuke say in shock, both he and Kiba were frozen behind me. Their faces contorted in fear and surprise. The room was brighter now since the morning sun had rising, it was now much easier to see in the broken junk that once was an R-V. I lowered my gun slowly, stashing it on the waist line of my pants before I approached her with long strides.

She looked up at me with terrified blue eyes that were filled to the very brink with fresh tears that pooled in small trails down her tinted cheeks. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, the hand belonging to no one other then Kiba who dragged sasuke behind him by his hand. I looked at them for a long period of time, they looked so terrified just like how I probably looked right now.

"Please don't kill me! I need to save them!" she sobbed out, tears streaming down onto the cold floor of the R-V. Her voice came out in a yell, the sound booming through the damaged walls of the vehicle that had crashed.

"There will be no saving." A dark voice emitted from inside the R-V, Danzo seemed to have awoken a long time ago and over heard Ino's confession. He glared at her with such fierceness from his position on the floor that she whimpered and cringed visibly.

"Shut the fuck up. No one gave you permission to speak." I growled out, snapping at him, trying to intimidate the man that was possibly three times my given age. He turned his sharp glare to me, a sense of flight hit me immediately. This man was a alpha. A real man, hardened by life but so was I. I could easily over power him now that he is trapped under the motorcycle that served for an alternate purpose now.

"I-I'm going t-to save my family from you! There is nothing you can do about it now." Ino stated with confidence while Sasuke moved to untie her binds and I let him. We would keep our guard up around her instead of killing her for now. After all it would serve us no purpose.

The man let out a roaring laughter that startled me. Did he lose it? Was the man's sanity completely gone now? It was most likely that it had been gone for a while now.

"You really think that I would make my way all the way here? Outside of the safety of my establishment? Did you really think I would come here to finish the job when I asked you to bring Kiba to me?" he said, his voice laced with laughter and amusement.

"Wh-What are you implying you sick bastard!?" Ino roared out, tears filling her eyes from the rush of emotions that coursed through her vulnerable self. I kept the others of the group back in case there was a blow out. Anything could happen, we had to be safe. We needed medical help as well but the nearest hospital would be back in the city and going back was not an option.

As I thought about out medical safety, Danzo let out another chilling laughter.

"Everyone's dead already! There was a gas leak and the place caught fire." he smirked as Ino's facial expression dropped. Her eyes turned wide and her hands lifted to grip her messy hair. She opened her mouth and let out a blood curling scream.

"**YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!**" She raged, her body trashing around violently, I could almost feel what was left of her sanity crumble in a sad heap of despair.

The man on the floor tsked and let out a laugh once more. I moved towards him quickly, unable to contain my rage and connected my foot to the side of his head. The power of the kick was enough to knock the man unconscious for what could be a while.

I swiftly turned to the other occupants in the room. Ino was screaming obscenities to the man on the floor with a vicious tone that I didn't expect. She reminded me of a tiger, really to strike after being enraged.

"What now?" I asked calmly, trying to retrieve order. Sasuke had his head in his hands on the sofa while Kiba looked paler then a ghost. I suddenly felt a surge of nausea arise in the stomach, my head suddenly becoming fuzzy and dizzy. I had to use the R-V wall to stay up. What was happening? What was going on with my body? It took a few minutes for the dizziness to stop, Ino's yelling becoming a fuzzy background sound.

"Naruto?" I heard Kiba's masculine yet weak voice call for me. I slowly looked over to him, he looked worried and disturbed.

"What?" I said, finally getting my voice back. Things were slowly starting to get better but I still felt the impending fear of not knowing what had just happened to me. I heard soft footsteps that belonged to sasuke approach the two of us slowly to see what was wrong. I could hear that Ino's screams had finally died down to mere angered whispers.

"What's wrong?" Kiba said as Sasuke finally installed himself behind him, they both carried equal looks of worry on their dirt covered faces. I looked away. If I did tell them something was wrong it would cause another problem to the group. We already needed medical help, we won't need anymore problems. I just prayed that it was nothing bad.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's just figure out what were going to do." I ordered, as I moved past them, both of them stepped outside to make way for me. I walked up to Ino who was now sitting on the floor, banging her fist against the ground as warm tears dripped down her cheeks. Danzo had started to wake up once more, his groaning and moaning signalling that he was almost to full consciousness.

I glared at his squirming body angrily before turning my gaze back to the crumbling Ino. I reached back to pull the gun from the waist line of my pants before handing it to the crying girl.

"Your choice."

* * *

End chapter.

Well I'm so sorry if this is sloppy, cuz It's feels sloppy to me. I'm sorry I just have so much on my mind right now but I'm going to have a four day week end soon so I'm hoping that can start me back up. I was wondering what you guys would think if they had a pet? Would that be good for the story? And the friday after the next Friday will be the HAPPY CHAPTER YAAAAAYY! The next chapter will be called Fire so yup This chap is kind of short :S Sorry! Anyways I'm going to continue writting the next chap and the rewrite of InuX Boku!

Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment!

Sorry for the sloppy chapter :s


	18. Chapter 18 Fire

Ugh I'm tired and I'm doing this late. I usual give myself a head start on the week end but I was lazy so I didn't start it quick enough :S I've been reading lots of great fanfiction lately and I have to say that it is hell of hard to find a naruFemsasu! There is like ten of them! Don't get me wrong they were all great to me but I'd like more of that type. I also remember reading an amazing story but it got deleted, it was called Be My Bitch and it was a narusasu T.T and I loved it! If you guys have any fiction suggestions PM me or leave a comment in the review section after the chapter.

I have a huge pet peeve when it comes to stories on and I thought I should share it with you guys to see if you have the same pet peeve. Well the pet peeve is that I hate when their is abbreviations in the story. I mean is it really that hard to write the full word? :S I mean come on. I'm not judging, I know many stories that use abbreviations and they are amazing.

illogicalstarz: Yay! and it's explained in chap 16 I believe :)

Random person: I hope this answered your questions :3 and I'm not such a big fan of danzo so I'm glad I have someone here who doesn't like him either :3

Anyways done with my ranting.

Summary: not even.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the zombie legend.

* * *

Chapter 18: Fire.

Naruto's pov:

"It's your choice." I said with no emotion recognizable in my voice as I held her gun towards her. It was for her to decide the fate of the man who had taken so much from so many. A man that could be a danger to our survival in this hell for the most idiotic reason. Money.

She stared up at the gun with blank eyes full of tears. Her blue eyes were glued on the black gun that held two shots. I was positive that every single moment that has led up to this was coursing through her bewildered mind right trembling hands reached for the gun, I slowly let go when I felt her grip stabilize and I moved back and away from her.

This was her decision to make. I turned towards Sasuke and Kiba who were looking away from the scene with masked emotions in their eyes.

Ino got up on shaky legs, she was still whimpering from the remains of her tears. She approached Danzo slowly, with small yet confident steps. Her eyes turned hard, looking back at us before she turned to the now groaning man who's head was streaming blood. He looked up at her with his old eyes but they weren't filled with fear, they were filled with amusement.

"You can't do it." He snickered, a wide smirk on his wrinkled face. The devious old man didn't even look sacred of the young woman who had his life in the palm of her hand.

"You think I can't?" she sneered as she brought the gun up to point it at his exposed temple. Even if her back was now turned to us, you could see her shaking in anger.

"You are a weak woman. You have nothing over me." he said arrogantly.

"I have your life. Your life is now by my hands. Right now, at this very moment, your pitiful life will be decided by the so called weak woman." She said with such a hatred in her voice that I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Ino..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. The tension in the room was high, it could be easily cut with a butter knife. I could even feel my nerves become agitated due to the elevated tension in the room. Suddenly a loud banging noise resounded from the door.

Everyone in the room froze as the loud banging edged on on the already damaged walls of the R-V. I quickly rushed to the window, pushing Kiba and sasuke away on my route.

"Fuck they're here!" I grunted loudly as I spotted two biters, a man and an older male who looked newly turned since they didn't have that much decay on their now walking corpses were clawing and banging at the vehicles wall to gain entrance.

"Shit, what are we going to do!? Were trapped here!" Kiba exclaimed as he rushed towards the window to take a peak at the zombies that were banging at the metal. The loud sound resonating loudly in my ears. If I could hear it this well I was sure some unwanted thing could hear it just as well.

"How did they even get to us?" Sasuke said shakily from his spot at the furthest side of the R-V. His frail body prone to the wall like glue. I looked over to the other blond of the group who was now looking our way with blank blue eyes.

"They found us because we made so much noise." Ino's voice came out blank and emotionless. Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ino...?" he whispered as he tentatively moved towards her but she jerked the gun towards him. Sasuke froze on the spot. I sprung into action immediately as I saw the dangerous weapon that could potentially take away the life of someone I held dear to me. I pulled his terrorized body into my arms and away from the gun that he was eyeing with wide eyes full of fear.

"What the hell Ino?!" Kiba roared at the girl who held the gun. Sasuke was quivered in my arms, bringing my attention to him. I tightened my hold on him as if telling him that I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt him.

"You guys need to get out." She said bluntly, moving to point the gun towards the roof of the R-V were an emergency escape trap -that I had stupidly not seen- was placed, the metal of the trap door was undamaged. The handle and trap were both in perfect condition unlike the rest of the vehicle.

"Let's go then!" I insisted, motioning her to pry the trap open with the help of Kiba who quickly advanced to try to open the trap but instead of moving forward to do her part, she shook her head.

"No, you guys must go without me." she said slowly a smile on her face but her eyes looked so sad and afraid.

"Wha?" I heard Kiba whisper as he took a step towards her but she simply looked away from his searching gaze. I kept Sasuke near me so he wouldn't get involved in the scene that was taking place in front of us.

The banging had become louder, signaling that the two other zombies had just invited others with the sound of their loud banging against the cold metal. The loud sound making the tension in the room even higher then it previously was.

"There's more now. You have to escape before it's too late."Ino stated, her voice shaky and scared even if she tried to hide it with a blank face and downcast-ed gaze.

"We aren't leaving without you!"the other man shouted as he grabbed her petite shoulders with his larger and tanner hands. She smiled at his, bringing one hand up to gently place it on his tattooed cheek. Scarring it gently with the palm of her hand, soothing his skin.

"You have to." She whispered, her bright blue looking tired and drained of life.

"No we don't! We can leave this guy and get out of here!" He sneered at the old man who was struggling on the ground while he addressed Ino but she simply shook her head at him again.

"I can't leave here without getting my vengeance. This man killed my family, I have to kill him." She rasped out. I took a quick look out the window, the numbers of zombies outside clearly outnumbered us. Many could be seen coming out of the woods. Limping out on their rotten flesh that had been eaten away by other zombies.

They looked absolutely repulsive but that was the least of my worries as I turned back to the scene between Ino and Kiba.

"Then just kill him and we'll leave." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His back was tense and his body was shaking as he held the girl's shoulders tightly.

"Don't you see? I have nothing left, this man, he let my family burn in the facility. They are dead for sure now. There is no way they could have escaped. I have nothing to live for now." She said in despair as the groaning and banging turned louder and louder. Sasuke was clutching at my shirt tightly, his face buried in my chest.

"You can live for us, with us!" He said, his voice coming out weakly.

"We have to leave. Ino has made her decision." I cut into to conversation, taking my role as the protector of the group. I could sympathize with Ino, I was alone in this world too but with Sasuke and Kiba I wasn't as alone as I thought I was.

Kiba spun around to look at me with bewildered eyes.

"You can't be serious! We can't just leave her here!" He yelled as he clutched at his hair with his trembling fist.

I could hear the zombies clawing at the extremely fragile door that was at the brink of being breached by the biters.

"Kiba." Ino called, "You have to leave me... You live on. All of you. This journey ends here for me." She whispered with a gentle smile on her face. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey wait! Wait!" We heard Danzo shout from his spot on the floor but we simply chose to ignore him.

My nose scrunched and tingled as tears gathered in my eyes as well. I willed them away and looked away. Her desperate gaze brought up so much emotion in me.

Sasuke's crying was muffled by my chest but I could feel the warm tears spilling on the fabric of my shirt.

"Okay...Okay."Kiba whispered with tears in his eyes, his fists clenched tightly.

Ino moved towards me and Sasuke slowly, I knew this was goodbye, the final goodbye for the blond woman who had spent such a short time with us. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"You take care of them okay? Take care of yourself too and don't let someone like Danzo get you like he got me." She said as she patted my arm in a friendly manner before she looked down at sasuke who refused to look up from his spot on my chest.

She placed a hand on his messy locks, caressing his head gently.

"Good luck finding your brother, I hope you find him." She wished him look before kissing his head gently. His sobs grew louder and louder. She smiled before moving to embrace the crying Kiba. He held her tightly, ignoring the trashing Danzo who was still pinned to the floor, yelling and roaring at us but his voice was drowned out by the sound of hands pending the damaged metal of the door. The bright morning light infiltrating the cabin.

A hand shot out, desperately trying to get in but it was impossible with the bottom half of the door still being in place.

"Kiba thank you." She whispered before gently pushing him towards us.

I quickly made my move I let go of the sobbing boy in my arms to jump onto the cough to open the trap. I grabbed the handle and pushed up with all my force. The trap door swung open, light pouring in from above. I grabbed onto the ledge and heaved myself up with my weak and injured arms. My body hurts so much but I had to bare with the pain until we found a hospital or shelter that could have medical supplies for us. I didn't bother looking at my surroundings. I could hear the zombies quickly tearing* the metal down with their persistent arms. I reached down to grab Sasuke's outstretched arm before heaving him up with the help of Kiba who was pushing his feet up with his hands.

"Come on Kiba!" I insisted as I heard the loud sound of metal bending by the hands of the zombies that were desperately trying to get a easy meal out of us.

I reached down for Kiba's outstretched hand just as the zombies finally broke in. I pulled Kiba up with the remaining force I had left, my arms were burning and Kiba was heavy I could barely lift him up.

"Kiba you have to grab on to the ledge and heave yourself up! You're too heavy for my arms to lift you!" I cried out as my muscled were pulled painfully. Kiba gave me a frantic nod before he grabbed onto the ledge of his free hand and heaved himself up with his free hands.

He panted for a bit before we heard a shrill cry coming from Ino. The R-V started to tilt from side to side as the mass of zombies poured in. The last thing we heard was the sound of two gun shots.

"Ino!" Kiba roared out in despair as he looked down into the R-V cabin to look for Ino in the swarm of undead that were swarming the cabin, eating at what was probably Ino and Danzo.

I knew what had happened. Ino had shot Danzo before taking her own life. I bowed my head down, giving her a quick prayer before I pulled Kiba away and closed the trap door for good.

"We have to leave now. I know it hurts but we have to leave while their distracted." I said, helping sasuke up and ushering Kiba -who was sobbing on the floor- up on their feet.

I quickly surveyed my surroundings, Zombies were approaching from the opposite side of the woods and down the road, I couldn't quite make out their traits due to their distance from the R-V but I could tell that a lot were coming and I didn't want to stick around to deal with them. All of them attracted by the noises the other zombies beneath us were making. The only option was to head in the woods being us until we reach shelter.

I jumped down onto the ground, bracing myself for the pain that would come on the old wound on my leg before I reached up to catch sasuke who slid off the R-V and into my arms. His teary eyes looked away from mine as I held him. He slowly moved out of my embrace to look on the floor while Kiba jumped down, his face drained and tired much like Ino's had been.

"Come on." I ordered, taking one look back at the tilting R-V before I headed out towards the not so dense forest with Kiba and sasuke following closely behind me.

The forest became quieter and quieter as we distanced ourselves from the R-V. My foot steps becoming heavier and heavier as the stress washed over me. We had just lost a member of our group, even thought she was with us for a short period of time and she had betrayed us, we still cared for her because she was human and one of us.

I sighed, my eyes closing as I took in the quiet sound of the wilderness. Tired. I was so tired.

-xxxxx-

We walked for what seemed like hours, detouring zombies without a word being exchanged between us. Kiba was trailing behind us while Sasuke was sticking close but not too close.

The wind started to pick up, the air suddenly turning colder. Great I thought as I looked up at the stormy clouds that were approaching us. Sasuke shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as the cold air breezed through his fragile state, his body was only clothed with light clothes. He would never stay healthy If we get caught in the storm.

I sighed, things couldn't get any worse I thought before my foot hit something that wasn't grass. I looked down to see that we had just stepped foot on the road.

"Look!" I heard Sasuke exclaim as he pointed forward with enthusiasm. I looked at him before trailing my eyes along his arm to see that he was pointing at the a huge establishment.

The huge establishment being none other then walmart.

* * *

End chapter!

Okay well this chapter was so sloppy but I'll try to fix it when I reread! T.T I'm so sorry but I finished 8 pages today so it was really fast but anyways Ino and Danzo are dead and Kiba naruto and sasuke are going to walmart to escape the storm YAY FOR THAT! So yup I used the Idea of a happy chapter!

(*) The door was already fragile they were just bending and removing the door from it's hinges please don't flame me for making extremely strong zombies besides it was a lot of them pulling at the door.

Anyways see you guys next chap so sorry btw!


	19. Chapter 19 Sneak

Hello ladies and gents we have come to the 19th friday of SOTD and wow nineteen already O.o feels like less anyways this is the start of a short short two chapter arc called "Infiltrating walmart!" Just a fun little arc to get their minds off the zombies before the big boom.

So yea anyways I hope this chapter doesn't end up sloppily like the two last ones :S So sorry about that. I don't even know what to write here but yup this chapter will be fun and a little bit of putting themselves together after Ino's death. I mean I was really upset that I had to kill Ino but I had to do it ._. it was necessary for my story and I needed them to get through this. So yup if anyone is upset about that I'm sorry but I can't bring her back now that she's gone.

I was going to make Sasuke stronger and better because he has to grow with the others and by the way, I'm going to make this chapter Sasuke's birthday **NEVERMIND NEXT CHAPTER. Please read authors note at the end for more info.**

_**Random person**: I'm glad he's dead too XD and it is indeed done and a new but short arc has commenced! Walmart really is the ideal place to hide for them right now isn't it? C; Hopefully they do survive! Sorry for such a late update hope you enjoy this!_

_**Amanda Petra: **I'm glad he's dead too! I never really liked him! I feel bad for killing off Ino tho! Your idea was brilliant and I hope you won't hate me for making the real fun stuff for next chapter! XS I would love your help anytime! Any ideas you have don't hesitate to say them! Hope you enjoy the chap and hope you love the next one that will be the FUN ONE!_

_**Illogicalstarz:** Wally world will hopefully be fun after this chapter so please bare with it until the fun chap arrives ;_; Hope you enjoy this one thought! ;)_

Summary: 9_9

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or sasuke even thought I love them so much T.T

Chapter 19: Sneak

Naruto's pov:

"You're right." I breathed as I gazed with relief at the large establishment that would hopefully bring us shelter and protection from the storm and the biters that were putting us in danger.

"Then let's go!" Sasuke exclaimed as he dashed towards Walmart. I swiftly grabbed his cooling arm before he could get to far. Sasuke looked back at me with a frown, he looked tired. We must all look tired.

"We don't know what were running into yet." I explained to him, he looked down before nodding slowly. Running his hand through his knotting and messy hair, he moved to stand beside me.

The cold and strong breeze rustled the trees behind his, the wind carrying papers and plastic bags across the parking lot and road. The place looked abandoned but I knew that surely there were zombies inside because the parking lot still held parked cars that possibly belonged to those who didn't have the opportunity to escape.

I looked down, feeling sadness for those who had their lives ripped away from them by those horrible things. I took a deep breath, taking in the cold air. It was no time to grieve for others, even Ino, we have to keep moving forward.

I turned towards Kiba and Sasuke, both of them looking rundown and beaten emotionally.

"Let's go." I stated, taking a step forward towards an unknown destiny.

-xxxxx-

It took roughly five measly minutes to reach Walmart's now painted glass front doors. The letters that were painted across the front doors in bold red were, **'Survivors inside' **I felt a sense of overwhelming relief and hope bubble up in my chest but I couldn't get to happy yet, we don't know if the people who are inside are the friendly kind of survivor.

I signed, Sasuke was bounding up and down with joy and relief despite his injuries, this hope was so enlightening it almost clouded the still impending dangers that lurked at every corner. Kiba, however, stood firmly on the floor, his eyes glued to the dusty gravel beneath our feet.

"Maybe my brother's in there!" The boy exclaimed with happiness, a wide smile on his face. I gave him a small half smile before reaching to push the door open because I was a hundred percent sure that the sliding glass doors wouldn't slide open for us right now. I was immediately let down but not surprised to find the door was locked by key.

"Damn...were going to have to find another way around." I scoffed, cursing my luck but it was to be expected. I looked around, scouting the surroundings for possible entry ways. The only thing I could see that could be a possible entry was the glass doors but they were locked and breaking them you'd definitely call unwanted attention towards us.

"There is an entry around back I believe but it's the garage* so I don't think it will open." Sasuke tried, shrugging his shoulders. I groaned, great, I didn't want to walk any longer ,my legs had reached their limits already. Everyone of my limbs were burning in pain. I would do anything for some muscle cream and some medical care for my injuries because of the crash.

"I'll go around quickly." Kiba's now small voice said but before I could stop him, he had already sprinted away. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. I was so exhausted, I felt like I hadn't slept in days and the stress was ripping my sanity apart.

"He's really not okay." Sasuke whispered as he stared at where Kiba had went with undisguised worry for the young man. I bit my lip, nibbling it with my front teeth, not hard enough to break through the delicate flesh of his pink lips.

"None of us are." I mumbled, leaning against the glass door watching sasuke's stiff form. He turned his head to look at me with disappointed, glassy black eyes. I looked down, there was nothing worst then seeing a teen or a child with a disappointment and sadness in their eyes.

"Yeah. I guess not." he said, looking down at his feet. I knew a million things were crossing his mind right now as we waited for Kiba's return. I knew that a million painful and desperate thoughts have been crossing his mind since he was separated from his family and then separated from his brother.

"You know... I would be at school by now, with my friends. Talking about everything and anything, it was all so normal and happy but now I don't even know if they're alive anymore." Sasuke chocked out, bringing a hand to rub his eyes. I shook my head biting my lip between my front teeth again. I felt the same. Right now I would probably be working, not happy but things would be normal.

"Yeah. I know how you feel, things are crazy." I mumbled out as I crossed my arms in front of my clothed chest as I looked over to where Kiba had gone off too. Did it take that long to reach the back of walmart? I wanted nothing more then to get inside before the storm hit.

The gray clouds approaching faster as the wind picked up, rustling the trees the other side of the road. Sasuke took a deep breath as the wind blew into his face. The strong current of air blew through my body like a painful stab of coldness. Even if it was summer, with the torn and little clothes, the wind was practical glacial.

"I'm worried for Kiba. I feel terrible for losing Ino but Kiba is feeling so much more pain then me." He whispered as he tried to create friction on his arms to heat his chilled skin that was cooled by the dropping weather.

"I know, we can't have him grieving for so long, we must more forward. It could be a hindrance to the group." I stated with a thoughtful look. Keeping in mind the safety and benefit of the small group we had formed to survive this apocalypse...this end.

"I know." Sasuke whispered, the wind blowing through his dark locks, blowing them into his face, successfully hiding his sullen features from me. I didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes. I didn't want to think that this cruel change would eventually break him. Eventually break me.

"I found an entry!" Kiba suddenly called causing us both to jump in surprise. I grabbed Sasuke's cold hand with my equally cold hand, leading him towards where Kiba had found the entrance into the walmart that would be our shelter.

We rounded the corner and followed him towards the garage side of Walmart, one of the steel metal doors looked as if it was pried open by someone. I turned towards Kiba who looked back at me with a blank look that didn't suit him.

"Did you open this?" I asked him, concerned that it might have been opened by someone else that we wouldn't want to encounter when we enter the building. The opening did of course look big enough for a human or the undead to slip through, searching for a safe place or a good meal in the case of the undead.

"Yes." He answered sharply and monotonously. I could see from the corner of my eye sasuke biting his lip at Kiba's tone. I sighed for the millionth time. This was bad, things were getting even more complicated then ever before. We didn't have the luxury of having such complications now that we are in this shitty situation.

"Let's hurry in before we get caught in this weather." I said, ignoring the tense feeling between the three of us. With one last shiver from the cold wind, I slipped into the walmart. Sasuke and Kiba following closely behind, slipping through the metal door like I had previously done. When we were all in, Kiba and I pushed a few near by objects in front of the human sized entry to block access to other unwanted things.

We maneuvered ourselves under the dark establishment, the only light prominent in the large place was the dimming light of from outside that projected from the over head window as we slowly and surely made our way to the main part of walmart.

"We have to find some lights." Sasuke said, holding on the me as he squinted his eyes to see better around corners. It wasn't pitch black but it was difficult to see. I could see Kiba gently grabbing Sasuke's arm to make sure he wouldn't get separated from the group.

We walked cautiously, taking small steps forward, eying the surroundings carefully for any signs of danger or a light switch that would hopefully work if this place has power, I didn't really know if walmart had generators that could provide us light so I kept my eyes open for any.

Suddenly, a loud sound resonated causing my heart to leap up into my throat. The sound was followed by the slow illumination of the neon lights above our heads. The darkness suddenly became a neon white, burning my eyes at the sudden brightness. I brought my hand up to block my eyes -that had gotten used to not seeing such intense lights- from the sudden light.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath, looking around frantically. We weren't alone. I quickly reached for anything that could be used as a weapon and this so called weapon was; a big, vibrant red plastic ball that I could barely hold due to it's size.

"Do you plan on fighting against me with a...plastic ball?" A masculine and arrogant voice said from behind Kiba. I whipped my head towards the sound of the unfamiliar voice that frightened me by it's suddenness. The man was undeniably good looking, his incredibly long dark brown hair was tied by an elastic that complimented his lavender contacts -since lavender can't possibly be his real eye color-. Despite the conditions the man was dressed prim and proper as he was tailored with an expensive looking suit. Despite his prissy features he held a wooden crossbow in his hands.

"Who are you?" Kiba stated without fear of the weapon in the man's hand, taking initiative in asking the questions. The man would normal goof off and cower in fear when something bad came around but now the man was simple stone, showing no emotion. It felt so wrong in so many ways.

"It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking for other people's information." He smirked, showing his pearly white teeth. Kiba scoffed, glaring at the man with fierce and angry brown eyes that were normally full of happiness and carelessness.

"My name is Kiba Inuzaka, the blond one is Naruto and the other younger looking one is Sasuke." He introduced us with fake enthusiasm. The stranger took a good look at us all, trailing his eyes along our persons without shame, carefully analyzing us with judgmental eyes.

"I see." He mumbled, his voice deep and sharp. His eyes were void of emotion making it hard for me to read him even if I tried. The man was clearly an expert at hiding his emotions, probably something he had mastered even before all this had happened.

"Alright, we are introduced. Now it's your turn." I added, making sure he didn't forget that he to had to introduce himself to us. I could tell that the man was arrogant as hell much like most men that I had met at the gun store. The rich ones that bought guns to hunt were the ones who were to most arrogant, flaunting about everything they owned in front of me. I wondered if I would ever see these men again, as a zombie or as a survivor. It was almost funny how those who had so much now had nothing.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga but you'll be calling me Hyuuga." He declared with an arrogant tone that got on my nerves. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him. If he was going to put up that arrogant, rude composure so was I. He was the type of man I'd hate to fight with, he looked prissy but not hard to take down. I could tell that he would beat me in almost everything if I went against him.

"I don't think how we call you should be the least of your worries." I retorted. Neji gave me a bitter look before scoffing. Giving us a are-you-dumb look that pissed me off. He sent me a looped sided smirk, seeing my angered and frustrated look. He was playing with me. That little piece of shit. I had to keep calm, he has a weapon I would stand no chance.

"I'm sorry, this arguing is fun and all but I'd like to change these clothes." Sasuke added into the conversation as he motioned to his dirty clothes that was covered in dry blood and caked dirt from our previous bout until we reached here. Our hair was knotted and oily after days of not showering or cleaning our hair. Cuts and bruises littered our skin and from the looks of sasuke and Kiba, we looked tired as hell.

"You can show yourself to the clothing section." The man said as he turned away and began to walk away from us with long confident strides. How rude I thought as I looked to sasuke who was already making his way towards what was probably the clothing section. I looked down at his feet, the dirt from his shoes was dragging along the polished floor that was already pretty dirty.

Kiba and I walked quickly to catch up to sasuke who picked out his clothes from the male's clothing section. The section wasn't huge but it was packed full of different brands of t-shirts and different colors brought life to the shelves. The place was a mess, some clothes were simply dropped on the floor signaling that the people who were about to go buy them or try them out had left in a panic.

"That guy is such a jerk." Kiba murmured, I nodded in affirmation. The man didn't even have the decency to tell us more about himself since we were stuck here until the storm passes or until this place becomes dangerous much like all the other places we tried to seek shelter in, it was almost expected. Everything was going against us, as if the universe wanted to make things harder for us.

"Yeah but he didn't attack us so he can't be that bad." The youngest of the group defended the man as he picked through the clothes, inspecting the shirts closely. His hand came to a halt at a white dress shirt with a red cloud symbol on the back of the collar, the white fabric scrunching up between his pale fingers. He stared at the shirt intensely, his eyes turning sad.

"This dress shirt... my brother had one like this." He whispered as he brought the shirt to his chest and hugged it close. I looked down, how long has it been since the boy saw his family members? Even Kiba didn't announce much about his family. All they did was keep quiet until something reminded them of their past. Then things would turn sullen at the grief of what was once taken advantage off.

Sasuke hung the shirt on his arm before he moved to the pants section were he pulled up a random pair of sweat pants his size. He turned to us. "I'm going to go change, I think you guys should find yourselves some clothes too." He stated before walking into the changing room and locking himself into one of the stalls.

Kiba gave a deep grunt and I let out a long sigh. We both took whatever clothes were available without really caring what they looked like. It's not like anyone has the time to glance at us while they're running away from man eating monsters. I brought my hand up to scratch the annoying itch I've been having on my dirty scalp. I would almost kill for a shower right now.

Sasuke came out a few minutes later, looking adorable despite the amount of cuts and bruises on his body. The shirt was to large for him, the sleeves only letting his fingers poke out from the hem but the sweats however fit him perfectly. His small hands clutched at his own shirt, I knew he was going to be attached to that shirt until he found the owner of the original one that he wanted.

"I'm done." He stated as he shuffled towards us, combing a hand through his hair as he moved forward. The long shirt fluttering as he walked due to it's size, he looked so innocent but the look in his eyes was a look of someone who had been through hell and back. I didn't doubt that that was the case. In knew that in the little time we had been apart, much has happened to the boy that I cherished and wished to protected with all my heart.

"Alright then, Kiba and I will go change. Wait for us here, don't move a muscle until were out." I ordered him like a young child. I motioned Kiba to change into his new clothes while Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms over his fresh clothed chest. I sighed not wishing to start another problem with sasuke. I wanted the boy to look up to me as someone special to him, not someone who constantly argues with him.

"No. I want to go look around." He drawled out, I frowned deeply, shaking my head in disapproval. This reminded me of how stubborn kids could be. Always going against anything and everything even if their safety is endanger, they just have this natural curiosity that drives them to see more even if it goes against orders.

"Sasuke, if you go and something happens to you I might not be quick enough to save you!" I insisted, trying to make him see my point but he stubbornly put his foot down and pouted like a brat. His pink bottom lip jutting out cutely, I licked my suddenly dry lips. I wanted to crush my lips against those pouty lips of his. I shut my eyes tightly. Control, I needed to keep my thoughts collected and my loins controlled. I opened my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm perfectly able to protect myself, I just want to look for a medical kit." Sasuke explained and I took a deep breath."Sasuke please don't fight me on this. I'm tired and my body hurts, I don't want to have to deal with the stress of you being in danger." I said weakly as I racked a hand through my dirty and knotted blond hair. It was absolutely disgusting, I couldn't stand dirty hair.

"Please let me go! I promise I'll be careful. I just want to help." He begged me as he looked up at me with those dark orbs that pleaded me to accept. I sighed in defeated. I didn't want to fight with him right now. Not right now. Not when my mind is in shambles.

"Fine." I groaned out, he beamed up at me with a vibrant smile before letting go of my arm and dashing off, turning the corner. I looked over to where he went with fear building up in my chest. Ever since the apartment complex, I was impossibly fearful of them venturing away from me. It didn't feel safe.

I quickly made my way into the changing cabinet to change into the plain white shirt and black sweat pants I had took from the racks in the male clothing section of walmart.

I could hear from the stall next to mine the rustling of clothes, a sign that Kiba was changing into his own pair of clothes.

"Hey Kiba." I called to him as I pulled the plain white shirt over my head and my arms slipped through the arm holes of the shirt. I heard him grunt in response.

"About Ino. I know it's hard but we have to move on and keep living for her, sasuke and ourselves so don't let yourself go okay?" I said sincerely, giving him and myself a little boosting pep talk. There was a pregnant silence between the two changing cabins until Kiba let out a loud yet weak chuckle.

"Thanks Naruto. Your right. I'm sorry for acting the way I did." He apologized. I smiled as I pulled my dirty pants down and pulled on the new, fresh pair that I had just taken as well.

It felt nice to have some clean fabric on.

"No need to apologize. It's okay to breakdown." I reassured him, I knew the pain of losing someone regardless if you knew them all your life or just for a few days. It burned to matter what. The pain clenched your heart and changed your soul. Nobody should ever fell that sort of pain.

I heard the sound of the changing room door open and the sound of Kiba's feet walked in front of my stall. His feet dressed with puffy gray socks that padded on the carpeted floor.

"Thanks man. I really appreciated it. The truth is before all this I had no purpose, all I did was cause trouble but now, now I've got something to fight for." He explained sincerely. I pushed the stall open to look into his tanned face that held honesty.

He extended his hand, gesturing for me to shake it. I did as I was signaled, grabbing his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"I understand."

**-xxxxx-**

When Kiba and I made it out of the changing department, he and I took a good look around. Sasuke and Neji were no where in sight. The eery, empty walmart gave me the chills. It was weird to see such a lively enterprise be so empty and quiet. It almost made me sick. Before this, I dreaded crowded places like walmart but now I wished for those normal, loud crowds to return.

We stood there, not knowing what to do, we had fought and suffered so much that everything relaxing was terrifying. Even thought, my eyes still felt heavy but my brain was wide awake, ready for anything.

Suddenly a big blue ball came flying towards Kiba, striking him straight on the head. He let out a surprised gasp as the ball connected to his face with a pang followed by a fit of giggles. Sasuke peered over from behind, a large grin extended on his bruised and battered but still innocent and adorable face.

"Hey!" Kiba cried out, Sasuke let out another fit of giggles, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he soon bursted into a fit of laughter even if it wasn't that funny.

"Got you!" He cried out before Kiba ran after him shaking his fists in the air like an old man chasing after a hoodlum who had trespassed on his lawn. The youngest of the group turned around to look a me from afar. He cupped the sides of his mouth with his hands before screaming out; "Come on naruto let's go fix ourselves up"

I took a deep sigh, a weird feeling pouring down in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen. I was sure of it. My gut has never done me wrong before.

**-xxxxxx-**

Sasuke led us to a small back room that was lined with those regular cafeteria tables. Sasuke was kneeling on his knees, the med kit that he had found placed beside him as he tended to Kiba's head wound. His nimble hands working quickly yet clumsily over the wound, securely placing the gauge on Kiba's head after disinfecting the wound with the alcohol.

He sighed, placing his hands on his lap, a defeated look on his face. "I'm sorry but this is the best I can do." He sighed out. Kiba got up giving sasuke a sincere thanks before heading towards the vending machine that was in the room to try to pry it open.

"Hey!" We heard an angry voice call out. I turned my head to look over to the entry way to see Neji, the mysterious man who we had met looking at us with angry pale eyes. I frowned, my eyebrows creasing.

"What?" I spat, not liking the rude way he addressed us. Sasuke peered from my side, looking at the man with guilty dark eyes.

"Who said you could take my med kit?" He said as he stomped towards us, ripping the med kit from sasuke's hands. Sasuke looked up at him with regretful and upset eyes.

"I'm sorry but we just need a bit. That's it." Sasuke said in a small voice, moving closer to me and away from the angry looking man who was staring down at him with fierce eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is to come by these things now without infiltrating the infested hospitals?!" He gritted between his teeth, a vein of frustration popping up on his forehead as he clenched the med kit in his hands. By now all the med kits findable were either looted or stolen at the beginning of this chaos. It was common sense that the first things to go would be the medical equipment, food and water. Maybe we should have gotten food from the beginning of things.

"I'm sure it's hard, almost impossible to find these now but keeping it selfishly to your self won't help anyone get through this." I stated, trying to ease this man's anger and frustration while giving him a boost of common sense. He slowly took deep breaths, nodding slowly.

He turned to look at Sasuke with apologetic eyes, yet his facial expression was still unreadable. It was completely blank and unemotional.

"I apologize for yelling at you so rudely, it was out of order." He said sharply and formally, surprising me. When was the last time I heard someone talk so exquisitely.

Sasuke looked at him with wide, startled black eyes. The room was silent for a bit before sasuke decided to reply. "It's okay...It's my fault, I should have asked before using what is yours." He stated as he bowed deeply, in respect and apology. He looked up, with confident eyes full of burning passion.

"However, I will need to use more of your supplies. All I'm asking is for some pain killer and bandages. We don't know how long our little group will stay here but we can't pass up this shelter for now nor can we pass up using this medical equipment so please, please let me have access to it." Sasuke begged, bowing to the man's feet who looked down and let out a sigh.

"Take it but make sure there is a reasonable amount of supplies left."He said forwardly before he swiftly exited the room without another word. I raised myself up from my spot on the chair and grabbed Sasuke's forearm, lifting him up and off the ground. I turned him around to look at me.

"Never beg for anyone okay?"I told him as I glared at the direction the man had left in. How dare he let Sasuke drop to his knees and beg for supplies as if he was a desperate inferior. We were desperate but in no way were we inferior to him.

"Okay."The young teen stated slowly, removing his forearm from my light grip before heading towards the medical box. He motioned for me to sit down where I had previously sat at. He kneeled in front of me, examining the cuts and bruises that littered my body.

"They don't look serious."He mumbled to him. He ran a pale hand through my dirty blond hair and I immediately felt embarrassed of the dirty and disgust state I was in in front of this fallen angel. I felt my cheeks burn as he inspected my scalp closely. He smelt of blood and sweat with a faint hint of lavender. A small cry of what he used to smell like. I found myself yearning for the smell.

He moved away from my hair, his eyes landing on the leg I had injured in the car crash before I met sasuke that faithful day. Sasuke looked up at me before looking back down at the leg.

"Pull up the leg of your pants please." He asked me with the kindness of a good nurse even thought he was a young teenager still in school or was. I followed his orders and rolled up the leg of my pants until the wrapped wound could be shown. The wrappings sasuke had put on previously were caked in dried blood giving the white fabric a reddish-brown color.

"Wow." Sasuke gasped out as he looked at the dark colored gash on my leg. It didn't look too deep. I took a deep breath as he poked at the tender wound. It still hurt to be touched but it was bearable. Sensing my pain, Sasuke pulled back his hand as if it was on fire.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped out, looking at me with worry. I held my hand up, showing him that I was alright. He took a deep breath, racking a hand through his natural dark hair. He sighed, his head dropping as he re-wrapped my leg with a clean, fresh bandage. He moved away, placing the wrappings back into the red case. The silent boy picked up the pain killers and popped two pills in his mouth to ease the pain from his own injuries.

"I think it's time we got some rest." Kiba said as he yawned, stretching his tired arms.

"Yeah." I mumbled out. We all deserved a good rest.

**-xxxxxx-**

It didn't take long before we found a decent place to rest, Walmart had most of the necessities; well the ones that couldn't be taken by anyone and one of those things would be beds. It was only a short trip to the top level of Walmart and we reached a decent amount of clean beds and sheets.

"Would you look at that," Kiba started with happiness as he placed his hands on his hips before he continued, "It's feels like forever since I've slept on a decent bed." The young man sprinted towards the largest bed, flopping himself down on it with a sigh.

I chuckled under my breath at the childish behavior he was exhibiting. The sight of the bed made me realize the extreme state of exhaustion I had been in. It was a relief to finally be able to lay my head on a fluffy pillow and simply drift off into a blissful, uninterrupted sleep.

I turned to look at Sasuke, his face showing nothing but exhaustion and desperation. I laid a gentle hand on the small of his back, easing him forward and towards the bed Kiba was now passed out on.

We all laid, the sheet draped over our exhausted selves. We chose to stay in the same large bed so we could stick together if anything unexpected were to happen to either of us while we are asleep. After all that has been going on I don't think any of us want to sleep alone right now.

I laid in the middle, my back pressed against the mattress, my eyes glued on the white ceiling. Both Sasuke and Kiba had their backs pressed against my shoulders, facing away from me. The lights were kept on so we could see if anything was coming but it still didn't ease the trembling coming from Sasuke and the paleness of Kiba's normally tanned skin.

Sasuke turned suddenly onto his back to look up at the ceiling as well, letting out a sigh as he did. His large black voids fixed on an unknown spot on that boring ceiling that held no charisma whatsoever.

"I've been thinking." he finally stated, the silence in the bed was breached by that hushed voice of his. Kiba turned to face our direction, his eyes drooping due to fatigue.

"Haven't we all been?" Kiba yawned out, his mouth opening widely. His tired face contorted by the yawn. I felt my eyes droop as well but my head and heart were to terrified to sleep. My body was exhausted but every sense in my brain was telling me that sleep was dangerous even thought it was needed. I was tempted to ask the others to take shifts staying up and keeping watch but I knew they were as tired as I was. Asking Neji was out of the question since he couldn't be trusted. I just have to bear with it.

"It's just I'm afraid." Sasuke said weakly, curling into a ball before he continued, "I can feel it, I can feel the me I knew slipping away. Every day that goes by, with every walker that I see, A part of the me that I once knew slips away." He whispered, his eyes clenched shut. I reached underneath the covers, grabbing his pale hand within my own hand.

"Sasuke..." I trailed off in undisguised sympathy towards the young boy that was just sixteen yet had to face the hardships of someone four times his age. I knew that he would feel this way, hell, I felt this way too. This isn't easy, he and I knew that very well and I was sure that things would never be easy but we had no choice but to accept and make it through this hell that seemed to have no end. The walkers just kept coming, their groaning and moaning almost becoming an instinctual alarm now. He continued, "And I know what I'm saying is irrelevant now because nothing will change anything but I don't want this. All I want is for all of this to be a bad dream that I would wake up and laugh at but I know it's not. I tried waking up but it only led me to feeling stupid and ignorant." He confessed, he sounded so defeated, so beaten that I almost cringed but I held back.

I gripped his hand tighter within my own, his warm hands bringing heat to my cold ones. His eyes were still firmly shut, not wanting to face the world that he loved turn into something terrible.

"We've sure been through a lot. Fighting for our lives, living day by day, defending against zombies and in return we receive nothing but more suffering and disappointment but I'm glad that we're all standing here right now. No matter how tough things are we just have to pull through." Kiba said with a soft smile on his tired face. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes full of guilt and disappointment towards himself.

"I'm sorry for being so negative It's just that lately...with my brother and parents...everything is just horrible..." He trailed off, his voice cracking as he looked down at our interlocked hands that contrasted due to the difference of our skin coloration. I squeezed it reassuringly, giving him a subtle sign that I would support him.

"I know it has but we have each other so we can pull through the horrible times and make them a little less horrible and you're not losing yourself Sasuke. You're just growing with the circumstances." I added to our heart to heart conversation. Sasuke smiled weakly at us, snuggling closer to the sheets that covered our bodies delicately.

"I see." He whispered before I slowly drifted to sleep. Only hearing the shaky breath Sasuke let out before I completely fell asleep.

**-xxxxxxx-**

" Naruto!" Someone familiar called my name, a gentle hand shaking my shoulder; trying to wake me up.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I groaned out in annoyance as I slapped the hand away roughly, my drowsy mind barely registering the small gasp the owner of the hand let out before the hand was extracted from my shoulder quickly. I sighed, taking in my surroundings before I rolled over to face Sasuke who held his hand to his chest with a terrified look in his eyes.

I sighed deeply, running a tanned hand through my blond hair.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't know it was you." I comforted him, caressing his reddened hand gently. He looked at me with gentle eyes, gently resting his hand on mine, a soft smile on his pale face.

"I know you wouldn't injure me intentionally. It's fine." He assured me, patting my hand with his own before gently grasping it with his both hands. I looked around, clearing my mind from the beautiful young teen in front of me to access my surroundings.

"Where's Kiba?" I wondered as I say his side of the bed was empty, the only thing left was the imprint of his form on the mattress covering.

"He's up on the roof I believe." He said, letting go of my hand to smoothed out the wrinkles of his sweat pants and shirt. I bristled.

"And he left you alone!?" I whispered menacingly. Glaring at anything and everything. Kiba knew that we had to keep an eye on the younger one. We had to keep an eye on each other yet he simply ran off to the roof without Sasuke. The boy placed his hand on my twitching cheek, rubbing the flesh with his pale thumb, trying to calm me down.

"Neji called him over to do recon with him. I choose to stay here to keep an eye on you while you slept." He explained, a soft and caring smile on his unblemished face that I prayed would never be tainted by anyone or anything. I remembered the day I had first met this boy, he was broken and scared. Innocent to the world but now he was different. Much different.

"We should go up to meet them." I said, making my way off the bed only to be stopped by a pair of pale arms wrapping around my neck and a body pressing against my chest. I heard Sasuke breath deeply, tightening his hold on my neck.

"Last night... I did some thinking. About everything that we have gone through, that you have gone through and I've come to a decision." He started slowly, speaking into the crook of my neck. His soft lips moving against my throat as he spoke in a whisper. He tried not to take it as a sensual act but it was hard. I gulped, trying to calm myself.

He pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"Teach me how to kill."

End chapter!

Okay please everyone let's be reasonable and give me a moment to explain my absence. So this is what happened! I had the hugest writers block because I wanted to make this a fun chapter but I quickly found out that it would not be realistic since they just got over a tragic death so that **THE FUN CHAP WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER! **Anyways on with the explanation of my long absence, well after I missed that first update week I got extremely sick and I had to go to the hospital luckily I'm healed! Anyways that lasted two weeks. After that I had a few tests to study for which retarded my updating once again! So that's why I've been gone so long ._.

Alright so I put some subtle romance but I'm terribly sorry for those who were hoping for a happy and fun chapter but this is sadly not it ;_; that will be for the next chapter and I promise to do my best to make up for this sloppy chapter that I have to revise.

And this is rather long! It's 18 pages and 6983 words so I have to say that I had outdone myself ;)

Hope you enjoy! See you next Friday ( hopefully.)


	20. Chapter 20 Fun

Hey everyone! I hope this chapter can come out in time! I've been so busy with real life that it's been hard to update but I'll do what I can! So here's the fun chapter I hope I do you guys good because I felt kinda sloppy since the 17th chapter :S or even before I don't know. Anyways I just wanted to let you guys know that I already have some ideas for the ending (which is not near) of this story and I'm stuck between a really bitch-like ending and a bad one but I'm also trying to figure out a good ending for the story :) I was also wondering what you guys think about this becoming a M-preg but I don't think I'll make it a M-preg since a lot of things are going to happen and I really don't want to bring a baby into this DX Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, check on Wikipedia.

Summary: ...

enjoy the chap.

**Be happy while you're living, for you're a long time dead. ~ Scottish Proverb **

Chapter 20: Fun.

Naruto's pov.

"Teach you how to kill?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow in question. He pulled away from me with a sad smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned to me. I scooted closer to him until I was also sitting on the edge of the plush bed.

"Yeah, I mean I've been pretty much useless and I'm sure an extra fighting hand would be useful." He defended his point with enthusiasm, his black eyes looking straight into my hard blue ones. I didn't want him to kill because he was only a child but I also knew that it would be necessary for him to defend himself without making me worry constantly. I sighed deeply, decisions were never easy to make but I had to think of the safety of the group.

"You already know how to kill, everyone does, you just have to muster up the guts to do it." I explained, getting up to stand in front of him, he looked up at me with his dark confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked me thoughtfully. His intrigue to learn how to kill the dead made me proud but I was not the right person to ask. I was not a professional zombie killer, I just did what I had to do to survive in this hell.

"You have to realize that these people are no longer people, they are monsters." I said, remembering all the undead we had faced since now, all of them only bringing misery to others who ran in fear from them. Remembering all the lives that were ripped apart by them. All that had been lost. That was what drove me forward, giving me the strength to put the undead in their rightful place.

"I see."He said thoughtfully, getting up as well. He reached out, grabbing the lamp that was placed on the drawer. He brought it up into a swinging position, his body away from the makeshift weapon. His face was determined and he was attentive to what I was about to say.

"So from what I recall, you aim for the head." He told me, I nodded and took the lamp from his hands. I took the same position he previously had and swung with mock force. Of course a lamp wouldn't be able to do much damage on the undead.

"Make sure that you have something that is long, you don't want them to grab onto you and if they grab for your weapon let it go, don't fight them for it unless you're sure you can get it back without getting yourself bit." I instructed, setting the lamp back down. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

He smiled a bright smile, nodding as he looked towards the exit to the roof that was conveniently near us. If anything were to happen, we would know where to go. We would know where to run from the monsters.

"It's better if I learn this stuff now don't you think? This way I can protect you guys and my family when I find them." He said happily as he strolled over to the door, placing a hand on the steel bar to push the door open. He gave a small push and slowly pushed it open, the bright sunshine peaking in through the door. I nodded when he looked my way before a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well now that we have this small amount of security away from the zombies we can have some fun!" He cheered as he ran out into the roof to join Kiba and Neji who were doing reckon outside on the roof while we were interacting inside.

I sighed, I think a little fun is well deserved.

-xxxxx-

I sat next to sasuke on the roof as we watch Neji and Kiba do reckon, they choose to not ask for our help since we would have to do reckon later on. To pass the time, we simply sat there watching them. We had planned to have some fun but we choose to wait until we could all have fun together but we quickly found it impossible seeing as if someone had to keep reckon for any breaches.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up straight, with a bored sigh he said,

"This is boring! I want to go have fun now!"

I smiled at his child-like attitude and the large pout on his face. Kiba let out a large sigh as well, setting his binoculars down.

"Yeah... there's no dead or alive in sight right now. A little fun won't do much harm." Kiba agreed, sending a pleading look towards Neji with a pleading, desperate face that was yearning for fun.

"Go right ahead." He allowed, sending Kiba away with a flick of the wrist. The man beamed and ran towards Sasuke who playfully pushed him away and ran back inside, Kiba closely behind. Their laughter disappearing behind the door. I smiled, they deserved some fun after all the crap that was happening.

"They are reckless." Neji commented, his weapon tucked neatly under his arm. I glared at the man, his eyes darkening. His cold eyes penetrating my soul, searching for the weak point I refused to bare to the others around me.

"They need to relax and have some fun okay? We've been through a lot." I bit out, I didn't like this man. Even though he let us stay at the shelter he was not trustworthy. Not once had he let his weapon down, it's only a matter of time before he shoots us.

"Do you not understand. Do you not understand that people are dying out there because of their recklessness. Do you understand that or does it have to be spelled out to you?" Neji hissed out, swinging his arm to gesture the world. I glared.

"I know that very well. However, we need to remember that we are human and as such we will try our best to enjoy every situation even if it's just for a little bit. You got it or do I have to spell that out for you?" I retorted, not bothering to receive an answer from him as I made my way into the walmart to find Sasuke and Kiba. Leaving Neji to watch me leave as I left. I failed to register the sad look on his hard pale face.

-xxxxxx-

Finding Sasuke and Kiba was pretty easy, all I had to do was follow the fits of laughter. My walk towards them was slow and calm until the sound of glass breaking filled my ears. My heart skipping a beat as fear filled my head. Did they break in?! Was the general question that filled my mind as I sprinted towards the laughter I had once heard.

My heart was beating erratically in my chest. Fear bursting in me like an explosion. What if I didn't make it in time?! I clenched my teeth as I turned the corner, my feet crunching glass. I stopped in my tracks, taking my foot off the broken...Television screen glass? I raised an eye brow in confusion when I heard the sound of more glass being broken followed by fits of laughter. I walked over the glass to peek over the next corner.

My eyebrow raised in amusement as my vision zoned in on both Kiba and Sasuke swinging bats at the television screen causing the glass to shatter.

"Kiba check this flat screen out!" Sasuke giggled as he motioned the flat screen expensive TV with amusement. Kiba came over to him, a large grin plastered on his tanned, bruised face.

"Looks pretty expensive, how 'bout we put the price down?" Kiba joked, the youngest of our group laughed out loud before raising the bat over his head.

"You've simply read my mind." He said as he swung the bat down on the expensive TV with a large smile on his face. I sighed deeply causing them to gasp and turn around, alarmed.

"Dude!" Kiba gasped, placing a hand over his heart. A sign of his shock. Sasuke simply looked surprised.

"So this is fun I assume?" I questioned, motioning the glass on the floor. They looked at it guiltily, regretting their actions. I smiled at them, letting all my tension and insecurities go.

"Don't mind me, I believe their is many more TV's that need to be broken." I beamed, grabbing the bat and smashing the glass with it. The shards crumbling to the ground under our feet. They laughed and continued breaking the glass until their was no more intact expensive televisions in the electronics section.

We stood their, looking at our mess as we panted from the exhilarating fun we just had smashing the television screens into millions of shards. Nobody would care about these televisions so why should we care.

"Hey, I have another fun idea!" Kiba beamed, his mischievous eyes landing on sets of dishes. I knew he was up to something. He scurried over to the mannequins clothed with designer clothes that no longer had value, he took the human like dolls and placed them in a neat row.

He came back over to Sasuke and I to grab a white dish between his hands before flinging it like a Frisbee, missing the mannequin by an inch.

"Dammit!" He cursed, grabbing another dish to throw at the mannequin, this time he managed to hit the mannequin straight in the face, causing her blank body to sway.

"This little game my friends is called knock the mannequin down with dishes!" He said with a smirk, flinging another dish that broke into piece when it came into contact with the mannequin that swayed once more. Sasuke and I looked at each other with amused looks before we both grabbed a white dish and flung it carelessly at the mannequin. My dish missed the mannequin by a lot, the dish crashing into a mirror that cracked at the force while Sasuke's dish hit the mannequin straight in the torso causing it to tilt and fall over.

"I knocked it down!" Sasuke cheered, jumping up and down in excitement as he laughed, proud of himself. He was a great shot.

Millions remains of dishes were scattered around carelessly, all mannequins now laid on the floor, glass showered over them.

My heart was pounding at the fun we were having, racing towards our next escapade of mischief. Sasuke jumped into a pile of plastic balls, his body sinking lower and lower as he squealed and laughed at being stuck in the large pool of balls.

"We're going to leave you." I threatened his squished body as he convulsed in laughter. His loud, sweet laugh attack resounding in the pit of different colored balls. I smiled, it was beautiful. So beautiful to hear it. I wanted it to never end. I wanted to protect it.

"Stop it, I'm going to burst! I can't stop laughing!" Sasuke breathed through his laughter. Kiba had also burst into a fit of laughter, joining Sasuke's laughter.

"Help me out!" he cried out in laughter before suddenly the cords that kept the balls from spilling out strained and tore open. Sasuke cried out as he and the balls tumbled out onto the floor. When he was finally down, his eyes were wide and he was gasping.

"Well, you're out." I said simply, a smirk on my face. He pouted, glancing of to the side. His eyes widened once more before he sat up quickly. I looked off to where he was looking and my eyes widened as well. A young man stood there, a small bundle nestled in his arm. His green eyes were wide and beautiful as he stared at us in fear. His pale face was terrified. A mop of red hair was messy and fell carefully over his forehead.

The young man brought the bundle of sheets closer to himself, the bundle of sheets made a gurgling sound. A baby, he was holding a young baby. The young man's mouth opened, a scream emitting from it. A scream loud enough to resound in the empty establishment.

"Hey!" I called, walking closer to the man, he, however took a fearful step back, holding the baby tightly to his chest. "Calm down, we're not dead!" I tried to convince him. Sasuke was now standing at my side, taken out of his amused state so quickly it terrible.

"Stop screaming please." Sasuke insisted gently while Kiba stood back and watched with a startled face.

"W-Who are you!?" The man cried out, his body stepping further away from us until he hit a solid chest that belonged to Neji who had suddenly turned the corner to see what all the yelling was about.

"Gaara?" He questioned grabbing onto the frightened man's shoulders. The man looked back cautiously, his face going from scared to relieved in a blink of an eye.

"Neji!" He cried out, burying his face into Neji's chest. The cold man glared at us before looking down at the red head that he had called Gaara.

"Is the baby okay?" The normally cold man said gently, looking down at the baby. Gaara looked down at the child as well. His eyes worried and trembling.

"He's been making those sounds this whole time, he won't stop." He said worriedly. Neji cursed under his breath, an angry look plastered on his face.

"Is the baby sick?" Sasuke asked tentatively, taking a few steps forward towards the young couple holding the gurgling baby. They looked our way cautiously.

"Who are they Neji?" the red head asked, ignoring sasuke and watching us with cautious green eyes. I didn't blame him, everyone looked like a threat now. Even I felt a sense of defensiveness towards these new people we had suddenly met after entering Walmart.

"Just some injured people who came in." Neji explained to him, the man rubbed the red head's shoulders comfortingly. His gaze loving, giving us the suspicion that they are lovers. I looked over at the rest of the original group, they both held equally indescribable looks.

"We were simply looking for a place that had the medical supplies we needed and some shelter from the storm yesterday." I tried to explain our situation to the accusing man.

"Oh really? Then what's all this mess you've caused?" Gaara glared at us fiercely with his striking green eyes while he motioned the plastic balls scattered around the ground. I bowed my head, I had nothing to say. I knew that telling him we were just trying to have some fun would cause him to lecture us so I decided against it.

"We are sorry."Kiba mumbled, his head bowed much like mine and Sasuke. The shame weighting over him. His accusing stare was not helping our case. Luckily, Neji came to our rescue.

"Gaara, this really isn't the time. How about you and the baby get some rest? Leave them to me." He asked lovingly, stroking the red, vibrant hair with his pale hand. The baby gurgled as the couple shared a quick kiss before Gaara glared at us and walked away from the scene and into an unknown location.

Once the man and child were gone, Neji turned back to us with a fierce glare that made each of us flinch. Sasuke moved closer to me.

"I'm not going to give you guys the moral but you're lucky I haven't thrown your asses out of here yet. I'm going back to keeping watch while you guys sit down and lay low, got it?" he ordered before turning away swiftly from us without even waiting for our answer.

-xxxxx-

We walked slowly, guiltily towards a set of chair that we could sit on. I didn't feel much guilt but the guilt ridden expression on Kiba and Sasuke's faces made the load of guilt weight on me too. I should have been more cautious. This shelter we had depended on Neji and the man who held the child.

We sat at the seats, heads hung low. I took a deep breath, looking up at the high ceiling.

"He seemed pretty angry." Sasuke stated, breaking the silent. Kiba sighed, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on his seat.

"No kidding." he said simply, crossing his legs. Both their faces were marred with deep frowns.

"But-"

"It's just-"

"There's something odd." We cut each other off, each one of us thinking the same thing as the other.

Something was off about those two and I sure as hell didn't feel right about whatever it is.

"No!" Someone screamed.

End chapter!

Well another missed update T.T I'm so sorry. Luckily school is almost over so I hopefully won't have to put off anymore updates. Sooooo hope you guys liked my cliffy there :3 Like I was saying I was also wondering what you guys think about this becoming a M-preg but I don't think I'll make it a M-preg since a lot of things are going to happen and M-preg would cause a lot of unwanted issues that would cause a cluster of drama that wouldn't be great so I don't know ;c Tell me what you guys think :)


	21. Chapter 21 Infiltration

Well hey readers, um to be hones I'm still really busy with real life that it's been hard to update but I'll do what I can since it's almost over hopefully If I don't get summer school of course :$ That would suck way to much. T.T So yeah anyways to explain these upcoming chapters it's shit turning into a load of shit. Basically ._. if you know what I'm saying but if you don't it means things are gonna get bad really fast ._. Anyways on with everything. Whoa sorry I didn't answer you guys for a few chapters, I was so desperate to get them out that I completely forgot to reply to my lovely readers ._.

**random person:** I missed hearing from you guys too! T.T I'm really weak so I get sick so easily that even colds are terrible for me T.T And I have so much fun writing this story and reading your comments that updating is a great pleasure for me XD Yeah, Neji is a jerk but his jerkyness won't last forever don't worry XD I hope you like this chapter! And sorry for not answering for a while! I still gotta think about m-preg but that won't be for a while but thank you for you're opinion!

**IREQUiREM0REYAOI:** Updating for you guys is a great pleasure :) I'm glad you like it! And you were right guess who is involved :)

**ShatteredDragon:** Thanks so much for reading them, this one would be my favorite :)

**Luna midnight moon:** Here's more ;)

**Lil Moon:** Here it is! :D

**Jonzz**: To be honest I have to tell you something really ironic and weird! I was looking back at my previous chapters to try and pinpoint my mistakes and I saw the ones you mentioned and I thought "Wow I need to fix that before anyone notices!" Two seconds later I receive the notification of your review telling me the exact same thing XD I found that funny XD And thanks so much for bearing with my mistakes and liking my story enough to not put your laptop down sometimes XD I'll get to fixing my mistake right away xox thank you!

Disclaimer: ._. obviously not mine in any way.

Summary: -.-"""""""""" Not even gonna deal with this after 21 chapters.

Enjoy the chap :)

Chapter 21: Infiltration

"a process in which individuals (or small groups) penetrate an area"

"No!" We heard a yell coming from the upper level.

We looked at each other, knowing what it meant. Knowing that our short yet peaceful time here was coming to an end. The undead had successfully ruined what we had again. The three of us got up and took off running towards Neji who was on the roof.

His yell was loud enough to be heard from our previous position. We sprinted up the non-functional escalator and up into the into the roof. Neji was there looking through his binoculars.

"What's going on? Did they get in!?"I yelled urgently, worried that my suspicion of the undead being the cause of this was indeed correct. Neji looked back at me with urgent eyes, his face pale and afraid.

"Not yet but this idiot in the truck is leading a fucking hoard here!" Neji growled, handing the binoculars to me. I set them over my eyes, the scenery zooming in into the forest across the road. I moved myself to the right, searching for the truck Neji spoke of.

Finally, I saw the white truck turning into the Walmart parking lot, a massive hoard of the undead following behind. Hungry for the flesh of the one who attracted them. I bit my lip, the driver was driving towards us meaning that the hoard will be coming towards us as well.

"This motherfucker is going to get us killed!" I growled as well, we weren't prepared. We barely had weapons and there was a slim chance that we could escape now since the driver was already in the parking lot.

I watched as the truck came to a stop but the zombies further away still stalked their pray with determination, I could hear their hungry moans from here and it disgusted me.

The man came out of the truck, a distress look on his face as he flailed his arms around at us and jumped up and down to get our attention.

"Help me! Please help me!" The distressed man cried out. The desperation in his voice made my heart clench within my chest.

"That idiot."Neji snarled from the side just as Gaara came threw the roof entry way with the gurgling baby snuggled in his arm. The young man gave Neji a worried look, which Neji acknowledge when he pulled the man into a hug.

"Help me, please God **HELP ME**!" The man cried, praying to the heavens for help but the zombies were getting closer and closer to the man. Their rotting flesh reaching forward ready to devour his bloody flesh the minute they got their broken and bloody caked fingers on him to quench their impossible thirst.

I felt a hand slightly tug the sleeve of my shirt. I turned to look in his deep dark eyes that reflected determination and compassion. Those eyes that no longer held the naive innocence it once had.

"We have to help him. We have to."He whispered, his eyes boring into mine, pleading me to listen but I couldn't. It was too late. The hoard was near the man, too near. Their dragging feet limping faster and faster towards him. I grabbed Sasuke's hand, the man's pleas for help reaching my ears. Sasuke looked at me hopefully.

I looked over to Neji who shook his head, disapproving the idea the youngest of the group had desperately proposed.

"We can't save him." I promptly stated, removing his hand from the sleeve of my shirt. Sasuke's face fell, his eyes wide searching for lies that could not be found. He backed away from me, his face upset and disbelieving before he turned and ran past Kiba into the building.

"Naruto..." Kiba started, looking down at his feet. I shook my head, not wanting to hear what he had to say right now.

"It's for the best." I sighed as I looked towards the man who was now fending off a female zombie who grabbed his arm. Her dead self yearned for him. Her blond hair was caked in blood and her nose was crushed, leaving a bloody mess of rotting dead flesh.

The man pushed the zombie to the ground, he was ready to sprint to the truck but he ran into a larger walker instead. He fell to the ground, the large zombie groaned loudly, limply towards him as he crawled away in fear.

"Over here!" I heard a familiar voice say. My head snapped to look at the source. Sasuke was at the entrance, which he opened from the inside, a bat in hand. He flailed his arms around trying to catch the man's attention.

The man looked his way a desperate smile came over his face as he shot up just as the zombie grabbed hold of him. He screamed, desperately pushing the zombie away from his as the rest of the large hoard was just across the street, alerted by the screams.

I watched in shock as Sasuke ran towards the trapped man. He swung the bat but the original target was missed and the bat contacted the walker's neck. The force however did knock the zombie to the side, the man now free from his grasp.

Sasuke noticed his mistake and quickly grabbed the man's hand and sprinted towards back Walmart as the man got up.

When Sasuke and the man disappeared into the building, a small sense of relief flooded into me but it was quickly washed away when I saw the hoard was alerted and was coming over here with killer intent.

**-xxxxx-**

I marched down to the lower floor, the rest following behind me. Neji was as equally angry as me while Gaara followed expressionlessly. Kiba was trying to calm me down but his efforts were fruitless.

"Calm down man. He was just trying to help." The man pleaded me, trying to make me understand but it was he who didn't understand.

We rampaged towards the entrance where we saw the man passed out on the ground and a panting Sasuke who was hunched over in exhaustion.

"You could have been killed!" I roared startling him, he turned his face away from me but I grabbed his arm forcing him to look back at me. I was reminded that he was simply a child, that didn't understand that somethings things had to be sacrificed.

"He would have been killed if I didn't help him!" He retorted, glaring at me with his dark voids. I growled, squeezing the arm that I held within my hand. He flinched at the pressure.

"Naruto, let him go already."Kiba told me, stepping closer in case I hurt Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba." I ordered him, he frowned and looked away from us. Sasuke looked up at me again, his body trembled in fear while his eyes held tears and determination. He still believe he was right.

I slowly let go of his arm, turning away from him.

"We have no time for this. We have to leave now, I refuse to be stuck in a raid and die because of a stupid mistake." I stated coldly, Sasuke whimpered at my tone but I walked away. Walking towards the spot we had entered from just as the hoard of undead slammed their fists against the glass doors, desperate to get in.

"Damn idiot." I heard Neji snarl at Sasuke.

**-xxxxx-**

We all collected as much as we could with some bags be found in the store. Sasuke helped the exhausted man he had saved walk while we collected useful things, the sound of fists banging at the door imploring us to move faster.

"Kiba, I want you to collect as much food and cooking utilities as you can in these two bags as quickly as you can." I ordered him, handing him two camping bags. He nodded and immediately went to attend to the task at hand.

I turned to Neji, the man comforting the child and his lover.

"Neji, I need you to get me anything we could possibly use as weapons." I ordered him next, handing him a camping bag and a duffel bag to stash whatever he would find. He kissed Gaara's forehead before taking off to look for anything useful.

I looked over at Gaara who held the child to his chest tightly.

"Gaara, since you have that child I will assign you the task of finding things that we could use to sleep in like blankets, tents or even sleeping bags okay?" I told as I handed him two backpacks to put the items in.

"Alright." He said with a sigh before walking towards the bed section.

I sighed, everyone had been assigned something and it was my turn to gather whatever I could get with the two backpacks left in my hands. I strapped one to my back and the other to my front for easier access.

"Naruto...?" I heard Sasuke's soft voice gently say my name. His tone was hesitant almost shy. Something he had only been when we first met.

"What?"I snapped, still angry. I didn't hate him nor did I wish to be bitter with him but what he did was stupid and could have cost him his life. That's what made me the most angry but it was mostly worry. Knowing that the boy would put himself into danger like that made me uneasy and afraid.

He looked down, tightening his grip on the man's arm that was around his neck for support. He was still unconscious and Sasuke was clearly struggling to keep him up. Maybe this would be a good enough lesson.

"What should I do?" He asked tentatively, clearing his throat. Refusing to look into my eyes, knowing that he would find anger.

"Take care of your baggage." Was the last thing I said to him before I walked away to scavenge for stuff.

**-xxxxx-**

We all met up at the spot I had left Sasuke. Agreeing that we had picked enough stuff seeing that everyone's packs were completely full with the stuff I had ordered them to take. Neji took charge of handling his bags and Gaara's to put less pressure on the man holding the small baby.

"Sasuke, let's trade. I'll take the man, he looks a little heavy for you." Kiba said smiling. Sasuke gave him a relieved smile, gently handing the man to other. He rolled his shoulders, easing the tension in his sore muscles from carrying a bigger man. The older man handed him his food and cooking utilities bag but kept one of them so that Sasuke wouldn't have to carry the heavy bags by himself.

"Thank you, Kiba." He smiled. I scoffed.

"Come on, we'll exit by the way we came in." I instructed them. Neji looked down, frowning.

"If it's near the garage, we parked the car we came here in near there." The man informed us just as we hurt the blood curling sound of glass breaking and the loud watery moans of our worst fears.

"Dammit, we have to go!" Kiba yelled, walking quickly. Not being able to run because of the burden he had to lug around. We followed behind us hoping that the zombies would not catch up to us.

When we finally made it to the place we entered in, Neji and I quickly pushed the objects we had pushed in front of the entry point away. Neji slipped out first just as the first zombie became aware of the noise we were making.

"Come on! Get out of here!" I ordered them to slip out faster while the thing charged at us from a distance. The thing was weirdly intact, the only thing dead looking about it was the blank eyes and the groggy moan that slipped from it's throat.

Everyone panicked the slip through, Kiba threw the man through the hole and slipped out after him. Sasuke helped Gaara get out by holding the child and handing it back to him once the man was out.

"Naruto, let's go!" He pleaded, grabbing my arm and pulling me out with him. The minute we got out, the zombie popped him head through the whole, wiggling excessively to try to get out despite it being easy. He roared loudly, clearly alerting the horde in the building and in the perimeter.

My mind was fuzzy from thinking to quickly. We had to smash it's brains in before it called every zombie in the perimeter over here.

"Neji, hand me one of the weapons you found quickly!" I shouted, I could already hear the loud groaning coming closer to us with every second that passed by. Neji quickly removed the bag strap from his shoulder, pulling out a metal bat from the large sac. He quickly handed it to me. Without hesitation, I lifted the bat over my head and swung down. Part of the biter's head caved in, it's skull breaking into pieces and blood spewed out. One more strike and it would be forever dead. I swung the bat over my head again before slamming it down, gooey brain matter spewing onto the floor as the undead let his final groan out.

"Let's go!" Kiba insisted, his face pale as he spotted the pack of zombies turn the corner.

"This way!" Neji directed us, sprinting behind the Walmart where a four door car was parked messily. I took a breath of relief, covering Kiba who had to walk slower because of the man he had to drag around to help Sasuke who also stayed by his side.

Gaara and Neji were already stuffing their bags into the trunk of the car in a hurried fashion as we successfully out-walked the walkers who had to limp on their broken and twisted feet.

The problem wasn't their speed, the problem was their numbers and their strength, especially when they are in packs. I recalled as I surveyed the crowed following us, their yellowed and bloody teeth snapped at us, ready to eat our flesh with no mercy.

Suddenly, a loud roar resounded from the back of the horde. A roar louder then any I ever heard coming from the zombies that pestered us continuously.

We stared at each other with wide eyes while Kiba moved quicker, shaking out of his mind. When he finally reached the car he practically shoved the man in and stuffed himself in after him.

"Wha-What was that?" Sasuke stuttered, moving closer to me. The wind blew by us sending a breeze of lukewarm air into our faces.

"Get into the fucking car!" Neji growled from the drivers seat. Sasuke tugged at my sleeve, pulling me to stuff my bags into the trunk quickly before whatever it is that made that roar got to us. We shoved our stuff in the trunk before squeezing into the backseats. Our eyes staring widely out the window as we watched that abomination that came forward, flinging smaller biters away as if they were dust.

"Neji..." I whispered, my eyes glued on the huge zombie. The thing was large, but I mean large. It was clearly a body builder when it was human. It's muscles jutting out beneath his skin. His eyes dead and angry, staring at us with a killer intent. His neck had a large gash, ripped veins and muscles hanging from the tattered flesh.

The thing let out another huge roar before charging.

"GO!" I roared at Neji who immediately pressed his foot on the gas pedal. We speed away, slamming into a few zombies as the large undead charged after us, it's bloody mouth that looked like it could rip us to pieces was hanging open in hunger. The thing was big and certainly powerful but it couldn't outrun a car luckily.

I kept my eyes locked on the road until Walmart was no longer visible. I took a breath of relief, it hadn't followed us. I looked down at my shaking hands, my hands and clothes were bloody from the debris that spewed out of the undead that I killed with the bat that now rested at my feet.

"What was that thing?"Kiba said fearfully, his voice hesitant and afraid of knowing what the thing actually was. I sighed deeply, dropping my head in the palm of my hands, shaking my head.

"I have no idea, Kiba. The only thing I know is that it wasn't like the others." I said shakily, I looked over next to me. Sasuke was shivering, his eyes wide and terrorized.

"Sasuke, calm down. Were far away from that thing now, alright?" I tried to sooth him, putting away the anger I had felt before. It was something we had to talk about later, not now. He looked at me with desperate and exhausted eyes.

"Okay." He whispered, wrapping his arms around himself; his head hanging low.

"Do you think...Do you think my brother had to face that?" He asked me weakly, his eyes shimmering with tears. I bit my lip, looking away. The pain in his eyes made my heart squeeze painfully in my chest, those eyes reminded me that he was just a scared child. He was no warrior, he was no soldier. He was just a innocent teenager that was ripped away from his normal environment and separated from his family.

"I-I don't know Sasuke." I told him honestly, I could only hope that Sasuke's brother didn't have to face something like that. I hoped that Sasuke's brother was still alive. I hoped and hoped but the chances were getting slimmer and slimmer but I couldn't tell that to the boy. Not now. I can't tell him something like that now.

Sasuke's shoulders shook as he let out a sob, tears spilling from his tear ducts. I tried to lay my hand on his cheek for comfort but he curled away from my touch, sobbing into his arms.

"Dammit." I mumbled, turning my head away from the scene. I knew there was nothing I could say any more to ease the boy who had wormed his way into my cold heart.

"This might be a bad time, put his guy isn't giving me much room." Kiba whined, as the man pushed against him at every bump and turn.

"Deal with it."Neji said coldly, his eyes glued on the road while Gaara stayed silent with the baby in his arms. Kiba scoffed, glaring at the man. I sighed, we didn't need any more problems. Sasuke being this upset was already enough.

"Let's just lay him on the floor." I suggested with a sigh, picking my bat up and placing it on the top compartment behind the seats before helping Kiba lower the man into the small space at our feet. The man was tall so his body had to bend at the legs to fit.

"There we go."Kiba said as he made himself comfortable, leaning against the window he shut his eyes to get some well needed rest. He started to snore the minute his head hit the window.

"What now?" Neji asked me in a cold, stone-like voice that reflected no emotions. I knew he doubted staying with us was a good idea but I'm sure he needed the people so he couldn't just send us off and out of his car. I thought for a second looking at our options carefully. Our main mission was to find Sasuke's brother but finding him by chance is slim and almost impossible.

"Did the military set any survivor camps?" I asked, not hearing anything about military activity or survivor camps. The only military activity that I had seen was the cop cars and helicopters that passed by me before I crashed and met Sasuke in his attic. Before I knew of all this shit.

"Of course they did. That was the first line of action. When things were just starting it was easy, the attacks were covered up by the government. However, when things got worse, we stopped seeing the regular law enforcement; they were replaced by the military. They stated it a state of emergence, a martial law was put into place to protect the people." Neji explained, I bit my finger. So the military hadn't covered the zones we had been in, that's why we didn't see any.

"But how come we didn't see any?" I asked, curious to hear the exact reason to why we hadn't seen any military presence.

Gaara scoffed before answering me, "When things went to shit and the military created their little survivor camp they didn't bother inviting people in nor did they try searching for people. If you didn't see any, it's because you guys were nowhere near the bases." He said nonchalantly, looking back at me with his intense green eyes.

"I see."I mumbled, thinking to myself. The military had their camps set up, Sasuke's brother was probably in one of them but knowing the martial law set on those camps, it would be almost impossible to get inside their strong reinforcements.

"Godammit." I slammed my fist against my leg in anger. "Nothing is fucking easy for us." I growled.

"You're not the only one." Gaara reassured me in a bitter tone.

* * *

End chapter!

Okay well here we are with the 21st chapter of SOTD and nothing has improved in the post-apocalyptic world ._. Anyways as you guys must know there was a huge uproar of zombie things coming recently. State of decay, check it out if you haven't heard of it. It's a open world zombie video game that is worth the money! There is the Last Of Us that has a unique zombie feel to it. And the reviews are great for it from what I've heard. Dead rising 3 is coming soon I believe, not quite sure when though. There is also the World War Z movie that will be coming soon, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IT FOR SO LONNNNG! Super excited for that, you guys should check it out too :) Oh

Anyways enough about in real life things, so now the crew is no longer in Walmart. A random has been added to the group and they were introduced to a new kind of zombie that they have no idea how to handle. And I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys have to say about the things I have in store ;)

So about my personal life, School is over for now! :) and something happened recently. Someone tried to hurt me, that person tried to hurt me in the worst way. He tried to hurt me emotionally. But it didn't hurt me because his words meant nothing to me. His opinion of me didn't matter and I told him exactly that. I told him he could run his mouth as much as he wants but whatever he tells will never bring me down. I wouldn't let him bring me down. I'm saying this to tell you guys that no matter what a person calls you, their words don't matter, the only opinion that matters is your own. They can't hurt you and I thought those who don't know this should know :) Once you let people know that you can't be hurt, those who want to bring you down will be speechless! ;) See you next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22 Disagreements

HEY GUYS! Hope you guys are having a great summer so far :) Hope you guys are ready for chapter 22 :) Even I don't truly what is in it yet, it's my mind that comes up with all these things in one sitting sometimes.

**Random person: **The abnormal zombie will be explained later on ;) but you pretty much read my mind O.o the military camps will be reached one day but it might take a while before they actually reach there, because of some challenges on the way :) Anyways thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter :3

**illogicalstarz: **So glad you like the different zombies I was hoping it would be good XD the guy is one of the originals, he'll be introduced in this chapter :) And I forgot all about the pet thing and Sasuke's birthday O.O I have to do something about that XS Thanks for reminding me and thanks for liking the chapter and I hope you like this one even if it's sloppy :S

**iREQUiREM0REYAOi**: Glad you like it XD And no Kiba will have someone come along the way :3 he certainly not be forever alone XD The new zombie thing won't appear for a while but it will be explained in further chapters, probably when and IF they reach the place mentioned in this chapter.

**Suicide Emo**: XD this review made me laugh XD I now realize that if the zombie apocalypse were to happen in real life nobody will want to have Sasuke with them XD but it will change don't worry :)

**Greenwasexploded**: Wow, Thank you so much :O This and everyone of you give me so much motivation X*) I'm sooooo happy you like this, this truly made me content. I'm so glad you like my writing I thought it was childish :*) Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much!

**Shane:** Not many like Sasuke in this because his reckless XD but I hope you like this chapter :)

Destiny MeLynn: Thank you so much :) I appreciate the support greatly! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto is in no way mine.

Summary:Find it ;)

* * *

Chapter 22: Disagreements.

Naruto's pov:

When I woke up from a slumber I didn't know that I had fallen into, I noticed that the car was no longer moving; we were at a complete stop. I sat up, drowsy from sleep and exertion, the only thing that crossed my mind was to assess my surroundings and figure out my situation. It had become routine to do these steps every time I wake up.

"You're finally awake." I heard Sasuke's soothing voice say the comment in soft and hushed tone. I blinked the blurriness out of my eyes to get a good look at his face; the face of the person I was so mad at before. I frowned, remembering clearly the stupid mistake he had done that could have risked our lives and if it was another case we could have lost somebody to the undead.

"I am." I affirmed coldly, the anger and disappointment still boiling in my body. I knew that if the situation wasn't dire like it had been then I wouldn't have been so upset but the situation was life threatening, he could have not made it out alive and our lives could also have been at risk.

His smile faltered then ceased, his lips curved downwards, his head slowly turning to the side to look away from me. His pale fist clenching on his clothed lap.

"So...You're still mad..." He stated guiltily and slightly surprised as if he thought that after sleeping it through I wouldn't be upset about it. I sat up, seating myself beside the window and farther away from him.

"Of course I am." I stated my anger strongly, if we were going to discuss this like adults then I had to be straight and prompt with him. This is not a world where we have the luxury to take risks and save everyone like he had done. I learned that lesson before.

I could see the other boy visibly tense at my words, his eyes batting rapidly and his teeth clenching much like his pale fists.

"I understand that you think what I did was wrong but I was raised to never abandon someone in need!" He exclaimed with passion, his voice resounding in the car. His eyes glared at me with a fiery passion that no longer had guilt and regret In them. I glared back from under my lashes.

"You're acting like a goddamn child right now! Do you not realize that you could have died back there and that you could have risked our lives as well?" I snapped back, pointing an aggressive finger at him, my anger arising in me. This was the first time that I actually felt anger this strong directed towards him ever since I realized the affection I have for him.

His face went slack and he became quiet, turning to face the seat in the front. He wasn't expecting me to raise my voice at him but it was needed for him to understand that in the circumstances what he did was wrong. Going out there alone was wrong. Risking our lives for one person was wrong. His action was wrong.

"I thought... that out of everyone you would understand." He whispered, his bangs hiding his eyes but from the shakiness of his voice that he was softly crying in frustration behind those dark bangs. I felt a slight spike of guilt at his tears.

I didn't want to hurt the boy that had wormed his way in my heart but I knew that he needed to learn that life isn't easy anymore. I sighed, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into my chest. His hand came up to clench the fabric of my shirt. I raked my hand through his knotted dark hair, combing through it with my fingers.

"Sasuke, I'm not sorry that I snapped and yelled at you like that because I need you to understand that I'm only mad because you could have died, we could have died. I'm just watching out for the safety of the group." I told him honestly, squeezing him against me like my life depended on it and it did. I knew that we could die any second, a zombie could come out any second and tear his flesh right off his own body.

"It's just... I knew I was doing the right thing, if I didn't save him he would have died." The boy whimpered into my chest, his body trembling from the onslaught of tears. I leaned my forehead against his head, shutting my eyes.

"I know, I know." I repeated, stroking his hair before continuing, "How about we take a breather and think this out for a bit? We need to clear our heads before we can talk about this." I proposed my proposition to him in a careful yet firm tone making sure that the lesson was wedged in his head.

He looked up at me with his watery eyes, nodding his head in agreement. I wiped the tears off his face with my thumbs.

"Now stop crying okay?" I said softly, it hurt to see the poor boy sobbing in my arms, it was terrible knowing that a teenager had to go through all this. It reminded me that there's children out there, experiencing the same things.

"I will." He assured me, reaching up to wrap his arms around my neck to pull me close to comfort him. I was glad that things would be talked through, we both had our way of dealing with things, I just wished Sasuke's was a little different.

I wrapped both of my arms tighter around him, "We'll talk more about it later okay?"I asked him, hoping that some time to think would help him realize what he had done and acknowledge his mistake. He sniffled due to the previous onslaught of tears and nodded against my chest.

I heard knocking at the window and I immediately felt my heart jump and fear built up in me until I looked up to see Kiba wearing a goofy smirk on his face.

"The lovers are loving!" He laughed, snickering at his own stupid joke. I smiled as Sasuke smiled against my neck. At least, the tension was evaporating quickly. Kiba had that sort of effect on people, he truly knew how to lighten up the mood of a terrible situation.

"Shut up, Kiba." I snorted, pulling away from Sasuke as he pulled away from me in favor of opening the door for Kiba who jumped in right after the door was opened. He hopped over Sasuke to sit between us, dividing us. Throwing his arms behind our seat, he kicked his feet up on the front seat armrests.

"That new guy is pretty cool, ya know?" He grinned, telling us about the man Sasuke had saved. The man that had stupidly given away everyone's position. I grit my teeth in anger, we could have been safe for a little while longer if it wasn't for him.

Sasuke smiled, he was probably really content that Kiba had accepted his decision and had made friends with the person he saved.

"Anyways, where is everyone?" I cut in, changing the subject; not wanting to speak of the man who stupidly almost led us to our deaths. Kiba shot me a toothy grin.

"Well, since our group has grown we need another car so we stopped at a parking lot since there was an abandoned car that had a good amount of gas in it. Were taking it." Kiba explained to me, pointing at the van they had found. The thing was old looking and had bloody marks on it but from the sounds I was hearing, it was still working decently. Neji was telling the man something while Gaara played gently with the young one in his arms.

"I see." I grumbled, leaning back against my seat. I scratched the back of my hair, feeling like a truck passed over me in my sleep. The fight with Sasuke and the chattering between Kiba and Sasuke was giving my a migraine. My head was too full. Too much thoughts ran through my brain every second of the day. I was surprised that I didn't have a meltdown yet.

The front doors opened, the two other males that we met at Walmart climbed into the vehicle then closed the doors behind them. Neji turned to look at us, ready to transfer information to us.

"Were going to drive as far as we can until it gets dark, then hopefully we'll find a safe place to rest then we'll go on a formula hunt." He instructed us, giving us no room to argue with him. I knew that if we opposed his decisions he would surely boot us out of his vehicle. I nodded even though he did not ask for my opinion on his plan. With that we were on the road once more, the van following closely behind us.

-xxxxx-

Hours later we were still on the road, gas running low. Neji had informed me before that there would surely be a gas station near by that we could stop at. I prayed that he was right about the gas station, if he wasn't, it would surely be our doom. Being stranded outside in the dark with only blunt weapons as protection would surely be our doom if we were to encounter a hoard of biters.

I leaned my head against the window, watching as the sun descended in the horizon, warning us that the darkness would fall upon us shortly. The others slept soundly, unaware that soon we would run out of gas and be shelter-less if we didn't find somewhere to stay quickly. Sasuke used my shoulder as his pillow and Kiba used the young boy's lap for the same thing, the man looked different; his face was beet red. Gaara was leaning against the window, sound asleep with the baby dozing on his chest. The silence in the car was almost peaceful. Until it was broken by Neji's concerned tone.

"That man... he has a gun." He said, clutching the steering wheel. I frowned, not remembering him using it when he was attacked by the zombie.

"That's reasonable seeing as if it's the end of the fucking world." I groaned bitterly, even though I didn't like the man I knew that carrying a gun around was highly recommended even if it attracted them, it could get you out of a tight spot.

"All I'm saying is that I've seen guns being turned at people, people who weren't infected, normal people like you and I" He growled in distaste and disgust, clutching the steering wheel even tighter then he already was. His eyes were locked on mine via the rear-view mirror. He turned the steering to the left, entering the parking lot of what looked like the gas station we were hoping for.

"What are you trying to say?" My voice wavered, a bad feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach. He turned to look at me after parking and shutting the engine off.

"Look, you have those two to protect. If I were you, I would make sure that, nobody were to harm them in any way. You get it?" He told me firmly pressing his point. I nodded, thankful for his advice for now I knew what to do.

"I get it."

-xxxxx-

I carried the sleeping boy out of the vehicle while Kiba lazed behind me, looking drowsy with Gaara tiredly following behind, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. Neji took the initiative to search the small, one floor building with the newcomer. I chose to stay outside, on high alert protecting the others while we waited.

It took a good five minutes before Neji came out, telling us that the area was clear for now. I carried the boy in, Gaara following tiredly. I set Sasuke on the floor gently, moving his hair out of his eyes affectionately.

"Come on, help us unload the trunk." The stoic man ordered me, I nodded. Quickly moving to help bring in some of the bags from the trunk. I flashed a worried glance at Kiba who was practically falling on the floor, his face was red and he was panting.

"Go sleep, Kiba. I'll handle the rest." He smiled gratefully and sauntered into the small building to rest with Gaara, the baby and Sasuke. I sighed tiredly as well, my mind telling me to get some more rest but I had to bring the stuff inside. I reached down to grab the strap of one of the bags when another hand grabbed it. I looked to see that it was the man that Sasuke saved.

"I'll be taking that." He said with a cocky tone of voice, I glared at him and he returned the glare with a self-assured half smile.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves, my name is Suigetsu Hozuki." he acquainted me to himself, bringing a hand forward to shake my hand. I took a good look at the man who had just introduced himself. He was lean with an decent height that made it easy for me to look at him in the eyes clearly. He looked young, his light blond hair and purple-ish eyes reflecting his youth well.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I introduced myself wearily, shaking his hand firmly. Something about him made me want to punch something, mainly him, really hard. He smirked once again, his arrogant attitude getting to me even more.

"It's good to finally talk to you, you've been asleep the whole time I was in the car with you guys."

"Yes, it's great to meet you as well but let's get one things straight; If you lay a hand on Sasuke or Kiba I will take you out in a second, without hesitation." He looked shocked for a millisecond at my statement before he glared back at me.

"What a distrustful statement." He snapped, crossing his arms over his lean chest.

"Well I don't trust you, you put us in danger and I won't tolerate that." I growled, he growled back with equal vigor and anger. If he wanted to be accepted by me he would have to gain my trust just like Kiba had when we first met him back at Sasuke's house. He protected and comforted him; that was enough to gain my trust. This guy would have to work hard for it.

I turned away, walking back with my bags. Neji had been keeping a close eye on the scene from the other side of the car and I knew I had his approval over the situation at hand. I left the rest of the unpacking to them.

When I entered the building Sasuke was awake, Kiba's head resting on his lap as the boy gazed down worriedly at him. He looked up at me, his gaze filled with concern.

"He's...sick again." Sasuke paused in the middle of his sentence as Kiba coughed loudly. I knelled beside both of them, gazing down worriedly at the sick brunette. I chewed on my bottom lip, clenching my fist. Bad things always happened to us. Always.

"Fucking shit." I cursed, biting my thumb. The man was panting and his face was so beet red that it was almost scary. He had been just fine a little while ago but now he was sick for the second time.

"What are we going to do, Naruto?" His tone similar to a mother worrying over her sickly child. The boy lightly caressed Kiba's brown hair in a comforting matter. We didn't pack any medicine with us since Walmart* didn't have any on hand and I didn't think of taking the medical kit due to the rush. We couldn't spare to much water, the water was lukewarm anyways; it wouldn't help lower the fever but it would have to do.

"I guess were going to have to use a water bottle from our stash, give this to him." I reached into one of the supply bags, taking out one of the few water bottle we found in Walmart and placed it into Sasuke's awaiting hand; hoping that it would help.

Sasuke gently gave Kiba the water before folding a blanket he must have took from Gaara's supply bag to place it under Kiba's flustered head. The boy gave Kiba another worried glance before getting up to stretch his legs. Neji and Suigetsu finally appeared in, their entry startling us.

"We locked up the car. We should be safe in here for the night." The man assured us, surveying the location with careful eyes. I nodded, agreeing that it was a decent place for the night. Suigetsu immediately made his way to stand rather close to Sasuke, making the boy fidget. Neji laid himself down to sleep next to his lover with a sigh of frustration.

"Hey, how 'bout you and me talk alone for a little bit?" Suigetsu breathed out suggestively, the second youngest of the group looked down, fiddling with his fingers.

"I would love too but right now I-I really need to talk to Naruto." he murmured in a soft almost nervous unheard voice, but I heard him. I always heard him. Given the other man a predatory growl, I dragged the boy into the backroom and shut the door behind us.

"What a creep." I huffed out, glaring at the door with fury. How dare he try luring the young beauty in with his suggestive and sketchy self. The boy was mine, all mine to protect and to one day love like I want too. Wait. When had he become mine? Was it after he came back bruised and hurt from the apartment or when I first met him? When had he become so important to me? I shook my head, reminding myself that he was still young.

"Naruto," He whispered, his voice sad and wavering. I turned to look into his deep eyes that stared into mine.

"I need to apologize for what I did." He whispers, moving to sit on the floor. I followed his example and sat on the floor in front of it. I knew this was serious from the look on his delicate face.

I stayed silent, signaling for him to continue. He nodded, his eyes slowly looking down at his hands that interlocked tightly on his clothed lap.

"I did it because If I didn't, it would make me like Them, I won't be one of Them. Never. I'm sorry if you don't see it the way I do." He apologized yet at the same time he didn't not reassure me that he would never do something like that again.

"That's not what I wanted you to say." He smiled at my words, his smile knowing.

"I know. Next time I'll wait for your permission, I promise." He promised me, smiling widely as he pulled me into a hug; wrapping his thin arms around me. It was friendly and seemingly reassuring but it didn't make me feel better. Not at all. The boy was being reckless. He still didn't understand the things the others had come to understand by force. I tensed up in his arms, winding my own around him tightly and clenched my jaw tightly. His promise wasn't enough, I knew he would ask my permission but he would still jump into harm's way regardless of my answer.

I pulled away from him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"You will only move when I tell you to move, got it?" I growled, he gasped in disbelief. I looked away, clenching my eyes shut. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice, it was the only way the protect him even if he grew to hate me.

He stared at me in shock, not expecting me to respond in such a way. He shock his head, his mouth opening to say something but nothing came out.

"Do you understand me?" I bite out, he moved away from me. His eyes wide.

"Yo-You can't do that!" He protested, he stalked around me towards the door but I grabbed his arm, stopping him in his trail.

"Oh yes I can, and you will listen to me."I snarled, I didn't want to do this. I wanted to stop. I didn't want to lose him. Not for something like this, but my options are limited. He shrugged his arm out of my grip, glaring into my eyes.

"You're a jerk." He insulted me before stalking out of the backroom, slamming the door behind him. I sunk to the ground, resting my head on the palm of my hands. I really am a jerk.

* * *

End chapter.

Okay well this chapter came super late because I was so unhappy with it that I had to rewrite it twice -.-' So I'm still not happy about it but the show must go on :) So this is a big Big turn in events, the tension will grow and groups might tear apart. I received a lot of comments about Naruto being way to soft on Sasuke XD Well here you go, hes gonna be harder XD anyways next chapter will hopefully come out on time :3


End file.
